El alcohol todo lo cambió
by mia2788
Summary: La perfecta vida de Quinn cambia totalmente tras dos noches de alcohol. Todo en su vida parece comenzar a derrumbarse y perder sentido. Rachel es su fuente de caos y, a la vez, la fuerza que necesita para continuar.
1. ¿Mis tres errores?

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**I. ¿Mis tres errores?****  
><strong>

Si la vida de Quinn, más bien sus últimos dos meses de vida pudiesen resumirse en un partido de baseball, ya estaría "fuera". En ese período de tiempo había cometido tres strikes.

_Tres grandes, gigantes, monumentales errores en tan sólo 61 días. Eso debía ser un nuevo récord de algo... _

Todos, errores evitables. Todos, cometidos bajo la influencia del alcohol. Bueno, si somos totalmente honestos, el erro pueden resumirse en uno solamente, ya que el segundo es una consecuencia del primero. Sin embargo, fuesen 2 ó 3, Quinn sentía que su vida se había acabado tras ellos.

Mirando en sus manos la evidencia de su tercer error, Quinn tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas.

_¿Qué había pasado los últimos dos meses?_

Su vida era un caos desde su primer encuentro con el alcohol.

Volvió a posar su mirada al objeto entre sus manos y se sintió aún más mal por pensar en eso como un error.

_Dos líneas azules._

_Positivo._

_Embarazada._

Según la caja del test de embarazo, tenía un 99% de exactitud y por más que ella quisiese pensar en ese 1% de posibilidad, su atraso de dos meses no hacía más que confirmar lo que el test indicaba.

_Estaba embarazada y su vida, acabada._

Sería públicamente humillada en la escuela, sus papás la desheredarían, la echarían de su casa. Probablemente la obligarían a casarse con el padre del bebé que se estaba desarrollando en su vientre.

No quería pensar en el bebé como un error, la hacía sentir como un monstruo, pero la verdad era que no estaba preparada para ser madre. Su concepción había sido un error. Pese a todo, no podía pensar en abortarlo. Había sido criada en un hogar sumamente cristiano, era verdad, pero su negativa al aborto no pasaba por eso, sino porque ella podía sentir al bebé, lo sentía como una parte de ella desde que había visto el resultado media hora atrás. Sí, Quinn Fabray en media hora se había encariñado de un minúsculo ser que crecía en su interior.

_Su pequeño y maravilloso error._

Pero, ¿cómo llegamos al denominado "tercer error"? Eso es una no tan larga, pero sí muy alcoholizada historia.

Todo comenzó 61 días atrás, cuando discutió con su padre por una cita que éste le había concertado con el hijo de uno de sus socios. Quinn se sintió, una vez más, como una pieza en el ajedrez que jugaba su padre, como un objeto. Estaba harta que aparentar ser la hija perfecta para su perfecta familia. Odiaba la actitud de su padre, quien ni siquiera le podía dedicar una hora de su tiempo para interesarse sobre lo que sucedía con su vida. Sólo si ella cometía algún error, su padre hacía acto de presencia para recordarle la importancia de la apariencia de buen cristiano. Todo se reducía a eso, a apariencias.

Por eso, cuando se encontró con Puck y éste le propuso liberar las tensiones a través del alcohol, aceptó. Estaba harta de ser la hija perfecta, estaba harta de su padre. Ese día decidió rebelarse contra él.

Quedó de reunirse con Puck aquella misma noche en su casa, puesto que sus padres tendrían una cena muy importante en el club. Tendrían toda la casa para ellos.

Quinn hasta ese día, nunca había ingerido alcohol en grandes cantidades, sólo una copa de vino en alguna comida, pero nada más. Santana y Brittany habían tratado de convencerla de beber en muchas ocasiones, pero Quinn siempre se negó. Principalmente, por miedo a la reacción de su padre si se enteraba de ello.

Decir que Quinn se pasó de copas esa noche, es un eufemismo. Su estado la llevó a perder la virginidad con la persona menos indicada. Si bien tenía una buena relación con Puck, jamás lo hubiese elegido para su primera vez si ella hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos.

Y ahora, 61 días después, no sólo podía decir que había cometido el error de acostarse con Puck y perder su virginidad con él (su primer error), sino que también, se habían dado el lujo de no usar protección.

La tarde del día siguiente a la visita de Puck, Santana se presentó en su hogar para convencerla de asistir a la fiesta que el chico del mohicano realizaría esa noche. Ella se negó, pero la latina siempre sabía qué tecla tocar, así que Quinn terminó aceptando ir. Obvió comentarle lo sucedido la noche anterior a su amiga, porque aún no terminaba de aceptarlo. Era un error que pretendía esconder toda su vida, si fuese necesario.

Esa noche, 60 días atrás, cometió su segundo gran error. Todo, nuevamente, influenciado por el alcohol.

¿Cómo? Bueno, Quinn se prometió guardar las apariencias en la fiesta. Decidió que ignoraría a Puck, que actuaría como si nada hubiese sucedido la noche anterior y que se comportaría como la perfecta dama que su madre le había inculcado ser. El problema, el único fallo de su plan fue la presencia de Rachel Berry en la fiesta.

La judía no asistía a fiestas, principalmente porque no era invitada, pero esa noche fue diferente. Puck había decidido invitar a todo el Glee Club y Rachel, quien nunca declinaba una invitación a un evento social, asistió.

Si la sola presencia de Berry ya era un problema para Quinn, verla junto con Finn coqueteando fue el motivo perfecto para comenzar a beber.

Lo que todos desconocían hasta ese momento es el tipo de borracha que era Quinn -ella misma lo ignoraba por completo-, pero bastó que Finn se acercara peligrosamente a Rachel, para que la "Quinn agresiva" (su álter ego) hiciese acto de presencia. Lo primero fue el vaso que tenía en su mano, que acabó roto contra el suelo. Lo segundo fue el chico que intentó acercarse a ella, que todavía debe estar preguntándose el porqué del golpe que recibió de parte de la porrista. La tercera afectada fue Rachel, que recibió mil insultos cuando se acercó a ver si la rubia estaba bien.

Cuando la morena estaba por alejarse de Quinn, vio que la porrista apenas podía mantenerse en pie y decidió ayudarla.

-Vamos Quinn, acompáñame hasta el cuarto de la mamá de Noah, necesitas recostarte.

La rubia la miró sin entender. Odiaba esas actitudes de la cantante. Ella podía tratarla de la peor manera, pero Rachel siempre estaba ahí para ofrecerle una mano.

-Estoy bien, déjame tranquila, manhands.

Quinn intentó alejarse de manera altanera, pero falló, pues se enredó con sus propios pies. Rachel evitó que la porrista terminara en el suelo, agarrándola con una fuerza que sorprendió a Quinn.

-No lo estás, vamos – la voz de la morena no dejó lugar a dudas y rodeando a Quinn por la cintura la llevó escaleras arriba.

La seguridad que le transmitía el agarre de Rachel era algo desconocido y la inquietó. Berry siempre provocaba sensaciones desconocidas en Quinn. Sensaciones que la aterraban y por eso hacía lo posible por alejar a la cantante.

-Ya llegamos, ahora entra y recuéstate – Rachel interrumpía los pensamientos de la rubia mientras abría la puerta para dejar que Quinn pasara.

-No me trates como una niña, Berry – Quinn protestó tras escuchar que la puerta se cerraba.

-¡Entonces no te comportes como tal!

La porrista se giró tras escuchar las palabras de la morena.

_¿Quién se creía que era Berry para hablarle así? _

Y mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Rachel para encararla, la observó y un calor recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡A mí no me hablas así! – Quinn estaba a centímetros de Rachel. Tanto así que la morena podía sentir el alcohol en el aliento de Quinn inundar sus fosas nasales.

Quinn no sabe quién dio el paso final que las acercó por completo. Ignora también si fue ella quien inició todo o fue Rachel. El punto es que cuando sus labios hicieron contacto algo indescriptible sucedió. No hubo rodillas que temblaran, ni fuegos artificiales, ni nada de eso que relatan los libros románticos, sino todo lo contrario. Se sintió en paz, relajada, plena, completa. Una sensación de aquellas que te producen adicción por lo placentera son. La rubia ignoraba que un beso podía producirte todo eso. Jamás en su vida se sintió tan bien consigo misma, tan en paz como en ese momento. Fue tomo si todo por fin encajaba, como si todo tuviese sentido. Pensó que así es como las almas gemelas deberían sentirse, conectar. Tan pronto como ese pensamiento se posó en su mente, lo descartó. Se dedicó a disfrutar del beso. Del choque de los labios de Rachel contra los suyos. De la lucha por dominar. De la guerra entre sus lenguas. De los sonidos, del silencio. Intentó capturar todas las sensaciones y las emociones que aquel beso le producía, porque su inconsciente le decía que no era algo que podía volver a repetirse.

La falta de aire, el destino, la vida, o algo, las obligó a separarse. De pronto, Quinn fue realmente consciente de todo. En cosa de segundos recordó quién estaba frente a ella y lo que había hecho.

_No, eso no podía pasarle. _

_No podía sentir lo que había sentido. _

Y los años de apariencias y máscaras se hicieron presentes tan rápido que fue imposible para Rachel comprender lo que sucedía por la mente de Quinn.

-La próxima vez serán mis puños sobre tu cara, manhands – amenazó la rubia, restándole importancia a lo sucedido. Como si besar a una chica fuese una forma de intimidación normal.

Aprovechando la aparente parálisis de Rachel y su nuevo estado casi asunte de alcohol, salió de la habitación. No se detuvo ante nadie, ni siquiera ante los llamados de Britt. Necesitaba alejarse de allí, de Rachel y de esas sensaciones desconocidas.

Rachel, por su parte, quedó en shock y sólo fue notó la huida de Quinn una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ella.

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Quinn la había besado así? ¿Por qué ella respondió de esa manera? _

Jamás había besado a nadie así. Lo que había sentido con Quinn no se parecía nada a lo que sentía junto a Finn. Pero, ¿qué era? No lo sabía. Recordó las palabras de la rubia y decidió que lo mejor era olvidar lo ocurrido. Probablemente, Quinn se burlaría de ella si intentaba acercarse a conversar lo sucedido. Ella necesitaba respuestas, pero sabía que no las conseguiría de Quinn. Probablemente la rubia negaría lo sucedido; y como la porrista estaba en la cima de la pirámide y ella estaba al final, sólo se ganaría un aumento en su dosis de slushies diarios.

Ya en su casa, Quinn no podía sacar de su mente lo sucedido. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo aquello? No entendía. Tenía claro que en menos de 24 horas había cometido los dos errores más grandes de su vida, porque besar a Rachel Berry lo había cambiado todo. Porque ese beso traía consigo muchas preguntas que no quería responder. Esa noche se acostó sin dejar de pensar en su bendito error número dos.

Volviendo al presente, con el error número tres en sus manos, Quinn pensó en sus opciones. O en la ausencia de ellas. No tenía la esperanza de ser apoyada por sus padres. "La apariencia lo es todo en nuestro mundo, Quinn. Un error puede destruir todo por lo que has luchado en cosa de segundos" era una frase recurrente utilizada por su padre desde que ella era pequeña. Su madre simplemente obedecía las decisiones que Russel tomaba. Probablemente la echarían de su casa cuando se negase a abortar, porque sus padres eran cristianos, pero su fe no era mayor a su necesidad de demostrar perfección y superioridad ante el resto.

_¿Dónde iría?_

Su vida se estaba derrumbando rápidamente frente a ella, como si de ficha de dominó se tratase. Sentía que no podía mantenerse en pie y esta vez, Rachel no estaba para sostenerla.


	2. No estás sola

**N/A:** Hola! Primero que todo gracias a cada uno de uds que marcó como favorita esta historia, la siguió, dejó algún comentario o simplemente la leyó. Esta es mi primera nota de autor y, en realidad, mi idea es no dejar muchas en el futuro. Luego de algunos años en fanfiction me animé a publicar algo y curiosamente es una historia sobre una pareja que comencé a adorar gracias a las maravillosas historias que pude leer aquí. Dado lo anterior, no tendrá mucha relación con lo que sucedió en las primeras temporadas de Glee.

Respecto a los comentarios, los responderé todos por privado, salvo -obviamente- los Guest, los que me limitaré a apreciar y agradecer. Tampoco borraré comentarios que sean críticos o negativos, salvo que los considere ofensivos. Si me permiten (pueden saltarse esta parte, si quieren) me referiré a un comentario en especial de un guest. Como ya mencioné esta historia no sigue la misma línea que Glee, sólo toma personajes que le pertenecen. Por tanto, la relación entre Puck y Quinn no será la misma, ni el embarazo sucedió de la misma forma que en Glee (todo esto lo podrán apreciar a lo largo de la historia). Esta historia tampoco plantea o planteará una Quinn homofóbica, sólo una Quinn adolescente cuyos esquemas fueron rotos y que tiene que aceptarse a ella misma poco a poco. Sé que el comentario fue plateado de forma general a las historias que tratan la temática de Quinn y un embarazo, pero yo sólo puedo hacerme cargo de la mía.

Si bien estos dos capítulos fueron publicados con poca diferencia de tiempo (ambos estaban escritos de antemano), la dinámica será un capítulo (en algunos casos, quizás dos) por semana.

No me extiendo más y les reitero las gracias!

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**II. No estás sola**

Quinn había comenzado a acostumbrarse al sonido del reloj en su mente. Un reloj imaginario, por cierto. Aquel sonido constante era un recuerdo del poco tiempo que le quedaba. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que transcurría la dejaba con menos tiempo para poder esconder su gran secreto –así había denominado a su embarazo–, pues en unos meses más su barriga sería imposible de disfrazar.

Desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazada, sentía que cargaba una bomba que no sabía cuándo estallaría. Una bomba que no había dejado que nadie sostuviese. Porque Quinn, al fin y al cabo, era una Fabray y los Fabray se hacían cargo solos de sus problemas, no pedían ayuda.

_Aunque la necesiten muchísimo._

Había comenzado a ahorrar todo el dinero posible para cualquier emergencia. Sabía que el día que la bomba estallase necesitaría un lugar donde quedarse al menos algunas noches. Un hotel había sido la única opción en su cabeza. Lo anterior no se debía a que no tuviese a quién recurrir, sino a que Quinn era desconfiada y pesimista por naturaleza. Ella tendía a pensar en lo peor.

_Probablemente todos se alejarán cuando se sepa la verdad. Inclusive Rachel._

_Rachel._

La morena no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Para bien y para mal. Mientras su mente se dedicaba a odiarla, otra parte –jamás dirá que es su corazón– insiste en agradarle, por decirlo de algún modo. De esa forma, Rachel está siempre presente, provocando una dicotomía en su interior y mil cosas más.

No había hablado con la judía desde aquella lejana noche donde todo cambió. La había esquivado de todas las formas posibles y la morena no había hecho mucho intento de acercarse tampoco.

_En cambio, sí había estado pegada a Finn todo el tiempo. A él sí se acercaba sin problemas._

Sí, Quinn la esquivaba, pero eso no significaba que no supiese todo lo que la cantante hacía. No porque le importase, ni porque quisiese saber sobre Rachel, sino porque necesitaba que aquello que había pasado no se supiese nunca.

_Debía tener todo controlado._

O eso era lo que se decía para convencerse.

* * *

><p>Nerviosa.<p>

Así se sentía Quinn mientras caminaba hacia el parque más solitario y alejado de todo Lima. Ello, no porque se estuviese dirigiendo a un lugar peligroso, sino por la persona que allí la esperaba.

Puck.

El chico del mohicano la había llamado hace algunas horas diciéndole que era necesario que hablasen esa misma tarde. El tono en la voz del judío le hizo saber que se trataba de algo serio.

_¿Y si sabía toda la verdad? ¿Quizás ya se le notaba la barriga?_

La porrista había evitado conversar con Puck sobre lo sucedido la noche que el bebé fue concebido.

_Su pequeño corderito._

Puck lo había intentado, varias veces, pero ella había sido tajante al respecto. No quería hablar, era algo sin importancia. Hacer como si nada hubiese pasado se había convertido en un mantra en su vida.

Quinn no contaba con aquella carta utilizada por Puck cuando la llamó. El chico había apelado a sus años de amistad, a la buena relación y a la confianza existente entre ellos. No había cedido hasta que Quinn aceptó aquella cita.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a pasos del lugar acordado. Puck estaba sentado en el respaldo de aquella banca que tantas historias guardaba. El nerviosismo invadió el cuerpo de Quinn al nivel de llegar a sentirse aterrada.

Sabía que Noah Puckerman no era aquel casanova frío y mononeuronal que aparentaba ser. Detrás de toda esa fachada estaba el chico con el que siempre había podido contar. El que siempre la escuchaba cuando Santana y Britt no podían hacerlo. Puck era, además, el único que se interponía y decía algo frente a cada uno de sus planes para atacar a Berry.

_Rachel._

Se molestó consigo misma por volver a guiar sus pensamientos hasta la cantante. No se trataba de ella o de la seguridad que ella le brindaba y que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

–Hey Q! –Puck la recibía con un serio saludo y con la cabeza la indicaba que tomase asiento junto a él.

–Puck.

–Sé que no quieres hablarlo, Q... pero tenemos que hacerlo –dijo el chico del mohicano mirando hacia el frente, a ningún lugar en específico–. No recuerdo muchos detalles de esa noche y no es algo que me enorgullezca –soltó un bufido–. Sabes lo importante que eres para mí, ¿cierto, rubia? –Quinn asintió–. Nunca hubiese... si no hubiese tomado tanto ese día...

–Puck –lo interrumpió Quinn–. Yo también estuve ahí –suspiró–. Fue un error, pero ya pasó –el chico negó–. Yo necesitaba demostrar que no era una marioneta de mi padre y ambos sabemos que soy irresistible –Puck soltó una carcajada y Quinn golpeó su hombro bromeando. Era agradable poder hablar con Puck, pese a su miedo inicial–. Pasó y ya no tenemos nada qué hacer.

–Aún así –rebatió Puck–. Yo jamás me aprovecharía de ti –Quinn le susurró que lo sabía–. Y estoy limpio –la rubia alzó una ceja en su característico gesto HBIC–. Bueno, ya sabes cómo soy y las aventuras que suelo tener, pero me chequeo constantemente y no tengo nada que pueda preocuparte.

_Claramente sí tenía algo, pero ¿cómo decirle la verdad? Decirle la verdad lo haría todo real._

–Rubia, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó asustado Puck al ver las lágrimas acumularse en los ojos de la capitana de las porristas.

_Su vida como la conocía hasta ese momento, estaba acabada... Sólo eso._

–Quinn te estaba buscando –dijo una voz sorprendiéndolos.

–¿Rachel? –El judío se giró para mirarla mientras hacía esa pregunta–. Mi judía favorita, ¿buscas a Quinn? –la cuestionó entrañado.

_Rachel estaba ahí, junto a ella._

* * *

><p>Rachel no solía frecuentar ese parque, pues estaba muy lejos de su casa, pero ese día necesitaba una tranquilidad que ningún lugar parecía brindarle. Kurt no paraba de decirle que algo extraño le pasaba, que estaba rara. Finn la había llamado ya tres veces para salir y, aunque ella había declinado cada una de sus invitaciones, el chico no desistía. Ella sabía que algo no andaba bien. Meses antes habría aceptado sin dudar, pero ahora no podía.<p>

_No desde ese beso. No hasta que aclarara las cosas con Quinn._

Si bien la morena no había intentado acercarse a la porrista, en su interior tenía mil preguntas que necesitaban respuestas. Todas las noches se acostaba decidida a hablar al día siguiente con Quinn, pero tan pronto la veía por los pasillos de la secundaria, toda su determinación se esfumaba y volvía a refugiarse en sus lugares seguros.

Perdida en sus pensamientos caminaba por el interior del parque sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que a lo lejos observó a dos figuras muy conocidas. Su corazón automáticamente comenzó a acelerarse.

_Control, necesitaba control. Sólo se trataba de seguir caminando y acercarse a ellos como si nada pasase._

Mientras se acercaba a ellos, pudo distinguir sus expresiones. Conversaban con una confianza que ella envidiaba. Puck siempre era capaz de sacar una sonrisa a Quinn.

_¿Qué se sentiría ser capaz de provocar esa sonrisa?_

Pronto todos sus pensamientos fueron reemplazados por uno: preocupación. Algo había pasado, pues el semblante de Quinn había cambiado por completo. Sin saber cómo, supo que debía intervenir. Debía ayudar a Quinn. Con esa determinación, se arriesgó y los interrumpió.

–Quinn, te estaba buscando –dijo con un tono de voz seguro, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

–¿Rachel? –Noah se giró hacia ella–. Mi judía favorita, ¿buscas a Quinn? –la cuestionó entrañado.

–Eh... sí –dudó un momento antes de continuar frente a la perplejidad de Quinn–. Quinn dijo que quería hablar y aclarar unas cosas conmigo.

–¿Quinn te citó para hablar? –Puck dudó antes de sonreír–. ¿Finalmente estás mostrando a la verdadera Q, rubia? Pensé que este día nunca llegaría –miró a Rachel y agregó–. Mis dos chicas favoritas llevándose bien, sería todo un sueño –suspiró y volteó su rostro hacia Quinn que no había emitido sonido– ¿Q, está todo bien?

–¡Era un secreto! –interrumpió la morena, evitando cualquier posible respuesta de la rubia. Puck la miró confundido–. Quinn no quería que nadie supiese que íbamos a hablar y yo te dije y entonces... yo... ella...

–Tranquila, Rachel –le sonrió amigablemente el judío–. La rubia aquí sabe que yo la conozco bajo todas esas capas y que me alegra ver que intenta mejorar las cosas. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

–Bueno, entonces nos vamos, porque tengo que ir a practicar y luego asistir a mis clases de danza –soltó rápidamente Rachel, mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn para alejarse de allí antes de que todo estallase.

–Está bien, róbame a mi rubia –bromeó el chico del mohicano–. Quiero informes luego sobre toda mejora que pueda surgir entre ustedes, Q!

–Sí... –la voz de Quinn fue un susurro y Rachel la tiró con delicadeza de la mano para alejarse rápidamente caminando junto a la rubia, que aún no terminaba de entender lo sucedido.

_¿Qué hiciste, Rachel? ¿Qué hiciste?_

* * *

><p>Quinn no supo porqué, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Rachel junto a ellos, supo que todo iría mejor. Por eso la dejó hablar, por eso no la interrumpió. Aunque no lo admitiría jamás, confiaba en Rachel y eso la tenía más que perpleja. No entendió porqué Rachel dijo lo que dijo, pero cuando la morena tomó su mano, esa plenitud tan anhelada volvió a ella.<p>

Ya habían caminado unos minutos, por lo que Puck ya ni siquiera estaba en su campo visual. Rachel de pronto se detuvo y le soltó la mano, alejándose un poco, dándole espacio. Los nervios comenzaron a inundar el cuerpo de Quinn, nuevamente, tal y como lo habían hecho antes del comienzo de su charla con Puckerman.

–Antes que digas cualquier cosa, necesito que sepas que hice lo que hice porque te vi mal. Sé que me dirás yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida. Que no me quieres cerca. También sé que probablemente con esto me gane muchos más slushies de los que normalmente recibo a diario, pero de verdad yo no tenía la intención de hacer nada malo. De verdad quería ayudarte. No sé... yo... simplemente pensé que necesitabas alejarte de Noah –Quinn se sorprendió, como cada vez que la morena daba sus interminables discursos, de la capacidad de Rachel de pronunciar tantas palabras sin tener que hacer pausas para respirar. Escondió la sonrisa que se asomó por sus labios–. Por favor, Quinn, no me odies. No tengo intención de meterme en tu vida, reitero... pero te vi y estabas tan... y yo... y...

–Gracias –murmuró la rubia interrumpiendo a Rachel y de modo tan suave que si no hubiesen estado solas no hubiese sido posible que la morena escuchase.

–De nada –dijo la cantante de forma dudosa y evitando la mirada de la porrista–. Yo sé que no somos amigas y que estamos muy lejos de serlo, pero si necesitas hablar...

–¿Podrías abrazarme? –susurró Quinn con vergüenza.

La morena no lo dudó y la atrajo hacia ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Quinn se aferró a Rachel como si su vida dependiese de ese agarre. Y todas las barreras se cayeron... todo lo que la rubia estuvo conteniendo esos meses salió a la luz y, de pronto, se encontró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la cantante, mientras sus lágrimas se escapaban sin que pudiese detenerlas.

–Llora todo lo que sea necesario –murmuró Rachel contra el cabello de Quinn, sin soltarla ni siquiera un milímetro, dejando suaves caricias en la espalda de la rubia para darle confort–. No estás sola, Quinn. Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesitas. Todo estará bien.

Quinn Fabray, la desconfiada y pesimista Quinn Fabray, se aferró a la esperanza que le produjeron las palabras pronunciadas por Rachel Berry, la perdedora Rachel Berry. Sin saber porqué, tuvo la certeza de que Rachel tenía razón. Con esa certeza, se aferró más al cuerpo de la cantante, por temor a que aquella sensación de seguridad desapareciera.

_No estás sola, Quinn. No estás sola, ella está contigo._

Con esos pensamientos en mente, su acongojado corazón sintió algo de alivio.


	3. Negando una verdad

****Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.****

**III. Negando una verdad**

Quinn siempre estuvo de acuerdo respecto de la relatividad del tiempo, pero nunca fue tan consciente de ella como durante esos minutos junto a Rachel. Para ella, el tiempo compartido desde ese primer abrazo a las afueras de aquel parque había sido eterno. La verdad era que no había transcurrido más de media hora desde entonces.

Rachel la había llevado hasta su coche y había conducido hasta su hogar. El viaje transcurrió en silencio, pero sin incomodidad. Quinn pegó su cabeza al vidrio de la ventana y se perdió en sus pensamientos, sólo para dirigir su mirada interrogante a la morena cuando el vehículo se detuvo. Rachel le informó que no había nadie en su casa, que era un lugar seguro. Sus padres estaban trabajando y regresarían entrada ya la noche.

Se sentaron en el cómodo sofá del living de la casa de la cantante y Quinn comenzó nuevamente a llorar. Era como si la sola presencia de Rachel le provocara tal confianza que se permitía bajar sus barreras y liberar sus temores. La morena se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza, sin emitir comentario alguno, entendiendo que lo que la rubia necesitaba era eso: silencio y apoyo que le permitiesen liberar todo lo que estaba guardando para sí y que tan afligida la tenía.

–Gracias –murmuró Quinn cuando pudo por fin hablar.

–No tienes nada que agradecerme, Quinn –respondió la morena–. Sé que el mundo puede ser abrumador algunas veces –agregó con una tímida sonrisa.

–¿Cómo supiste? –una pregunta sin mucho contenido, pero que Rachel entendió a la perfección.

–Estaba caminando por el parque y los vi. De la nada, tu rostro, tus ojos... no sé, de pronto supe que necesitabas ayuda con Noah.

–Puck no me hizo nada –aclaró Quinn.

–No quise decir eso. Conozco a Noah, sé que es un buen chico –Rachel sonrió antes de agregar–. Aunque muchas, muchísimas chicas del McKinley digan lo contrario.

La sonrisa de Rachel contagió a Quinn, que se encontró respondiéndole con una sonrisa similar.

_Su sonrisa ilumina el lugar._

–Sé que te debo una explicación, Berry –Quinn sabía que tenía que decirle algo para justificar su actitud–. Pero no somos amigas, no tenemos confianza. Te agradezco lo de hace un rato, pero...

–No tienes nada que explicarme –murmuró Rachel esquivando la vista de Quinn–. Tengo claro que no somos amigas, Quinn. El cambio de ropa esperando en mi casillero lo demuestra –suspiró–. Sé lo que se siente no tener nadie con quien hablar, necesitar llorar y no tener nadie que te apoye.

Una sensación de angustia comenzó a invadir a Quinn.

_Se siente como si la garganta comenzase a cerrarse y no pudieses respirar._

Era consciente de la situación de Rachel y sabía que en gran parte ella era la culpable del aislamiento que sufría la morena en clases. Pero no podía permitirse cargar con esa culpa.

_No ahora, no justo en este momento._

–Yo sí tengo con quien hablar y quien me apoye –atacó Quinn. El ataque siempre había sido su mejor defensa–. No te compares conmigo. Nunca lo hagas, manhands.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, se arrepintió. Rachel no había hecho más que ayudarla ese día.

–No me estaba comparando, Quinn. Y te pido respeto, al menos por hoy.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió cualquier posible respuesta o disculpa por parte de la rubia. Pronto una voz que desconocía se hizo notar.

–¡Estrellita, adivina quién salió más temprano hoy! –anunció la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas. Quinn se enterneció ante dicho apodo–. Rachel, no nos dijiste que tendríamos visitas hoy –agregó al percatarse de la presencia de Quinn–. ¡Qué emoción!

Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa a aquel hombre cuyas vestimentas le recordaban a una versión adulta de Kurt Hummel.

–Quinn Fabray, mucho gusto –se presentó rápidamente la porrista, intentado dar una buena impresión.

_Algunas costumbres no se olvidan fácilmente._

–Leroy Berry, encantado –respondió el padre de Rachel–. Finalmente conozco a la famosa Quinn Fabray –si no fuera por la afectuosa sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Leroy Berry, Quinn hubiese temido frente a aquella frase–. Mi estrellita siempre nos habla sobre sus amigos del Glee Club, pero especialmente sobre la famosa capitana de las porristas. Siempre le decimos que invite a sus amigos a casa, bueno, mi marido Hiram no tanto a decir verdad. Él cree que debemos dejar que Rachel tome sus propias decisiones y que cuando ella se sienta cómoda, nos presentará a todos sus amigos.

_Claramente Rachel sacó la verborrea de Leroy._

–Papi, detente... –murmuró avergonzada la morena.

–Pero si estamos en confianza, ¿no? –Quinn asintió, no tanto porque aquello fuera verdad, sino por la emoción que Leroy denotaba al hablar. Se podía apreciar el interés que tenía en la vida de su hija–. ¿Ves, estrellita? Tu amiga Quinn no tiene problema con que tu viejo padre esté aquí conversando con ustedes –Rachel negó, mientras Leroy se dirigía únicamente a Quinn–. Me alegra saber que personas como tú, Quinn, están presentes en la vida de mi hija. Deberías ayudarme a convencerla a que hagamos algo aquí en la casa con todos sus amigos.

–Papi, Kurt ha venido muchas veces a casa –aclaró Rachel–. Él es mi mejor amigo.

_Y probablemente, el único._

–Y sabes cuán bien me llevo con él, estrellita. Pero siempre hablas de todos tus otros amigos del Glee Club con tanta emoción que siento que ya los conozco también.

–Conoces a Finn también.

–Sí –afirmó Leroy con una mueca–. Bueno ese chico no es, ¿cómo decirlo?... un gran conversador. Parecía tan nervioso mientras te esperaba junto a nosotros... fue algo incómodo a decir verdad –hizo una pausa antes de agregar conmocionado–. ¿No será homofóbico verdad?

_¿Qué hacía Finn visitando a Rachel y esperándola junto a sus padres?_

–¡Papi! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo podría salir con alguien homofóbico? –Leroy se encogió de hombros con gran exageración. Al parecer el drama Rachel también lo había heredado de él–. Además, el papá de Kurt y la mamá de Finn están saliendo, por tanto ellos tienen cada día una relación más cercana, pueden llegar a convertirse en hermanos.

–¿Estás con Finn? –la voz de Quinn fue casi un susurro.

–No, mi estrellita no tiene novio –respondió Leroy por Rachel–, ¿cierto?

–Así es, papi –dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba a su papá. Quinn sintió una punzada de envidia frente a esa relación. Era lo que siempre había querido tener con su padre, o al menos algo similar.

–Bueno chicas, yo iré a preparar la cena –anunció Leroy dirigiéndose hacia la cocina antes de detenerse y girar sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a Quinn–. ¿Hay algo en particular que desees comer o no comer, Quinn?

–Yo no... –balbuceó la rubia.

–Eres mi invitada, no vas a rechazar mi exquisita comida, ¿cierto? –Leroy le plantó su mejor sonrisa.

–Claro que se quedará, papi –respondió por ella Rachel–. Estaremos en mi habitación mientras esperamos por tu comida.

Leroy asintió y siguió con su camino, mientras Rachel tomó de su mano y la guió escaleras arriba. Una vez allí, en el segundo piso de la acogedora casa de los Berry, se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía una estrella bastante grande y la abrió. Una vez dentro, Quinn pudo apreciar a cabalidad toda aquella habitación amarilla que le parecía tan familiar por los videos que la morena subía a MySpace.

–Tu papá es encantador –dijo Quinn para romper el silencio instalado entre ellas–. Yo siento lo de antes, estuvo fuera de lugar.

–Puede llegar a ser abrumador, lo sé. Ambos somos bastante intensos.

–¿Por qué no saben lo de los slushies? –Quinn pensó que si ella fuese Rachel habría dicho todo a sus padres.

–Sí lo saben –respondió Rachel mirando sus zapatos–. Pero no saben toda la verdad. Les di a entender que era una especie de guerra entre los distintos grupos, algo que todos sufrimos. No estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo participara en ese tipo de actos, pero les aclaré que el Glee Club respondía de otra forma –la rubia le hizo saber con la mirada toda la confusión que sentía–. ¿De qué serviría decirles la verdad? Ellos creen que soy perfecta, que todo el mundo debe adorarme, ¿por qué hacerlos sufrir? Nada va a cambiar, tú y yo lo sabemos. En el McKinley no harán nada, nunca lo han hecho... y Carmel no es una opción para mí. Jesse St. James está a cargo y sabemos que nuestra relación no es la mejor. Yo necesito brillar si quiero salir de aquí. En New York todo esto habrá valido la pena.

_¿Cómo lo hace?_

–Yo... yo si fuese tú me habría dejado en evidencia frente a tu papá –Rachel se encogió de hombros–. No nos merecemos que nos trates así –el tono de Quinn fue tajante y la morena la miró confundida–. Todos los que te hemos hecho daño, los que te hemos tratado mal. Tienes razón, en el McKinley no harán nada y, bueno, no entiendo bien el otro motivo, pero si eso es más importante para ti, está bien también... pero ¿por qué les mientes? Tu padre acaba de tratarme como si fuésemos mejores amigas. Dice que todo el tiempo hablas de nosotros, de mí...

–Insisto Quinn, ellos piensan que soy el ser más espectacular que ha pisado la tierra. Ellos me conocen, me enseñaron a amar, a perdonar, a ser tolerante, a brillar –bufó–. ¿Qué querías que les dijera? "Papás en el colegio todos me odian, me tiran slushies porque no les gusta la ropa que visto, porque ustedes son mis padres, porque todo lo que a ustedes les enorgullece a ellos les produce repulsión". ¿Eso quieres que les diga? Yo puedo soportarlo, pero ellos no. Ellos intentan protegerme de todo y de todos. Ellos no tienen la culpa de amarse y de amarme. Yo soy feliz con ellos. Y soy feliz al llegar a este hogar. Si hablara, todo eso cambiaría. No quiero que se culpen, pero si les digo la verdad, eso será lo primero que harán –Rachel hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. Así que les comencé a mentir, les contaba todo de ustedes, todo lo que veía que hacían, como si yo fuese parte de eso. Les contaba como todos me oían cantar, pero omitía que detestaban hacerlo. Y se volvió una costumbre, así, cada vez se fue haciendo más fácil.

–¿Y Kurt? ¿También te ayuda a mentir? –preguntó Quinn, cuya culpa crecía con cada palabra que la morena emitía.

–No. Él sólo sabe que mis papás no conocen la verdad sobre los slushies, pero no el resto de la historia –una sonrisa entre irónica y triste se formó en sus labios–. Tú eres la única que sabe todo. ¿Ironías de la vida, dicen?

Quinn quería abrazar a Rachel, pedirle perdón por todo, jurarle que todo mejoraría a partir de ese día, pero sabía que eso sería mentirle. Y no quería más mentiras para Rachel. Saber que sufría en silencio para que sus padres no lo hicieran, le produjo tal tristeza que sintió que se instalaba en su corazón.

–Lo siento. De verdad, Rachel –se sinceró Quinn–. Sé que yo he prolongado la ola de slushies y odio que recibes. Primero por intentar retener a Finn y ahora simplemente por temor.

–¿Temor?

–Si yo no soy la HBIC del McKinley, ¿quién soy? Tú tienes tu talento, tu familia que te apoya, tus sueños. ¿Yo? Odio, respeto reverencial y apariencias.

_Y un pequeño corderito que cada día resulta más difícil de ocultar._

–Tú eres mucho más que eso, Quinn –Rachel se acercó a Quinn y tomó sus manos–. Eres inteligente, tienes talento, quizás no tanto como yo –agregó, provocando una sonrisa en Quinn–. Tienes un cuerpo de envidia y eres hermosa. Aunque no fueses la HBIC la gente igual se daría vuelta a mirarte, porque es imposible que pases desapercibida, Quinn.

La porrista no pudo evitar pensar en que pronto nadie dejaría de mirarla, pero no por lo que Rachel decía, sino porque su barriga sería imposible de ocultar. Tenía los días contados antes de que su mundo se hiciese trizas. Las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes y por más que lo intentó, fue imposible que reprimiera el sollozo que llegó a oídos de Rachel.

La morena casi por instinto la abrazó, no tuvo que ver las lágrimas. Cuando Quinn bajó la mirada tras sus palabras supo que algo había pasado y sintió la misma necesidad de protegerla que horas atrás. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que Quinn la necesitaba y ella estaría ahí cada vez que fuese necesario.

Quinn sintió que esa verdad que tenía guardada bajo 7 llaves, luchaba por salir a la luz. Sin saber cómo se encontró diciendo esas dos palabras a otra persona. Ese acto que lo volvía todo real.

–Estoy embarazada.

_Pequeño corderito, nunca habías sido tan real como ahora._


	4. Contra el tiempo

**N/A:** Hola! Nuevamente gracias por todos los comentarios. Sólo escribo para aclara dos cosas:

1) Alguien estaba algo confundida con las cursivas, así que lo aclaro, son los pensamientos de las chicas, dependiendo de la óptica desde la cual se esté viendo la historia en ese momento.

2) No espero por cierto número de comentarios para postear un capítulo ni nada de eso. Valoro cada comentario y me comprometí a subir al menos un capítulo semanal (e intento cumplir con aquello), eso no va a variar si un capítulo tiene más o menos comentarios. Obviamente, es bueno recibir comentarios, porque te ayudan a notar detalles y las críticas constructivas siempre son útiles. Sepan que esta historia tendrá un final. No abandonaré el barco (:

Ojalá disfruten el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**IV. Contra el tiempo**

_Está embarazada. Quinn, está embarazada._

–Por favor di algo –suplicó la rubia a Rachel que aún no salía de su asombro.

–Eh... sí... yo... tú... –la cantante se quedó callada unos momentos para poder hilar una oración, antes de volver a hablar–. Yo no sé qué decir.

–Te he dejado sin palabras –intentó bromear Quinn–. Si la situación fuera otra, probablemente me estaría jactando de esta victoria, pero...

–¿Es de Finn? –interrumpió Rachel, fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

–¿Qué? ¿De Finn? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –Quinn se indignó por aquella insinuación. Quizás porque ya no tenía interés en Finn o nunca lo tuvo, quizás porque sabía que eso era lo único que le interesaba a la morena–. Finn me dejó por ti, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Sí, lo sé –respondió Rachel bajando la mirada–, pero tú lo amabas...

–No fue por amor, ¿ok? –la porrista suspiró antes de continuar–. A veces comentemos errores.

–Un hijo no es un error, Quinn –señaló la morena indignada.

_Quinn no podía estar pensando en abortar. Ella no lo permitiría._

–Claro que no lo es –Quinn se arrepentía de sus pensamientos iniciales, pero ahora estaba segura que el bebé que crecía en su interior no era un error–. Pero tener sexo sin protección sí lo es. Especialmente si ambos participantes están ebrios.

Rachel no podía imaginarse a Quinn en una situación como aquella. No conociendo a la intachable Quinn Fabray. No con lo preocupada que era Quinn del qué dirán. Quinn demostraba ser fría, racional y calculadora.

_Esa Quinn jamás se embriagaría y tendría sexo con... ¿con quién se había acostado Quinn?_

–Puck –respondió Quinn y Rachel se preguntó si había pensado en voz alta–. Estaba enojada con mi papá, así que quedé con Puck y quise rebelarme. Bebimos más de la cuenta y al día siguiente me desperté sin recordar nada, pero con evidencias de lo que había sucedido.

–¿De eso hablaban en el parque?

Quinn negó.

–No pude decírselo. No sé si quise decírselo en algún momento en realidad. Él quería que hablásemos y me pidió disculpas por lo sucedido. Me aseguró que no intentó aprovecharse de mí, que él se preocupaba por mí.

–Eso suena como el Noah que yo conozco –Rachel esbozó una sonrisa. No sólo Noah se preocupaba por ella, era algo recíproco. Pese a todo, la morena sabía que podía confiar en él–. Sé que no me compete, pero creo que deberías decírselo, Quinn... un bebé se hace de a dos. No debes cargar con todo esto tú sola.

–Si lo digo será real, no puedo con eso –Rachel la miró alzando una ceja–. No sé cómo te lo dije a ti –suspiró–. ¡No puedes decírselo a nadie!

–No lo diré, pero no es algo que puedas ocultar, Quinn. Tu cuerpo denotará los cambios...

–¡Lo sé! Sé lo que implica un embarazo, Berry –alzó la voz y Rachel automáticamente agachó su cabeza, mirando al suelo–. No... Hey, lo siento –dijo tomando a la morena de la barbilla para que pudiese mirarla a los ojos–. Tienes que hacerme frente, Rach. No dejes que te trate mal sólo porque estoy asustada...

_Rach... Sonaba tan bien en sus labios._

–Tal vez deberías dejar de atacar cuando te asustas –sugirió la morena–. A lo que iba antes, es que lo mejor es que digas la verdad. Que se sepa todo por ti antes que por un rumor. Así tus padres pueden estar preparados y apoyarte.

Quinn rió sarcásticamente ante las palabras de Rachel.

–Mis papás me van a echar de la casa en el mejor de los casos –Quinn bajó la mirada–. Lo voy a perder todo. Abortar hubiese sido lo más fácil, nada hubiese cambiado.

–Hubieses cambiado tú, Quinn –Rachel tomó una de las manos de la rubia–. Si decidiste descartar esa posibilidad, si te niegas a hacerlo es por algo. Y ese algo te pesaría toda la vida si decides hacerlo. Al menos así lo veo yo. Si no estás segura, no lo hagas.

–No voy a hacerlo. No puedo –Quinn dejó una lágrima recorrer su mejilla–. Lo apodé "pequeño corderito"... al bebé.

Rachel secó la solitaria lágrima y miró a la porrista con ternura.

_Ella me tiene a mí, pase lo que pase, me tiene a mí._

–Todo va cambiar, es verdad... pero no vas a perderlo todo. Santana, Brittany y Noah te apoyarán... y si ellos no llegasen a hacerlo, siempre me tendrás a mí –dijo la morena con seguridad–. Puede que no sea un gran consuelo para ti, Quinn, pero prometo estar para apoyarte y ya te ganaste a mi papi Leroy, así que las puertas de esta casa estarán abiertas para ti –hizo una pausa–. Y tus padres pueden sorprenderte.

–¿Sabes que mi padre es Russel Fabray, cierto? –Rachel asistió–. Él prefiere negar que tiene una hija antes de arruinar la imagen de perfección que lo rodea. Y mi madre hace todo lo que Russel ordena.

Rache bufó, porque sabía que Quinn estaba en lo correcto. Pero ello no hacía menos cierto lo que la morena sostenía.

–De todas maneras, no puedes posponerlo Quinn... Será peor, es eso seguro. Tampoco puedes dejar a Noah fuera de esto, además de ser parte responsable en lo sucedido, no es justo para él que le ocultes al bebé.

–Lo sé, pero el miedo me paraliza. No es fácil.

–No dije que lo fuera –se produjo un pequeño silencio entre ellas y Rachel tuvo una idea–. ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? Te dejo elegir –Quinn la miró confundida ante el abrupto cambio de tema–. Creo que es tiempo de que distraigas esa mente, Quinn. Tu pequeño corderito necesita tranquilidad.

La rubia sonrió ante el apodo de su bebé, mientras seguía a Rachel por la habitación en busca de las películas.

Minutos después, cuando la cantante escuchó la risa de Quinn producto de la cómica escena que observaban en la pantalla de su televisor, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Quinn necesitaba dar un descanso a sus pensamientos. Sonrió al recordar que ella era la única que sabía el secreto de Quinn. Que de todas las personas que rodeaban a la rubia, había sido ella la elegida.

_Era una promesa, la ayudaría en todo el proceso._

* * *

><p>Hiram Berry era muy opuesto a su esposo Leroy. Tal vez aquello era una exageración, pero sin duda, Rachel era mucho más parecida a Leroy que a Hiram. El abogado –detalle que Quinn conoció gracias a Rachel mientras veían la película que ella había escogido– era una combinación entre el estilo de Kurt y la personalidad de Rachel, pero, en palabras de la morena, carecía del increíble talento de ambos cantantes. Hiram, médico de profesión, era más tranquilo y vestía de manera más sobria, pero compartía con su esposo el amor por la música y las luces. Amor que habían transmitido a Rachel, claro está. En opinión de la cantante, el talento era herencia de Hiram, que cantaba mucho mejor que Leroy y era un prodigio en el piano. Quinn supo también que Rachel tocaba tanto el piano como la guitarra y que utilizaba ambos instrumentos cuando quería componer algo.<p>

Justo cuando la película acababa, Hiram Berry había golpeado educadamente la puerta de la habitación de su hija, con intención de saludar a su pequeña y a la famosa invitada. A diferencia de Leroy, Hiram no había llenado a Quinn de halagos, pero sí le había hecho saber cuánto apreciaba su presencia en su casa.

_Se había sentido bienvenida._

Por eso ahora, sentada en la mesa junto a los Berry listos para comer la cena, Quinn no podía sentirse más cómoda y, extrañamente, en familia.

–Tengo entendido que los Fabray son muy cristianos –comentó Leroy antes de comenzar a comer–. Por lo que si deseas, podemos hacer una oración para agradecer mi maravillosa comida. ¡Yo me ofrezco!

Hiram tomó la mano de su esposo y la apretó antes de comentar:

–Cariño, no es necesario que alabes tu propia comida. Todos sabemos lo maravillosa que es y Quinn podrá comprobarlo pronto –dirigió su mirada a Quinn–. ¿Quieres rezar antes de comer? No es un problema, en esta casa respetamos las creencias de todos.

–No es necesario, pero muchas gracias de todas maneras –dijo con una sonrisa Quinn.

–Yo solía ser católico –manifestó Leroy y tanto Hiram como Rachel negaron con la cabeza, provocando otra sonrisa en Quinn–. ¿¡Qué!?

–Es sólo la forma en que lo dices, papi –respondió Rachel, recibiendo apoyo de Hiram–. La liviandad con la que lo comentas como si hablases de ropa, comida o cualquier otra cosa trivial.

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó provocando la risa de los demás–. Odio cuando ustedes dos se coluden contra mí –se llevó la mano al pecho–. ¿Quinn tú también te has unido a ellos?

–No... Yo... Claro que no... –dijo Quinn entre risas.

–Bueno, ¿quién quiere comer? –preguntó Hiram con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a servir los platos.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas de parte de los padres de la morena, para la diversión de Quinn y la vergüenza de Rachel. La rubia pudo apreciar lo que era una verdadera cena en familia, donde los padres de verdad se preocupan por lo que sucede con sus hijos.

_Cuán equivocado estaba Russel._

Quinn había crecido escuchando a su padre hablar mal de los Berry. Probablemente porque su relación no era algo que él considerara "normal". Ella, pese a todo, nunca había crecido con ese tipo de prejuicios, o los había desterrado a temprana edad. Y estando sentada junto a los Berry se alegraba de aquello.

Una vez que la cena concluyó, Quinn anunció que era tiempo de regresar a su hogar. Hiram le agradeció una vez más la visita y le señaló que considerara aquella casa como la suya. Leroy le hizo prometer que volvería pronto, porque aún tenían mucho por hablar. La rubia con una sonrisa agradeció a ambos y prometió a Leroy volver lo antes posible. Si bien Quinn insistió en volver en taxi a su casa, los tres testarudos Berry la convencieron para que dejase que Rachel la llevara hasta la residencia Fabray.

Ya en el auto de Rachel, las chicas conversaron como dos amigas, disfrutando de la música que invadía el vehículo y de silencios cómodos. No fue sino hasta que llegaron a la casa de Quinn que Rachel, tras detener el auto, tocó el tema que habían evitado por horas.

–Debes decir la verdad, Quinn –la rubia desvió la mirada–. Al menos habla con Noah –Quinn negó y Rachel le tomó la mano izquierda, realizando suaves caricias con su pulgar. La atención de Quinn se centró en aquel gesto y en lo que le producía–. Debes hacerlo, Quinn.

–Lo sé –fue un susurro tan bajo que Rachel apenas pudo escucharlo.

–Y por más slushies que me tires, yo voy a estar para ti si me necesitas.

Quinn no pudo reprimir las ganas y abrazó a Rachel simplemente, porque la morena la conocía; sabía que aquello no cambiaría lo que sucedía en el McKinley, pero aún así le ofrecía su apoyo, y el alivio que sintió la rubia ante esas palabras era indescriptible.

–Gracias Rach –dijo Quinn separándose del abrazo, fijando su mirada en Rachel, disfrutando de la cercanía. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de la morena, acariciándola, hipnotizada por esos ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente. Tuvo que contener las ganas de hacer algo más–. Gracias...

_Un beso no es correcto. Tentador sí, pero no es correcto..._

Quinn no contaba con que sería Rachel la que cerraría la distancia entre ellas, posicionando sus labios sobre los de la rubia, depositando un casto beso sobre ellos.

–Buenas noches, Quinn –murmuró la morena, como si despedirse con un beso en los labios, por inocente que fuese, no tuviese nada de anormal. Especialmente, considerando la relación o no relación existente entre ellas.

–Buenas noches, Rachel –respondió la porrista, antes de bajar del vehículo.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación de paz y plenitud que la invadió apenas Rachel tocó sus labios. Tras cerrar la puerta de entrada de su casa, se apoyó en ella y llevó su mano a sus labios, sintiendo aún el calor de la boca de Rachel en ellos y, como si su corazón se hubiese trasladado de lugar, sintió sus labios latir, palpitando contra su mano. Quinn ignoraba que aquello era una manifestación de stress o nervios.

* * *

><p>Una semana había transcurrido desde aquella tarde en casa de Rachel. No había cruzado palabra alguna con la morena, pero sí la había observado cuando nadie se percataba. Rachel seguía su vida normal, recibiendo slushies a diario, aunque no por orden de Quinn. La rubia no había ordenado ningún slushie para Rachel, pero tampoco había impedido que el resto de las porristas o de los jugadores de fútbol americano lo hiciera. La cantante pasaba sus días en compañía principalmente de Kurt y, para el malestar de Quinn, de Finn, aunque no había visto ninguna actitud comprometedora entre ellos.<p>

Quinn había asistido a clases como si todo siguiese como siempre. Intentando cada noche convencerse de que debía hablar al día siguiente con Puck, pero desistiendo de ello al despertar. Actitud que había cambiado ese día, pues al despertar esa mañana de sábado, su convicción aún estaba y haciendo uso de ella, llamó a Puck y le pidió que se juntaran tras el almuerzo en el parque de siempre.

Llegar al lugar acordado se sentía como un déjà vu. Ahí estaba Puck, sentado tal y como hace una semana atrás.

–Hola, Puckerman –saludó Quinn al llegar.

–¡Hey, Q! ¿A qué debo el honor de esta cita? –preguntó bromeando el chico.

–Necesito que hablamos de algo importante, Puck.

–¿Qué pasa, Q? –el tono utilizado por Quinn había preocupado a Puck.

–Yo... eh... recuerdas... no sé cómo partir...

Puck se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó, intentado tranquilizarla. Poco a poco se apartó de ella y le sonrió para inspirarle confianza.

–Q, nos conocemos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. ¿Por qué no comienzas por el principio? –sugirió Noah.

Quinn tomó aliento antes de comenzar.

–Recuerdas la noche que nos excedimos con el alcohol –Puck asintió–. Esa noche no fuimos muy responsables...

–Lo sé, Quinn. Te dije que estaba arrepentido por lo sucedido y sé que tú también –interrumpió Puck.

–Sí, pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar –aclaró Quinn–. O sea, se vincula con eso, a decir verdad – Puck la miró extrañado–. No sólo fuimos irresponsables con el alcohol, Puck. Esa noche no nos cuidamos...

El silencio que se produjo puso extremadamente nerviosa a Quinn. Si bien no había dicho aquellas dos palabras que tanto temía, sabía que Puck entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sintió que su labio inferior comenzaba a palpitar, tal y como lo había hecho esa noche tras el beso de Rachel y se preocupó.

–¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó Puck en un susurro.

–Sí.

–Y, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Quinn se puso aún más nerviosa, porque si bien no quería estar con Puck, ni nada de eso. En el fondo, necesitaba su apoyo. Puck notó que Quinn comenzaba a palidecer y se golpeó internamente por su falta de tacto.

–Q, yo voy a apoyarte en lo que decidas –se apuró en decir–. No niego que es una sorpresa. Tú sabes cuán cuidadoso soy con esas cosas. Nunca pensé... –vio que Quinn parecía aún más pálida que antes y se volvió a reprender a sí mismo–. Yo sé que es muy complicado y, quizás egoísta de mi parte, pero me gustaría tener al bebé. Yo aportaría con todo lo que necesitases, no sería un hijo de puta como mi padre... Pero, la decisión final es tuya, Q. Yo voy a estar para ti, sea lo que sea que decidas.

–Voy a tenerlo, Puck –dijo Quinn y el chico del mohicano asintió.

La capitana de las porristas comenzó a sentir que la palpitación en su labio aumentaba y se comenzó a sentir mareada. Supo que algo andaba mal. No fue consciente de lo sucedido, hasta que sintió los brazos de Puck afirmándola, evitando su caída.

–Llama a Rachel –fue todo lo que pensó y habló Quinn–. Dile... a Hiram...

_Resiste pequeño corderito._

Quinn sintió que el mareo se incrementaba y luego todo fue negro. Cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de Puck, mientras éste desesperado intentaba llamar a la morena.


	5. Haciéndose cargo

****Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.****

**V. Haciéndose cargo**

Rachel no tenía una explicación para el hecho de haber besado a Quinn, aunque hubiese sido sólo un pequeño roce de labios. Había buscado y rebuscado algo lógico en su accionar durante días, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma: no tenía la menor idea respecto de qué la llevó a hacer lo que hizo. Quizás se debía a que sentía a Quinn tan desvalida, tan solitaria, con tanto temor. Ella siempre había sabido que detrás de toda esa fachada se escondía una Quinn distinta, pero nunca esperó encontrarse con esta Quinn tan desprotegida y necesitada. Y eso generaba una sensación en Rachel, sensación que nunca esperó sentir por Quinn: la necesidad de protegerla.

Hiram, sentado junto a su hija, pudo observar lo distraída que ésta estaba con sus pensamientos, porque era imposible que Rachel estuviese viendo televisión sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

Rachel parecía perdida en su propio mundo desde la visita de Quinn. La morena seguía negando que le sucediese algo, pero sus padres la conocían mejor que eso.

–Rachel, mi vida, ¿dónde tienes esa cabecita? –preguntó Hiram atrayendo la atención de la cantante.

–Aquí mismo, papá... pensaba sobre el documental que estamos viendo. En unos años más, mi nombre también estará en él –dijo excusándose y también muy segura de su futuro.

–Y con tu padre seremos las personas más orgullosas por ello, pero así como conozco tu talento, también conozco tus gestos y ambos sabemos que tu mente estaba o está muy lejos de la música –aseveró el médico.

–Eh... bueno... es que, digamos, el último tiempo –hizo una pausa–, me han sucedido cosas algo extrañas. O quizás, no me han sucedido, sino que más bien, yo he hecho cosas algo extrañas –agregó con nerviosismo la morena–. No es que las cosas sean extrañas en sí, sino que yo haciéndolas es algo extraño. Porque yo no acostumbro hacerlas, o sea, no de esa manera, ¿me entiendes?

–¿Rachel, estás consumiendo drogas? –preguntó Hiram asustado y Rachel pensó que cuando su papá se preocupaba por ella casi igualaba el nivel exageración de su papi Leroy.

–Por supuesto que no –el tono de Rachel fue categórico y Hiram respiró más tranquilo–. Sabes que no haría algo así.

–Nunca puedes estar 100% seguro de nada, mi vida. Especialmente cuando tienes hijos.

Rachel nunca estuvo tan de acuerdo con su papá como en ese momento.

–Yo siempre he estado segura de muchas cosas, pero en el último tiempo he perdido seguridad respecto de ciertos aspectos. No entiendo mi actitud...

–Así es la adolescencia, Rachel. La confusión forma parte de crecer. Es esa confusión la que te lleva a cuestionarte cosas y a madurar –explicó Hiram–. ¿Tiene algo de esto que ver con Quinn?

–Quizás –Rachel sabía que no podría mentirle con eso a su padre, porque el tema la ponía demasiado nerviosa lo que era imposible de ocultar–. Bueno, sí. Digamos que han sucedido cosas entre nosotras.

–¿Qué tipo de cosas? –preguntó el moreno intrigado–. ¿Se pelearon?

–No, no hemos peleado –aclaró la cantante–. Ella me contó un secreto, algo que nadie sabe... ni siquiera lo saben Santana y Britt.

–Eso quiere decir que te tiene confianza, mi vida. Es algo bueno.

–Sí, lo sé... pero es raro, papá. Si bien con Quinn tenemos una buena relación –mintió–. Tú sabes que ella es mucho más cercana a la Santana, a Britt, incluso a Noah. Es extraño que haya confiado en mí en algo tan importante, ¿me entiendes?

–Claro que sí, Rachel. Lo que pasa es que a veces es más fácil confiar en personas que no sean tan cercanas a nosotros, por muy extraño que aquello parezca. Porque en esas personas encontramos el apoyo que estamos buscando, porque con esas personas tenemos una conexión diferente, especial.

Los pensamientos de Rachel inmediatamente se remontaron a aquellos dos besos compartidos y las emociones que le habían generado.

_Claramente es una conexión diferente. Muy especial._

–Puede que tengas razón –admitió Rachel y guardó silencio. Su padre la miró invitándola a que le contase aquello que estaba guardando con tanto ahínco–. Cuando eras adolescente saliste con varias chicas, ¿cierto? –Hiram asintió–. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo comprender...?

Aquella pregunta de Rachel se vio interrumpida por la voz de Barbra Streisand y el nombre de Noah apareciendo en la pantalla de su celular. La morena hizo un gesto con su cabeza a Hiram para pedirle un minuto antes de continuar con su charla.

–Hola Noah –dijo a modo de saludo.

–Rachel, necesito tu ayuda –la voz de Puck transmitía su nerviosismo, cosas que preocupó a la morena–. Quinn.

–¿Qué le pasó? –el corazón de Rachel se aceleró y por la cara de preocupación que puso su papá, su rostro también denotó su angustia.

–Estábamos hablando y se comenzó a poner pálida y se desmayó y... –dijo rápidamente el chico del mohicano a través del teléfono–. Ella está embarazada, Rachel –susurró.

–Lo sé, Noah –respondió la morena–. Si no está acostada, recuéstala y levanta sus pies del piso, al menos unos 30 centímetros –escuchó que Noah seguía sus instrucciones–. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? –preguntó nerviosa–. Si han pasado más de dos minutos, llama a una ambulancia ahora.

–No, menos que eso, antes de perder la consciencia me dijo que te llamara –explicó Puck–. Ahí está reaccionando, Rachel –comentó–. ¿Le habrá pasado algo al bebé?

–No lo sé, Noah. No soy médico –respondió y Hiram le tocó el brazo preguntando con la mirada qué sucedía –. Tráela a mi casa, Noah. ¡Con cuidado!

–Ok. Yo la llevo –dijo el del mohicano y colgó.

–¿Qué pasó Rachel? –preguntó Hiram con preocupación.

–Quinn se desmayó y Noah no sabía qué hacer –dijo angustiada–. Ella recuperó el conocimiento antes de los dos minutos. Tú me explicaste que si un desmayo dura más de 2 minutos es grave. Entonces lo de Quinn no puede ser grave, ¿cierto, papá?

–Un desmayo no es algo normal, hija. Siempre hay que tener cuidado –explicó Hiram–. Lo mejor es que Quinn se realice un chequeo médico para descartar cualquier cosa.

–Le dije a Noah que la trajese así la revisas, papá –dijo Rachel, aún nerviosa.

–Lo mejor sería que fuese a una clínica, para que le hagan los exámenes correspondientes. Con su médico de confianza.

–Créeme, es mejor que tú por el momento veas que todo esté bien –aseguró la morena.

–¿Qué me estás ocultando, Rachel?

–No me corresponde a mí hablar, papá. Es un tema de Quinn.

Hiram asintió confiando en el criterio de Rachel. Fue a buscar su bolso y a preparar la sala para revisar a Quinn. Rachel se quedó sentada mirando entre la puerta de entrada a su casa y el reloj de pared. No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando los golpes nerviosos anunciaban la llegada de Noah y Quinn.

_Noah probablemente excedió los límites de velocidad y no respetó las señales del tránsito. _

Rachel hizo una nota mental, para reprender a Puck por su actuar, ya que pudo provocar un accidente y poner la vida de Quinn en peligro.

* * *

><p>Puck manejó como un loco hasta la casa de los Berry. Quinn temió realmente por su vida en el trayecto. No sólo por la forma y velocidad en la que conducía el chico del mohicano, sino por la calidad del vehículo en que se transportaban. Totalmente confiable, le había asegurado Puck, pero Quinn dudaba de ello. Por lo mismo, no quitó su mano de su vientre, como si de aquella forma pudiese brindarle seguridad a su bebé, como si así pudiese proteger a su pequeño corderito. Asimismo, Quinn tenía miedo por lo sucedido en el parque.<p>

_¿Y si algo andaba mal?_

Quinn sabía que su vida daría un giro tremendo, que las cosas no serían fáciles, pero aún así, no deseaba que nada malo le pasase a su bebé. Ya había soñado varias veces con el pequeño en sus brazos, con el pelo del color de Noah y unos ojos avellana, lo había soñado tan perfectamente hermoso, tan perfectamente único. No podía pensar en no conocerlo, pues era todo lo que la motivaba a seguir: sentirlo, escuchar su voz, poder olerlo, poder apreciar que ella era capaz de crear algo tan bello.

La rubia no fue consciente de cuánto necesita a Rachel, cuánto ansiaba su presencia hasta que la vio abrir la puerta de su hogar y lanzarse a sus brazos, como si estuviese desesperada por sentirla, por saber que realmente estaba allí.

Y por primera vez a Quinn no le importó el qué dirán, ni las personas a su alrededor, sólo le preocupó abrazar más fuertemente a Rachel, impidiendo que la morena se alejase de ella. Necesitaba que Rachel le dijese que todo estaría bien, que nada malo pasaría.

_Necesitaba sentir sus labios._

Aquel pensamiento asustó a la rubia, pero fue incapaz de reprimirlo y como si estuviese guiada por una fuerza sobrenatural, pegó su frente a la de Rachel, con sus labios a centímetros de los de la morena. Sólo era cosa de segundos para que el contacto tan anhelado se produjese.

–Chicas, dense un poco de espacio, necesitamos comprobar que Quinn está bien –dijo Hiram interrumpiendo todo contacto entre los labios de las chicas.

Rachel se alejó rápidamente preocupada por la salud de Quinn. La porrista se sonrojó a más no poder y evitó mirar a Puck en todo momento.

Hiram intentó recabar toda la información posible para poder determinar qué había pasado con Quinn. La rubia detalló cómo se había sentido antes que todo se volviese negro. Siempre escondiendo el hecho que estaba embarazada.

–Quinn, como médico, para un acertado diagnóstico necesito conocer cualquier posible factor que pudiese estar afectando tu salud –manifestó Hiram, tras escuchar el relato de la rubia.

–Q está embarazada –incluso ante el posible odio de Quinn, Puck no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro la vida de la porrista o su bebé.

–¡Noah! –exclamó una molesta Rachel, ante la sorpresa y mutismo de Quinn.

–Mi vida, hice un juramente ¿recuerdas? Mi confidencialidad está 100% garantizada –explicó Hiram.

–Lo sé, papá, pero no es algo que Noah pueda decidir revelar. Es un tema de Quinn –defendió a la rubia la cantante.

Puck, a pesar de estar siendo atacado, esbozó una sonrisa. Rachel era exactamente el tipo de persona que Quinn debía tener siempre a su lado. Saber que la morena protegería a Quinn era un gran alivio para el chico del mohicano.

La rubia, por otro lado, reprimió las ganas de lanzarse a los brazos de Rachel y demostrarle cuán agradecía se sentía por su actuar. Lo que sí hizo, fue tomar la mano derecha de la morena y apretarla suavemente, intentado transmitirle que todo estaba bien.

–Confío en ti, Hiram –dijo la rubia–. Pero debes entender que nadie más sabe esto y necesito que se quede así.

–¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? ¿Has ido a hacerte un chequeo médico? –preguntó el padre de Rachel y Quinn negó. Sabía cuánto tenía de embarazo, pero nunca había ido al médico–. Tienes que ir para que puedan realizarte algunos exámenes de sangre y serológicos específicos para comprobar ciertas cosas y descartar otras –explicó–. Hay que chequear que todo esté bien. Es necesario que vayas a tu ginecólogo de confianza, ojalá en compañía de tu madre. El apoyo es fundamental en estos casos, Quinn. Un embarazo adolescente puede ser muy difícil de sobrellevar –guardó silencio un momento, para luego preguntar con delicadeza–. ¿O has decidido ponerle término?

_¿Por qué todos preguntaban si ella iba a abortar?_

–Voy a tenerlo –miró a Puck con duda y el chico asintió–. Puck es el padre y me apoya –Hiram se mostró comprensivo–. No puedo ir con mi mamá, no pueden saberlo.

–Quinn eres menor de edad, si pasa algo, será necesario el consentimiento de tus padres para tomar alguna decisión.

Quinn palideció ante la idea. Y Rachel, quien había asumido el rol de su defensora, lo notó y reprendió a su papá.

–¡No la pongas más nerviosa, papá!

–No intento hacer eso, Rachel –Hiram sonrió al apreciar la actitud protectora de su hija, que en ningún momento había soltado la mano que Quinn le había brindado minutos atrás. La rubia al percatarse de aquella sonrisa se sonrojó–. Yo puedo hacer que un colega te realice un chequeo rápido por el momento en la clínica en la que trabajo, Quinn, pero será algo temporal. Además vivimos en Lima, todos aquí sabemos lo rápido que las noticias vuelan. Yo puedo prometerte confidencialidad con este chequeo, pero nada más... y los controles deben ser algo constante durante un embarazo.

–Recuerda que estamos contigo, Q –la confortó Puck–. Podemos hablar con tus padres juntos. Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

Quinn asintió entendiendo lo que Hiram le explicaba y agradeciendo las palabras que Puck. Miró a Rachel en busca de un apoyo y la morena no la decepcionó. Sin palabras, Rachel le dio a entender que ella estaría en aquel primer chequeo junto a ella.

* * *

><p>El primer chequeo había quedado atrás ya hace dos semanas. Fue una experiencia tan aterradora como maravillosa para Quinn, que estuvo todo el tiempo acompañada por Hiram, Puck y Rachel, que no soltó su mano en todo el proceso. Cuando le realizaron el ultrasonido, no pudo contener las lágrimas al escuchar los latidos de su bebé, cuando buscó a Puck y Rachel con la mirada, ambos tenían los ojos brillosos. Su pequeño corderito era un ser tan real como ella. Su pequeño corazón se dejó oír con fuerza, asegurando que era un luchador y que necesitaba que su mamá lo acompañara en esa lucha. Apenas aquella mancha casi indeterminada, como tan burdamente se refirió a la imagen de su bebé Puck, apareció en la pantalla, Quinn supo que nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión. Una vez que los resultados de los exámenes estuvieron listos, el ginecólogo le recomendó unas vitaminas y le aseguró que todo con el bebé iba bien, pero que ella debía cuidarse, especialmente de las situaciones de estrés.<p>

Tras todo lo experimentado en la clínica y las sabias palabras de Hiram, Quinn decidió que era momento de afrontar la situación. Su oculta amistad con Rachel le había dado la fuerza que necesitaba y, además, el médico le había advertido que por su esbelta contextura era mucho más probable que el embarazo se le comenzara a notar pronto. La sola idea de todos notando su embarazo erizaba su piel. Intentaba cerrar los ojos y centrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las miradas recriminadoras del resto del mundo.

Se había estado mensajeando por medio de whatsapp con Rachel toda la mañana, intentado buscar en ella una confianza que escaseaba. La morena no paraba de repetirle que era algo que debía hacer, que en el peor de los casos Noah y toda la familia Berry siempre estarían para ella. Pero el peor de los casos para la rubia, por mucho apoyo que aquellas personas le brindasen sería perder a su familia. Su familia estaba lejos de ser perfecta, como tanto aparentaba su padre, pero seguía siendo su familia. La idea de que la desterraran era igual a desprotección y eso era totalmente lo opuesto a lo que necesitaba durante todo el proceso.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, salió de su cuarto y llegó a las escaleras. En el camino tocó las figuras y las fotografías que adornaban los muebles, memorizando cada detalle, nutriéndose de los recuerdos de su infancia. Cuando se dispuso a bajar al primer piso, el aroma de la comida casera que su madre preparaba la inundó. Era el olor que ella siempre relacionaba con su hogar. No se trataba de un aroma a una comida en específico, era simplemente un aroma que ella vinculaba con la preparación de la comida, la mezcla de especias. Aspiró aquel aroma, haciendo que penetrara sus pulmones, que inundara su cuerpo. Pasase lo que pasase quería recordar el olor que la acompañó durante toda su vida, hasta ese momento.

Se dirigió primero a la cocina, invitando a su madre a reunirse con ella en el despacho de su padre, señalando que tenía un tema importante que hablar con ellos. Su madre la miró confundida, pero fiel a su estilo no dijo nada, sólo asintió, procediendo a quitarse el delantal y a acompañarla.

En el despacho, su padre descansaba imponentemente en el sillón de su escritorio. Ni relajado la imagen de Russel transmitía serenidad; él era la vida imagen de la autoridad, pero no de la buena autoridad, sino de aquella que asociamos con temor, del tipo dictatorial.

Había pensado en miles de discursos o formas de empezar a aquella conversación, o mejor dicho, confesión, pero tras señalarles a sus padres que debía hablar con ellos, sólo dos palabras salieron de su boca. Dos tajantes y contundentes palabras.

–Estoy embarazada.

Sintió que el silencio que invadía la habitación era tal que estuvo a punto de soltar una risa nerviosa, pero la voz de su padre lo evitó.

–No es posible.

Eso fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Russel, como si aquella frase pudiese borrar la realidad.

–Lo confirmé. Tengo 10 semanas –manifestó la rubia–. Fue un error, me emborraché y no nos cuidamos… –llevó una mano a su vientre intentando tranquilizar a su bebé y a sí misma.

–Te lo acabo de decir, no es posible. Ninguna hija mía tendrá un hijo fuera del matrimonio y menos aún, siendo adolescente –fue tajante el hombre de pelo cano–. Nos vamos a olvidar de esto, hoy mismo irás a la consulta de un amigo médico que me debe bastantes favores y asunto acabado.

–Russel –la voz de su mujer sonó sorprendida y horrorizada.

_Probablemente por sus profundas creencias cristianas, no porque se trate de su hija menor. No, eso jamás._

–No hay otra forma, Judy –dijo Russel y su mujer agachó la cabeza negando, pero sin contradecir lo manifestado por su marido.

La rubia observó la situación anonadada, la vida de su bebé para su padre no valía ni un segundo de consideración y su propia opinión, mucho menos.

–Lo voy a tener –nunca en su vida estuvo más segura de algo como en ese momento.

–No es algo sobre lo que tengas poder de decisión, Quinn – le dijo con sorna su padre.

–Claro que sí, es la vida de mi bebé de la que hablas como si fuese una decisión de lo menos importante. Es mi vida, es mi cuerpo, es mi decisión.

La fuerza del golpe que recibió de parte de su padre hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminase de rodillas en el suelo. Sentía que su mejilla palpitaba producto del golpe recibido, y llevó su mano hasta ese lugar para intentar calmar el dolor. Su madre se llevó ambas manos a la boca, pero una vez más, no intervino en la discusión.

–No vas a arruinarme la vida, porque simplemente decidiste comportarte como una puta –la voz de Russel fue casi un grito, pero no lo suficientemente alta como para alertar a alguien que estuviese fuera de la casa–. Vas a hacer lo que te digo y no hay nada más que hablar.

–No, no lo haré –lo contradijo la rubia–. Ya hay personas que saben mi embarazo y si algo llegase a pasarme, te aseguro que avisarían a alguna autoridad. Si intentas obligarme, les diré que hagan algo… y eso sí arruinaría tu imagen para siempre, Russel – lo desafió.

La porrista no entendía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para enfrentar a su padre, mientras observaba a éste tomar un vaso de whisky para luego estrellar el mismo contra la pared. Su madre se agachó inmediatamente a recoger los vidrios. Quinn se juró en ese momento que nunca dejaría que su bebé creciese en un ambiente así. Jamás tendría ese ejemplo.

–¿Así que ahora te rebelas contra tu padre, Quinn? –se acercó de forma amenazadora–. Bueno, entonces tienes dos opciones, o haces lo que te digo o me olvido que tengo dos hijas, más bien, me olvido que eres mi hija, Quinn.

–Russel, no puedes… –Judy intentó intervenir y Quinn tuvo esperanza, hasta que la voz de su padre interrumpió.

–Te callas, Judy –y Judy no dijo nada más.

_Sólo bastó que elevara su voz y Judy desistió. Así de poco valía ella y su lucha. Así de poco importante era para Judy._

–Entonces no nos volveremos a ver pronto –expresó la rubia antes de comenzar su camino hacia la salida de aquel lugar que había acabado con cualquier esperanza que pudo albergar.

–Quinn –la voz de su padre interrumpió su rumbo y el corazón de Quinn se aceleró nuevamente esperanzado.

–Cuando cruces esa puerta, no hay vuelta atrás –Quinn negó sin voltearse, para ocultar las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas de la mirada de esa persona que llamaba su padre–. Será tu palabra contra la mía, Quinn. Para mí, a partir de hoy, estás muerta.

Quinn siguió su camino, ya sin esperar que nadie la detuviese, ya sin esperanzas de que la situación fuese a cambiar. Algo dentro de la rubia se rompió en ese momento. Las palabras de su padre y el silencio de su madre provocaron una grieta en su alma que tardaría en ser sanada.

_Ahora estamos solos pequeño corderito._


	6. Charlas aclaratorias

******Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.******

**VI. Charlas aclaratorias**

No fue una buena semana para Rache; aunque todo comenzó el fin de semana anterior. Tras toda la mañana del sábado mensajeándose con Quinn y animándola a hablar con sus padres, la morena simplemente dejó de recibir respuesta de parte de la porrista. Rachel se comenzó a preocupar cuando eran ya más de las 22 horas y aún Quinn seguía sin atender sus llamadas o responder sus mensajes. Sólo supo de ella al día siguiente y gracias a Puck. El chico del mohicano había llamado a Rachel muy temprano para indicarle que Quinn estaba en su casa y que allí se quedaría hasta nuevo aviso. Le contó que la rubia había sido echada de su casa y que, al parecer, ya no formaba parte del clan Fabray. La cantante hizo prometer a Puck que éste haría todo lo posible para que la rubia se contactara con Rachel.

La ausencia de llamadas, mensajes, la mirada abatida de Noah y la frialdad de Quinn, fueron una muestra clara para Rachel de que la rubia no tenía intención de acercarse a ella. Porque todo lo que experimentó Rachel los días siguientes a aquel fin de semana fueron vacíos de parte de la rubia. Fue Quinn en su modalidad reina del hielo. Lo distinto esta vez es que algo faltaba en la mirada de la rubia. Quinn siempre había actuado como esa chica fría, distante, especialmente cuando se trataba de Rachel, pero aún así, la morena podía captar el brillo de sus ojos, cómo la espiaba cuando creía que nadie la observaba, su preocupación por Rachel, extraña y anormal, pero preocupación al fin y al cabo. Esta vez era distinto, era como si nada pudiese tocarla, si nada pudiese afectarla. Su mirada había perdido todo brillo, sus hermosos ojos avellana ahora parecían ser sólo una fuente color verde musgo.

Rachel intentó seguir con su vida con normalidad lo que incluyó acordar una salida con Finn. Lo anterior obviamente no significaba que hubiese estado despreocupada de la rubia; no, la morena estuvo pendiente de Quinn toda la semana, siendo informada por su nueva persona favorita, Puck. A juicio de la morena, la barriga de Quinn comenzaba a ser evidente o quizás aquella percepción se debía a que la cantante sabía del embarazo de la rubia. Pese a que la porrista no había cambiado su atuendo habitual, es decir, su uniforme, Puck le señaló a Rachel que la rubia no había participado de ninguna práctica durante la semana, aunque desconocía qué le había dicho a Sue para evitar ejercitarse junto a las demás porristas.

_Aunque haya sido una excusa débil, Quinn siempre ha sido la favorita de Sue. Eso juega a su favor._

Lo que la morena ignoraba que es Quinn, aunque ya no estaba pendiente de sus pasos, tenía una informante de ojos celestes que cumplía muy bien esa labor. Por lo mismo, la rubia estaba enterada incluso de aquella salida que Rachel había acordado con el quarterback.

–Te noto diferente, estrellita –comentó Leroy mientras cocinaban la cena con la que recibirían a Hiram–. Estás... ¿cómo decirlo?... apagada.

–Ha sido una semana diferente –respondió la morena.

–¿En qué sentido? –cuestionó el hombre, mientras cortaba una lechuga para añadirla a los demás vegetales.

–No sé, papi. Todo y nada –Leroy la miró confundido. Rachel continuó revolviendo aquella salsa cuyo aroma que comenzaba a inundar la cocina–. La adolescencia, quizás –agregó vagamente–. ¿Nunca te pasó algo así? –preguntó soñadora.

–¿Algo así cómo, estrellita? –Rachel sólo se encogió de hombros, por lo que Leroy intentó responder algo para aliviar a su pequeña–. Estrellita, la adolescencia es una etapa complicada. No lo digo sólo porque soy el rey del drama –le guiño un ojo a su hija y ella sonrió, recordando que su papá le había dicho algo similar días atrás–. Es una etapa de cambios, de descubrirse a uno mismo –suspiró–. En mi caso, fue la etapa más difícil y la más bella de todas. Enfrentar los prejuicios existentes hacia la homosexualidad en esa época era básicamente estar en una guerra diaria, donde siempre estabas en desventaja. Gracias a Dios, yo siempre tuve el apoyo de tus abuelos que, así como nosotros, lo único que querían era que su hijo fuese feliz. Fue muy difícil –recordó–. Pero, a la vez, fue maravillosa, porque fue el comienzo de mi historia con tu padre. Volvería a revivir cada golpe, cada insulto, sólo para volver a encontrar a tu papá.

Rachel se acercó a su padre con los ojos brillosos y lo abrazó. El amor de sus padres era tan palpable que la morena sentía que podía tocarlo. Aquella historia de lucha y triunfo había elevado sus expectativas en torno al amor. Ella quería una historia así, como un cuento de hadas. Nada menos. Por eso, ella sabía que se conformaba cuando estaba con Finn, porque si bien encajaban en la típica historia "chico popular se enamora de chica perdedora", faltaba algo. Rachel, sin embargo, estaba convencida que en algún momento su historia con Finn adquiriría ese "algo" faltante.

–¿Cómo supiste que papá era el indicado? –Rachel conocía de memoria la historia de sus padres, pero nunca había preguntado sobre ese punto en específico–. O sea, era el capitán del equipo de basketball, moreno, alto, atlético, atractivo, con miles de mujeres a sus pies. ¿Por qué te interesaste en él y no en otro, especialmente sabiendo que "era" –hizo las comillas con sus dedos– heterosexual?

–Porque mi alma lo reconoció –se limitó a decir Leroy con una sonrisa. Al percatarse del rostro confundido y algo molesto de su hija, agregó–. No es algo que pueda reducir a palabras, estrellita. Lo sabrás cuando te ocurra –añadió–. Pero puedo decirte que yo no busqué fijarme en él, o sea, yo era el chico del periódico al que muchos despreciaban por ser homosexual, lo que menos quería era más problemas. Tu padre siempre me pareció atractivo, es decir ¿a quién no? Era el chico perfecto. Y cuando tuve que entrevistarlo por la victoria en el último campeonato local, no me miró distinto ni se apartó. Fue tan encantador como siempre. Y hubo un click, fue cosa de un segundo y todo cambió –suspiró–. Cuando nos besamos por primera vez fue como si todo tuviese sentido de repente, como si todas esas dudas que no sabía que existían hubiesen sido respondidas. Nunca supe que me sentía incompleto hasta que estuve con tu padre, estrellita. Eso, es una alma gemela.

–Ojalá yo pueda encontrar la mía algún día –comentó Rachel soñadora, ignorando los pensamientos en su mente que le decían que ella había sentido lo mismo que su papi relataba cuando se besó con cierta porrista.

_Quinn no podía ser su alma gemela. No. Basta._

–Todos tenemos nuestra alma gemela, estrellita –Leroy dejó un beso en la frente de Rachel–. Hay una leyenda, teoría, mito o cómo quieras llamarle que dice que antes que todo el Big Bang se produjese, las almas gemelas vivían juntas siendo simples partículas atómicas, pero luego, cuando todo explotó, se dividieron y pasaron a formar parte de nosotros, convirtiéndose en nuestras almas. Por eso, cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela, todo en ti la reconoce, porque esa mitad de partícula se une con la otra mitad faltante, formando un todo, acabando con lo que nunca debió suceder: su separación. No hay fuegos artificiales ni todo eso que dicen las novelas y las películas. Tu alma gemela te completa y te sientes en paz, porque aquello que tanto extrañabas, por fin está junto a ti. Lo demás, es excitación, adrenalina y eso se va con el tiempo, estrellita. La paz, la sensación de que todo cobra sentido, el sentirte pleno, eso... Eso dura por siempre y por ello, es lo que tu alma gemela debe brindarte.

_Aquella rubia porrista de ojos avellana no puede ser su alma gemela. No. ¡Maldición!_

* * *

><p>Los sábados parecían ser días decisivos para Quinn. Era como si ese día de la semana fuese el único donde podían desarrollarse sucesos importantes. Por supuesto, estaba aquella tarde de día sábado dispuesta a confesar a sus amigas los últimos sucesos de su vida, con más desesperanza producto de lo sucedido con sus padres la semana anterior.<p>

Quinn recorrió con su mirada la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era el fiel reflejo de su dueña, tenía carácter, principalmente evidenciado por los colores fuertes que revestían las paredes y los cuadros que adornaban las mismas. A la vez, unos peluches específicamente dispuestos tanto en la cama como en una repisa, reflejaban la ternura escondida de su dueña. Ternura que provocaba la misma persona que había sido la encargada de regalar aquellos peluches.

–¿Q, nos dirás por qué pediste que nos reuniéramos hoy, en mi casa, interrumpiendo mis planes? –preguntó una molesta latina cansada del silencio que mantenía Quinn desde que había llegado a su casa.

–Como les dije, necesito comentar algo importante con ustedes...

–Sí, eso ya lo dijiste ayer rubia, pero aún no nos dices qué –Santana interrumpió el comienzo del discurso de Quinn con su característica actitud.

–Si no me interrumpes, quizás pueda decirles –respondió la rubia con ironía.

–¿Al fin nos dirás el secreto que Tubbie dice que escondes? –preguntó Britt con curiosidad.

–¿Podemos no meter al bendito gato en esto, Britt? –Santana miró a Britttany casi suplicando.

Quinn no pudo esconder la sonrisa. No sólo por la actitud de Santana, que parecía encontrar una calma que a menudo le faltaba cada vez que se dirigía a Britt; sino que, también, por las palabras de Britt. La capitana de las porristas creía que Britt utilizaba a su gato para verbalizar sus propias dudas y pensamientos. Quinn estaba segura que tantos malos comentarios respecto de la inteligencia de la rubia de ojos celestes habían menguado su seguridad y ella se había refugiado en su fiel compañero. Al menos eso creía Quinn, se le hacía más sensato que pensar que aquel gato tan robusto podía tener una suerte de poderes.

–No sé qué te habrá dicho Tubbie en concreto, Britt... pero sí, hay un secreto que he estado escondiendo de ustedes –manifestó Quinn y se percató de cómo Santana rodaba sus ojos.

–No me dijo qué era, porque era secreto Q –Brittany comentó mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Santana–. ¿Ves Santi que hay que escuchar a Tubbie? –Santana asintió sin ganas recibiendo un beso en su mejilla de parte de Brittany.

–Hace algunas semanas, 11 para ser más precisa, con Puck nos emborrachamos y nos acostamos...

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Perdiste tu virginidad con Puck!? –Santana gritó y Quinn agradeció que los padres de la latina estuviesen ausentes ese día.

–Santi, deja que Quinnie termine –el apodo usado por la rubia de ojos celeste le recordó a Judy. Quinn sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a esa pesadez que sentía en su pecho ante los recuerdos de su familia.

–Gracias, Britt –la bailarina sólo sonrió incitando a Quinn a que continuase–. Estoy embarazada, chicas... y lo vamos tener –agregó rápidamente la rubia para evitar cualquier pregunta, tan frecuente, relativa al aborto. La mano de Britt impidió que el grito de Santana se escuchase por todo el lugar–. Le conté a Russel y a Judy la verdad hace una semana –evitó referirse a ellos como sus padres–. Y, básicamente, me aborrecieron como hija. Así que lo único que tengo de ellos en este momento es el apellido. Estoy viviendo en casa de Puck desde ese día.

–Wow –fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Santana.

–¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes, Q? Podríamos haberte ayudado, somos tus amigas –dijo Britt entre preocupada y decepcionada.

–Es mucha información para digerir tan rápido, pero me subo a las palabras de Britt, Q. Al fin y al cabo, supuestamente somos tus mejores amigas. ¿En quién si no te ibas a refugiar este tiempo?

_Rachel._

–Asumo que Puck lo sabe ya que vives con él y él te ha brindado apoyo ¿no? –continuó la latina y Quinn asintió–. ¿Te has realizada chequeos, Quinn? Sabes que mi papá es dentista, pero debe conocer a alguien que pueda asesorarte... –el pragmatismo de Santana, tan admirado por Quinn, hacía presencia.

–Sí, ya me realizaron exámenes de sangre y un ultrasonido. Todo está bien.

–¿Puck te consiguió un médico? –preguntó extrañaba la latina. No es que ella dudara de las capacidades de Puckerman, pero el chico no era precisamente el mejor al momento de tomar decisiones prácticas.

Quinn debatió internamente si decirles la verdad a sus amigas o no.

_Si quieres comenzar un vida lejos de las viejas tácticas de Russel, lo mejor es intentar ser lo más honesta posible. _

O al menos, eso creía Quinn.

–Rachel –respondió Quinn ante el asombro de ambas porristas–. Rachel se enteró que estaba embarazada y, bueno, su papá es médico y él tiene un amigo que me realizó el chequeo.

–¿Y cómo se enteró Berry? –Santana no sólo manifestó su confusión en su tono de voz, sino que también en la expresión de su rostro.

–Yo... yo... bueno... eh... yo se lo conté –admitió la rubia de ojos avellana.

–¿Me estás diciendo que el hobbit se enteró primero que nosotras, tus mejores amigas, Q? –Santana parecía desprender fuego por sus ojos y humo por sus orejas. Quinn sabía que la latina no le haría daño, pero aquello no impidió que tuviese algo de miedo.

–Sí... bueno... –Quinn suspiró–. No sé porqué se lo conté. Estaba superada por la situación, había intentado hablar con Puck y no pude y ella estaba ahí y no sé... me ayudó y se lo dije –agregó con verborrea mientras la latina negaba.

–¿Es por eso que me pediste que vigilara y espiara a Rachel esta semana, Quinnie? ¿Tienes miedo de que pueda decir algo? –preguntó Brittany con preocupación.

Quinn supo lo que vendría apenas la bailarina pronunció aquellas palabras, aún así, se asustó al escuchar el grito de la latina.

–¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Santana–. ¿Hiciste que mi Britt-Britt espiara al hobbit? ¿Que lo siguiera?

–¿Puedes dejar de llamar a Rachel así? –dijo molesta Quinn y Santana sólo rodó sus ojos–. Sí, le pedí a Britt que estuviese pendiente de Berry, pero no porque piense que vaya a decir algo –añadió Quinn. La pequeña cantante sabía su secreto hace mucho tiempo y no había dicho nada hasta el momento, lo que confirmaba su confianza en ella–. Es sólo... ella me ha ayudado bastante, aunque resulte difícil de creer, y bueno... quiero saber si algo llega a pasarle.

–¿Y por qué no la vigilas tú misma, Fabray? –preguntó Santana–. Más bien, ¿por qué no la vigilaste esta semana tú misma, Fabray? –agregó con suspicacia.

–¿Por eso no has ordenado más slushies para Rachel desde hace algún tiempo? –Brittany sonrió todo el tiempo que habló.

–Sí, Britt –respondió primero Quinn, porque era mucho más fácil decir eso que ahondar en lo siguiente–. Debo mantener a Berry lejos de mí, ¿ok? –Britt negó confundida y Santana se limitó a alzar una ceja exigiendo más información–. No puedo permitir que Rachel se siga acercando. No después de lo que pasó con mis papás. Menos gente cerca, implica menos decepción.

_No podía dejar que Rachel se volviese más importante en su vida, más de lo que ya era._

–Pero Rachel es buena, no te va a decepcionar, Quinnie –comentó la bailarina con optimismo.

Se produjo un silencio hasta que Quinn sintió que su cabeza era golpeada por objeto, objeto que identificó como un cojín y la sonrisa de Santana indicada que ella era la culpable.

–¡Oh! –exclamó la latina–. ¿Q, te cambiaste de equipo?

–¿Qué dices, Santana? –preguntó confundida la aludida.

–Que te gusta el enano –señaló como si nada–. El hobbit hace que mojes tus bragas.

–¡Santana, no seas vulgar! –casi gritó la sonrojada rubia–. No proyectes tu realidad en mí.

–No proyecto, rubia. A mí el hobbit no me gusta nada –Santana guardó silencio unos segundos como si estuviese pensando o imaginando algo–. Aunque si lo pienso bien... no está tan mal, o sea detrás de esa ropa...

–No lo decía por eso Santana –interrumpió Quinn, intentado evitar que su amiga continuara imaginando a Rachel de una forma más... sexual–. Sabes que me refería a que tú no eres capaz de admitir, fuera de estas cuatro paredes, que te gustan las chicas.

–Y esas piernas –continuó Santana como si Quinn jamás la hubiese interrumpido–. O sea, cómo es posible que un enano tenga esas piernas kilométricas que parecen tan trabajadas, casi tocadas por los ángeles –agregó con malicia, provocando a Quinn–. Y esa boca, ¿se imaginan las cosas fantásticas que puede llegar a hacer con esa boca?

–¡Santana, para! –gritó Quinn–. Te estoy hablando en serio –amenazó–. Deja de imaginarte a Rachel de esa manera. Te lo prohíbo.

–¿Por qué? Si tú ya nos aclaraste que no te pasa nada con la reina del drama. ¿Por qué el resto deberíamos restringirnos de apreciar su cuerpo o sus talentos?

–Santi tiene razón, Q. Rachel es muy sexy y talentosa –Brittany miró a Santana pensativa–. ¿Crees que aceptaría estar con nosotras, Santi? Así como en un trío.

–¡Ya basta! –exclamó la rubia–. Dejen de pensar en Rachel de esa manera. Última vez que se los digo, se los prohíbo.

–¿Y por qué? –presionó la latina.

–Porque a Rachel no le gustan las chicas. Es más va a salir hoy con Finn.

_Porque Rachel estaba enamorada de Finn. Eso no lo iba a cambiar un par de besos o unas charlas._

–¿Qué le ve el hobbit al idiota de Hudson? –Santana preguntó con asco–. Además hacen una pésima pareja él es gigante y ella, bueno, un enano.

–Santi... –Brittany negó mientras Santana agachaba la cabeza.

–Lo siento, Q. De verdad, pero es que no entiendo a Berry. Tú eres mil veces mejor que Hudson. Mucho más hermosa.

–Gracias San –dijo Quinn sinceramente–. Pero no se trata de que me guste Berry o algo similar. Sólo que no quiero que hables así de ella –la latina asintió–. Tampoco entiendo qué le ve a Finn –agregó ya perdida en sus pensamientos–. O sea, es un buen tipo, pero no está a su nivel. Ella se merece alguien mejor, alguien que se preocupe de sus intereses, que la apoye –continuó su discurso–. Además Finn ni siquiera besa tan bien... cómo conformarse con eso cuando ella es tan buena besadora...

–Espera, ¿qué? –interrumpió Santana.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Quinn bajando de su nube.

–Dijiste que Berry besaba muy bien. ¿Cómo sabes eso, Quinn?

–Yo no dije eso –respondió nerviosa.

–Sí, sí lo hiciste –dijo Santana siendo apoyada por Britt que asentía con una sonrisa digna del gato de la película de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Quinn se arregló incómoda su vestido, para luego comenzar a tocarse ambas manos con nerviosismo.

–Quizás... quizás nos besamos –murmuró.

–¡Wanky! –alzó la voz Santana. Quinn odiaba esa palabra, pero su amiga la había adoptado como propia después de escucharla en una serie extranjera–. Así que la diva sí sabe ocupar su boca –apenas pudo terminar esa frase, porque recibió un golpe de parte de Quinn–. Tranquila Q, ya entendimos que Berry es tuya.

–Aunque si quieren, pueden unirse a nosotras cualquier día –sugirió Britt.

–Gracias, B, pero dudo que vuelvan a repetirse –respondió Quinn y Santana alzó una ceja exigiendo una explicación–. Yo la besé en la fiesta de Puck –ambas porristas abrieron sus bocas en señal de asombro–. Estaba ebria y ella me intentó ayudar. Discutimos y luego, la estaba besando y ella respondiendo a mi beso –Santana exclamó un "wanky" por lo bajo–. Semanas después, luego de pasar la tarde juntas en su casa, ella me fue a dejar a la mía y cuando nos despedimos, me dio un beso en los labios.

–¡Ay, qué lindas! –dijo Brittany soñadora.

–Nada de eso, B. Fueron dos errores. No volverán a repetirse –manifestó la capitana de las porristas–. Ella está con Finn y a mí no me gustan las chicas. Además es Rachel Berry, la chica que he atormentado todo este tiempo.

–Quizás esa fue la forma en la que reprimiste tus verdaderos sentimientos.

–No me psicoanalices, Santana –expresó Quinn–. No me gusta Rachel, ¿entendido?

–Ok. Digamos que te creo, pero ¿acaso no crees que Berry se merece algo mejor que Hudson? –preguntó la latina–. De hecho, tú misma lo dijiste. ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo al respecto? Digo, después de todo Berry te ayudó todo este tiempo.

Quinn sopesó las palabras de Santana. Su amiga tenía razón en lo que señalaba, aunque la rubia desconocía los verdaderos motivos de la latina tras su sugerencia. Para la morena era claro que su amiga sentía algo por la cantante e iba a ayudarla a conquistarla, aunque la rubia ignorase que lo estaba haciendo.

–Sí, creo que deberíamos hacer algo.

–Britt-Britt, ¿sabes dónde llevara Hudson a Berry hoy? –Brittany asintió y Santana agregó–. Entonces creo que deberíamos ir allá y arruinar esa cita. Obviamente, sin que ellos noten nuestras intenciones.

–¿Como agentes secretos? –preguntó ilusionada la chica de ojos celestes y la latina asintió. Brittany comenzó a aplaudir emocionada.

–Creo que tenemos una cita que arruinar. Manos a la obra –señaló Quinn con su típica sonrisa estilo HBIC.

Santana, a la vez, sonrió con sorna y Brittany sólo comenzó a imaginar formas en las que podían lograr unir a Rachel y Quinn, porque a su juicio formaban una linda pareja. Además, en opinión de la bailarina, así podrían salir las cuatro en una cita doble. Pensó que tendría que charlar con Santana para idear planes para juntar a las que denominó "Faberry".

Quinn, por su parte, se dedicó a pensar en las formas en las que arruinarían esa cita. Sabía que las ideas de Santana podrían ser algo excesivas y quería tener alternativas.

_Rachel Berry, hoy con Finn tendrás la peor cita de tu vida._


	7. Las destroza-citas

********N/A: Pido las disculpas correspondientes por no actualizar semanalmente como lo había dicho, pero el estudio y mi vida social me lo han impedido. Espero poder subir capítulo el próximo fin de semana o, al menos, el siguiente a ese. Reitero las disculpas y gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia.********

********Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.********

**VII. Las destroza-citas**

Breadstix. Ese era el lugar elegido por Finn para su cita con Rachel. Breadstix, como siempre. Ninguna novedad, ningún intento por hacer algo diferente.

_Ella se merece algo mejor._

Quinn había intentado mantener la calma durante su recorrido hasta aquel lugar, pero una vez que Santana apagó el motor del auto de su madre, el cual había sacado de la cochera sin permiso, los nervios de la rubia hicieron presencia. No podía concentrarse en el plan de Santana, quien en ese momento explicaba a Britt por tercera vez cuál sería el primer punto a seguir.

–San, ese señor nos está mirando de forma extraña –interrumpió la bailarina, sorprendiendo a las restantes porristas.

–¿Quién? –preguntó la latina y Brittany apunto con su dedo índice derecho hacia el costado izquierdo del vehículo, por donde se podía apreciar a un hombre caminar hacia ellas–. ¿Qué mierda? Si ese viejo sigue acercándose le enseñaré lo que hacemos en Lima Heights Adjacent.

Quinn sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, pues la latina solía sacar a relucir el barrio del que supuestamente provenía cada vez que necesitaba intimidar a alguien. La verdad era que Santana López sólo conocía Lima Heights Adjacent de vista, ya que quedaba cerca de su casa, pero jamás había vivido allí. Su vida, por suerte, se había desarrollado en un ambiente amoroso, sin otros gritos que los característicos en las personas hispanohablantes, pero su ruda actitud y el español que había aprendido gracias a su familia, hacían su falsa historia creíble. La rubia despejó sus pensamientos y se centró en el supuesto hombre que se acercaba a ellas. Su sorpresa fue gigante cuando lo vio parado a su costado, con una sonrisa en el rostro, golpeando la ventana del vehículo.

–Voy a llamar a la policía, es un acosador. Mira cómo viste, es algo raro –dijo Santana mientras buscaba disimuladamente su celular en su cartera. Un "hola Quinn" se escuchó a través de la ventana.

–¡Noo Quinnie, te conoce! Quizás ha investigado tu vida y ahora planea llevarte a una cabaña alejada como en esas películas que no me gusta mirar –comentó con temor Brittany.

–Chicas, es el papá de Rachel –habló la rubia mientras bajaba la ventana de aquel vehículo y le correspondía la sonrisa a aquel hombre–. Hola Leroy, qué gusto verte.

–El gusto es mío, Quinn. Le dije a Hiram que eras tú. Obviamente el reservado de mi esposo dijo que no viniese a saludarte, porque probablemente tú estarías disfrutando con tus amigas, pero me pareció muy descortés de mi parte no venir a saludarte mientras Hiram realiza nuestro pedido para llevar –dirigió su mirada a las restantes ocupantes del vehículo antes de agregar–. Asumo que ustedes son Santana y Brittany –las aludidas asintieron–. Coinciden perfectamente las imágenes que tenía de ustedes en base a las descripciones que mi estrellita nos ha dado de sus amigas del Glee Club.

–¿Rachel le ha hablado de nosotras? –preguntó una sonriente Brittany.

–Claro, ella siempre nos habla de sus aventuras en el Glee Club y, por supuesto, de sus amigas. Es una lástima que nunca las invite a casa. Bueno, al menos ya invitó a Quinn. El siguiente paso pueden ser ustedes.

–¿Rachel dijo que somos amigas? –preguntó una sorprendida latina.

–¡Qué bromista que es Santana! –dijo de inmediato Quinn al ver la cara perpleja de Leroy–. Nunca sabe cuándo parar y hablar seriamente –la mirada que le dirigió a Santana le dejó claro a la latina que no debía seguir con el tema.

–¡No pudiste contenerte, amor! –dijo una voz a espaldas de Leroy que Quinn inmediatamente identificó como Hiram.

–No podía irme sin saludar a Quinn. Hubiese sido un gesto de mala educación para con ella. Además, pude conocer a estas dos preciosas muchachas, Santana y Brittany.

Las porristas se presentaron con Hiram, quien siempre les dedicó una sonrisa afable.

–¿Todo bien, Quinn? –preguntó Hiram en una pose más profesional–. ¿No has sufrido ningún otro episodio?

–No, por suerte, todo ha estado bien.

–Aunque las hormonas del embarazo están haciendo efecto ya en Q –agregó con picardía Santana.

–¿Embarazo? –preguntó Leroy confundido y Quinn negó.

–Pero Quinnie ahora vive con Puck, porque sus papás ya no la quieren –dijo Brittany con tristeza.

–¿Qué? ¿Tus papás te echaron de la casa? –Leroy preguntó anonadado –. ¿Y quién es ese Puck?

–Mi papá me dio a elegir: o abortaba o me iba. Y Puck es el papá del bebé que estoy esperando.

–Eso es ilegal, ¿sabes? Podemos tomar medidas –dijo Leroy rápidamente–. Además, quiero saberlo todo sobre ese tal Puck. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Quinn escuchó a Santana susurrar que Leroy hablaba igual que Rachel y sonrió porque la latina tenía mucha razón.

–En lo legal no me meto, porque ese es tu área, amor –comentó Hiram, acariciando el brazo de su esposo, tranquilizándolo–. Y por muy terrible que encuentre todo lo sucedido, Quinn tiene que estar tranquila, por lo que no sé cuán bueno sería tomar alguna acción legal en este momento. Además, Puck es un buen chico –Leroy lo miró extrañado–. ¿Recuerdas a Sarah, la hija de Connie? –Leroy asintió–. Bueno, recuerdas que ella tiene dos hijos, el mayor es Noah, mejor conocido como Puck.

–¡Noah, claro que recuerdo! –exclamó Leroy–. Siempre con su guitarra en las reuniones que solíamos organizar. Rachel lo seguía a todas partes como una enamorada –el ceño fruncido de Quinn sacó una carcajada a la latina y sonrisas cómplices entre Brittany y Leroy–. Aunque está claro que mi estrellita ahora te prefiere a ti, Quinn.

–¡Leroy, eres de los míos! –exclamó Santana estirándose para que chocar manos con el aludido, mientras Britt los acompaña aplaudiendo.

–¿A qué te refieres, cariño? –preguntó confundido Hiram.

–Estoy seguro que la lentitud de mi estrellita para entender cosas evidentes, es herencia tuya. No eres capaz de apreciar ni siquiera lo que obviamente está frente a tus ojos –Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–Es por eso que venimos a arruinar la cita de Rachel y Fin –dijo Britt.

–¡Oh! Eso es magnífico. El chico todavía no pasaba a buscar a mi estrellita cuando salimos de casa. ¿Qué clase de cita llega atrasada? ¡Nadie! Así que cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten–apoyó Leroy.

–No apoyo este tipo de actos, pero sí estoy de acuerdo en que mi hija debería estar con una persona distinta a Finn. Él es un buen chico, pero la mayoría del tiempo no tienen de qué hablar. No es capaz de apreciar ninguna de las cosas que tanto gustan a Rachel –dijo Hiram–. Pese a lo que acabo de decirles, creo que lo prudente es llevarme a mi esposo a nuestra casa a disfrutar de la cena que nos espera en el auto, probablemente fría, y no formar parte de esto. Si Rachel se llega a enterar, nos deja de hablar.

–Odio que arruines la diversión cuando tienes razón –se quejó Leroy–, pero les reitero, cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten, aunque si las llegan a descubrir, yo negaré todo tipo de participación en esto –agregó y su esposo negó.

–Bueno, nosotros entonces nos vamos –se despidió Hiram, ante las palabras de su esposo–. Quinn por favor, pasa por la casa para que conversemos –la rubia asintió.

–Sí, tenemos mucho que hablar, muchacha –dijo Leroy–. Ha sido un gusto platicar con ustedes. Espero novedades y su visita en nuestra casa muy pronto –agregó despidiéndose de las tres porristas.

–Eso fue inesperado –comentó Santana una vez que los Berry se marcharon–. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que los papás del hobbit podían ser tan agradables? –Quinn sólo la amenazó con la mirada tras la utilización de aquel apodo–. Leroy se viste muy parecido a Kurt. ¿Creen que Lady Hummel lo imite? ¿O quizás está enamorado de él?

–No digas estupideces, Santana –la cortó la rubia–. Y no llamas a Rachel así.

–Es con cariño, Q –dijo la latina–. No puedes pretender cambiarme. Te juro que no intento ofenderla con mis apodos. Bueno, no tanto –sonrió y luego frunció el ceño–. Por cierto, ¿qué fue eso de nosotras 4 siendo amigas?

–Bueno, no es algo que me corresponde a mí decirles –Santana miró amenazante a Quinn y ésta supo que lo mejor era hablar–. Ella no quiere que sus padres se preocupen por lo que le sucede en McKinley, así que les miente. Habla como si fuésemos amigas y les dice que los slushies son cosa de guerra entre clubs. Sabe que si se enteran se culparán, así que prefiere verlos felices.

–Eso... wow... es bastante poco egoísta –dijo una asombrada Santana–. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado de la señorita "soy el centro del mundo"?

–Rachel no es así –contradijo Quinn–. Sí, es una diva muchas veces, pero siempre está preocupada del resto. A su manera. Y es leal, sabes que puedes contar con ella siempre.

–Es verdad. Una vez olvidé el dinero del autobús para regresar a casa tras mis clases de baile, Rachel que justo pasaba por ahí me lo prestó y nunca lo cobró de vuelta –comentó Brittany provocando una sonrisa en Quinn.

–Okay, el enano es el mejor ser del universo –dijo con ironía la latina–. Ahora bajen del auto y recuerden el plan, porque la parejita acaba de entrar.

Las rubias acataron la orden de Santana y descendieron rápidamente del vehículo. Quinn no pudo evitar volver a sentirse nerviosa, no quería quedar expuesta ni hacer sentir mal a Rachel.

El plan era bastante sencillo: sentarse en una mesa al costado de Finn y Rachel, intervenir lo máximo posible en sus conversaciones y poner en evidencia al chico.

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar, divisaron a la pareja y se alegraron al constatar que la mesa a su lado estaba vacía. Rápidamente Santana tomó la mano de Brittany guiándola hacia la mesa en cuestión, con Quinn siguiéndolas muy de cerca. La presencia de las tres porristas no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, especialmente para Finn.

–¿Sentarán a nuestro lado? –preguntó el chico algo confuso.

–Sí, ¿algún problema? –respondió la latina en tono defensivo.

Quinn, sentada junto a Britt, veía de reojo a la cantante. Rachel por su lado, buscaba la mirada de Quinn, sentada diagonal a ella, frente a la latina.

–Bueno, me parece algo extraño e incómodo. Con Rachel estamos en una cita. Es algo privado –comentó Finn.

–Si no querías a nadie cerca, debiste llevarla a otro lugar. Además esta es la mesa en la que Britt quería sentarse, así que de aquí no nos movemos.

–Quizás deberíamos cambiarnos nosotros de mesa, Rach –comentó por lo bajó Finn, pero Quinn puedo oírlo y se tensó al oír al chico llamando de aquella forma a la morena.

–No, está bien, Finn –Rachel no sabía bien como iba a afrontar esa cita sabiendo que Quinn estaba ahí. Daba igual si se cambiaban de mesa, el solo hecho de estar consciente de la presencia de la rubia en el lugar la inquietaba–. Además, Santana tiene razón, aunque nos cambiemos de mesa, estaremos rodeados de gente. Es sábado por la noche, el día de mayor concurrencia.

Finn aceptó las palabras de la morena con algo de reticencia. Las tres porristas se sonrieron sabiendo que el primer punto de su plan estaba listo. Al ver a la camarera acercarse a la pareja, Britt supo que tenía que poner en marcha el punto dos.

–Si están en una cita, eso quiere decir que tú Finn ordenarás por ambos, ¿cierto? –preguntó la bailarina sonriendo al muchacho–. Eso es lo que hacen en las películas románticas.

–Claro –dijo el quarterback sintiéndose presionado por Brittany–. Conozco bien los gustos de Rachel –agregó al apreciar el gesto de soberbia en el rostro de la latina–. Bueno, una lasaña boloñesa para ella y spagguetti Alfredo para mí –dijo a la camarera que tomaba su pedido–. Rachel ama la lasaña.

Santana ahogó su risa, Britt se mordió el labio para reprimir su sonrisa y Quinn negó mirando al piso al escuchar la elección del chico.

–Finn, soy vegana –le recordó una sonrojada morena.

–¡Oh sí, es verdad! Me confundí –se excusó rápidamente, para luego mirar a la camarera y agregar-: una lasaña vegetariana, mejor.

Quinn se preguntó si realmente Finn se había preocupado alguna vez por los gustos y las convicciones de Rachel.

–Aquí no tienen lasaña vegana, Finn –dijo Rachel y Finn la miró confundido–. Ser vegana no es igual a ser vegetariana. No como productos lácteos, por ende, no como lasañas normales, por muy vegetarianas que sean –explicó la morena–. Pediré una ensalada.

–Entonces eso es, una ensalada –dijo el chico mientras que la camarera lo miraba ya aburrida–. La ensalada césar es muy buena, deberías probarla –sugirió.

–Tiene pollo, Fin –Santana estuvo a punto de reír de no ser porque Quinn golpeó su pierna–. Pediré la ensalada del campo –dijo la morena a la camarera–. Sin huevo, por favor.

Una vez que la camarera, tras tomar sus pedidos para beber, se marchó, Finn pidió disculpas a Rachel, excusándose en ser un poco descuidado con esas cosas. La morena le dijo que no importaba, pero las tres porristas sabían que el punto dos de su plan estaba ya listo y, con ello, la cita de la pareja, comenzaba a ser destrozada.

Luego de que las chicas hiciesen sus respectivos pedidos, Santana decidió que era tiempo de poner en marcha el punto tres de la lista de su elaborado plan. La pareja parecía algo entretenida con su conversación, así que era momento de intervenir. Antes de hablar, les dio un guiño a las rubias, para advertirles lo que seguía.

–Finn, disculpa –dijo la latina interrumpiendo la conversación entablada en la mesa a su lado. Finn le comunicó con un gesto que no había problema–. Noté y comenté con las chicas que estás más musculoso, ¿es posible?

–Ehh... bueno... –Finn se sonrojó–. He estado haciendo más ejercicio desde que llegó Sam. Tengo que estar en forma para no perder mi lugar en el equipo –agregó sonriéndole a Rachel.

–Es que ahora te que veo con esa camisa, tus brazos se notan más definidos. Es posible observar los frutos de tu trabajo, quizás debas darme algunos consejos –dijo Santana coqueteándole al chico que se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

–Eh, gracias... –contestó Finn–. Cuando quieras puedes pedirme ayuda –el chico sintió la mirada de Rachel sobre él, por lo que de inmediato volvió a hablar–. Es decir, siempre puedo aconsejarte como amigo, porque al fin y al cabo en el Glee Club somos todos amigos.

La latina le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente y murmuró un "gracias" antes de volver a centrarse en sus amigas. Quinn y Brittany chocaron sus manos bajo la mesa al observar la mirada molesta que tenía la cantante. Claramente, el punto tres había sido un éxito.

Tras unos minutos de charla poco fluida entre la pareja, pues Finn dedicaba cada momento que podía a mirar a Santana, Rachel se excusó para ir al baño. Brittany se percató de ello y golpeó la pierna de Quinn para avisarle.

–Síguela –susurró la latina para que Finn no escuchase.

–Estás loca, no lo haré –respondió Quinn también susurrando.

–Síguela y demuéstrale lo que se pierde –insistió Santana.

–Cállate, S.

–Si no la sigues tú, iré yo –amenazó la latina y eso fue todo lo que necesitó oír Quinn para decidir levantarse y dirigirse hacia el sector de los baños.

_¡Por ningún motivo Santana se acercaría a Rachel!_

* * *

><p>Rachel terminaba de arreglar sus ropas tras haber utilizado el inodoro cuando sintió que la puerta de entrada del baño se abría y luego cerraba, avisando el ingreso de otra persona al lugar. Abrió la puerta de aquel cubículo y se encontró con Quinn.<p>

–He venido a retocar mi maquillaje –dijo Quinn mirándola a través del espejo que adornaba la pared del sector de los lavamanos.

–Este es un lugar público, Quinn –comentó la morena–. Al menos para las mujeres –agregó–. No necesitas darme explicaciones.

–No te estoy explicando nada, Berry –atacó la rubia–. Lo dije para que cambiaras tu cara de confusión.

Rachel se acercó a Quinn hasta quedar frente a frente. Al hacerlo pudo observar que el brillo había regresado a los ojos de Quinn. Estaba actuando igual de fría, pero el brillo estaba ahí nuevamente. Un regocijo recorrió su cuerpo.

–Al menos ahora me hablas –comentó la morena provocándola. Quinn desvió la mirada y Rachel pensó que quizás no era una buena idea–. Noah me dijo lo de tus padres, de verdad lo siento Quinn.

–Puck deberías aprender a cerrar la boca –dijo Quinn apretando su mandíbula.

–No, Noah sólo intentaba ayudarme. Yo estaba preocupada, Quinn. Estuvimos hablando todo ese tiempo y de repente, dejaste de hacerlo. Yo quería saber si estabas bien, cómo había ido todo, pero no fuiste capaz de contestar ningún mensaje –le recriminó Rachel.

–Es algo mío, Rachel. Puedo decidir contarte o dejar de hacerlo cuando quiera –dijo la rubia, alzando sus barreras–. Es mejor que estemos como antes cada una por su lado. Aléjate de mí, déjame tranquila.

Y el brillo de los ojos de Quinn comenzaba nuevamente a desaparecer. Rachel vio como rubia dejaba de sostenerle la mirada y decidió actuar, arriesgarse.

_Pase lo que pase._

–No puedes pedirme eso Quinn –señaló la morena–. No podemos estar como antes, porque nada es como antes.

–Sí podemos –contradijo la rubia–. Incluso tú estás en una cita con Finn, como antes.

–Y no es lo mismo. Estoy aquí en un baño intentado conversar contigo, porque al parecer es la única oportunidad que tengo y eso mucho más importante que lo que pueda pasar en mi cita con Finn –dijo algo alterada Rachel.

–Es mejor que cada una vuelva a su mesa, Rachel –manifestó Quinn. Si bien la rubia quería arruinar la cita de Rachel, no podía permitir que la morena se siguiese acercando a ella, porque tarde o temprano se alejaría y no podría soportarlo.

–No me digas qué hacer, Quinn –indicó Rachel–. ¡Y deja de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, odio cuando haces eso! Es tiempo que hablemos las cosas de una vez por todas –la morena estaba sobrepasada por la situación, sus sentimientos y la actitud de Quinn.

–No entiendo de qué quieres hablar. No hay nada que tratar entre nosotras.

–Claro que sí y lo sabes –dijo una frustrada Rachel–. ¡Nos besamos!

–Estaba borracha, Rachel –se excuso Quinn sin poder mirar a la cantante a los ojos.

–En mi auto no estabas borracha, Quinn.

–Eso fue un mal entendido, una falta de coordinación –justificó la rubia, sin percatarse que Rachel se había acercado algunos centímetros hacia ella.

–¡Sabes que eso no es cierto! –Rachel no sabía por qué estaba hablando algo que ella aún no terminaba de entender, pero necesitaba alguna reacción de parte de Quinn–. Algo pasa entre nosotras, algo que no podemos controlar –susurró.

–Claro que podemos –la rubia pegó su frente a la morena–. Puedo estar muy cerca de ti y no sentir nada y no hacer nada.

–Pruébalo –murmuró Rachel sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo de elevaba.

–Creo que es hora que vayas a tu mesa, Rach –dijo Quinn rozando los labios de la morena. Rachel cerró los ojos anhelando el contacto, pero éste nunca llegó–. Te lo dije, Berry. Todo controlado, no pasa nada –agregó alejándose de la cantante, pero sin mirarla a los ojos, pues sabía que estos evidenciaban la necesidad que sentía en todo su cuerpo–. Vuelve a tu cita, Berry.

Así, sin más, Quinn Fabray salió de aquel lugar dejando a Rachel hecha una mezcla de sensaciones. La morena quería gritar de la frustración.

_¿Por qué no la había besado?_

No entendía cómo Quinn podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellas, era como si la rubia tuviese un interruptor para prender y apagar sus emociones.

Hecha un mar de dudas salió del baño y volvió a su mesa junto a Finn.

–Te tardaste –comentó el chico apenas tomó asiento.

–Me encontré con una clienta de papi y nos quedamos conversando unos minutos –mintió Rachel, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mesa de las porristas, donde Quinn parecía estar conversando como si de verdad nada hubiese sucedido momentos antes.

–Ah, qué bien –dijo Finn–. ¿Deseas comer algún postre después?

Tras negar, la conversación se mantuvo centrada en las prácticas de fútbol americano de Finn y las futuras competencias del Glee Club. Aunque Finn no fue consciente, Rachel estuvo todo el tiempo con su mente puesta en Quinn.

La morena decidió que no dejaría que la porrista la apartara así como así. No iba a conformarse con aquella conversación, pues sabía que ambas habían sentido aquella extraña conexión y no iba a permitir que la rubia lo ignorara. Porque, al fin y al cabo, nadie ignoraba a Rachel Berry.

La morena estuvo todo el tiempo tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que en la mesa junto a ella, un trío de porristas sonreía al notar como su plan había sido un éxito rotundo. Tampoco pudo observar cómo una rubia de ojos avellana la miraba con intensidad, intentado absorber cada detalle de ella, decidida a quedarse sólo con eso, con el recuerdo.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido tiempo atrás invadió a Rachel cuando veía a las porristas abandonar el lugar, mientras ella esperaba que Finn terminase de pagar. La morena le había prometido a Quinn estar a su lado y cumpliría aquella promesa.

_Promesas son promesas. Ya verás Quinn Fabray... _


	8. Culpas y algunas revelaciones

**********N/A: Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Una forma de disculpa por la demora en las actualizaciones de los últimos dos capítulos (:**********

**********Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**********

**VIII. Culpas y algunas revelaciones**

–¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!?

El silencio que rodeaba la casa fue roto tras aquel grito. Un grito que Quinn no se esperaba, pero que no la sorprendía. Ella misma se había preguntado muchas veces qué era lo que la llevó a actuar así. Como no quería encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta, decidió mantenerse en silencio, intentando terminar su tarea.

–¿En serio no me responderás? No te entiendo, de verdad Quinn, no te entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes actuar así?

_Ojalá tuviese la respuesta a aquella pregunta._

La verdad es que Quinn realmente, en el fondo, sabía lo que la había llevado a actuar de aquella manera. El punto era que no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Ni siquiera sabiendo todo lo que se avecinaba. Es como si ella prefiriese arruinar todo, antes de sufrir alguna decepción. Con lo que no contaba es con el dolor que se había instalado en su pecho desde hace unas horas. Un dolor tan fuerte que le hacía difícil respirar, pero que ella disimulaba tras su fachada de mujer de hielo.

–Leroy se enteró de todo. Kurt dijo que pretende demandar al McKinley y que no va a dejar que Rachel regrese –Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada. De repente, el dolor en su pecho se intensificó–. Y lo entiendo, después de lo de hoy, yo tampoco le permitiría regresar.

–Yo no... yo...

–¿Tú qué? No me trates como un estúpido –la porrista se sorprendió ante las palabras hirientes de Puck–. Si mi mamá se entera, no te va a querer aquí y no sé qué hacer para ayudarte, siendo sincero.

–Yo no sabía –fue casi un murmullo, porque Quinn no podía mentirle de esa manera a Puck en voz alta.

–¿No sabías que acatarían la orden que diste? ¿Eso intentas decirme? –el chico soltó una risa amarga antes de continuar–. Ella no dijo nada. Leroy le exigió un nombre, pero ella nunca te mencionó.

Quinn se odió así misma en ese momento. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, lo sabía cuando dio la orden y aún así no hizo nada para evitarlo.

_Necesitaba alejarla._

Ese había sido el motivo. Alejar a Rachel Berry y sus intentos por estar a su lado cada vez que la necesitaba. Había intentado ignorarla, hacer como si la morena no existiese, pero la pequeña cantante seguía insistiendo, con simples gestos o sonrisas. Era como si lo sucedido esa noche en el restaurant le hubiese dado fuerzas para continuar con aún más ahínco. Quinn de pronto de encontró ansiando recibir cualquier mirada que la morena quisiera dedicarle, soñando con ella y, básicamente, pensando en ella a diario. Cuando fue consciente de lo que le sucedía, intentó tratarla mal pero le fue imposible. Directamente, ella no podía atacar a Rachel.

Por ello, tras pensarlo durante días, decidió utilizar sus últimos días como porrista a su favor. Y así aquel martes por la mañana dio la orden de atacar a Rachel Berry con un slushie cada vez que fuese posible, haciéndole saber quién estaba detrás de todo. Cuando Santana se enteró le gritó que era una cobarde y Brittany sólo la miró desilusionada, ambas porristas sabían que nadie iba a contradecir la orden de la capitana, ella era la única que podía detener aquello y, por supuesto, no lo hizo.

Durante el último período de clases, mientras transitaba por el pasillo rumbo a su casillero, escuchó el grito de sorpresa de la morena y levantó la vista encontrándose con Rachel bañada por un granizado de color rojo. Los ojos de la morena al encontrarse con los suyos le trasmitieron más de lo que pudo soportar. Por lo que se alejó del lugar lo más pronto posible con rumbo a la casa de los Puckerman. Aún no podía sacar de su mente los ojos brillosos de la morena diciéndole sin palabras el daño que le había provocado.

–No sé qué hacer –confesó Quinn sin mirar al chico.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ni siquiera cuando lo de Finn sucedió fuiste tan cruel, Q –Puck le tomó la mano y Quinn levantó su mirada encontrándose con sus ojos preocupados–. Necesito entender. Necesito que me digas que hay algo detrás de toda esa maldad que hoy decidiste demostrar. Rompiste el récord de slushies diarios con tu orden. Nunca nadie había recibido cuatro slushies un mismo día.

–No se alejaba –susurró y Puck la miró confundido–. Rachel no se alejaba.

–¿Ese es tu motivo? –preguntó asombrado y la rubia asintió–. Wow, al menos podrías haber encontrado una excusa menos patética –agregó alejándose de la porrista.

–¡Tú no entiendes! –gritó la rubia–. ¡Nadie entiende!

–¿Qué es lo que hay que entender, Quinn? Aparte del hecho que eres una perra.

La cachetada que la rubia le propinó a Puck se sintió por todo el lugar. La mano de la rubia estaba tan roja como la mejilla del chico y la sentía latir sin parar. Sin saber porqué Quinn se llevó una mano al vientre.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Puck asustado al percatarse del gesto–. ¿Pasa algo con el bebé? –Quinn negó, tranquilizando al chico–. Disculpa, no debí hablarte así, tienes que estar tranquila.

–No te preocupes. Es algo instintivo. Estoy bien –le aclaró la rubia.

–Rachel es una buena chica, Q. No se merece lo que le hacen en el McKinley –Puck de pronto estaba más calmado, como si algo hubiese hecho click para él. Se acercó a Quinn y le acarició los hombros. La rubia agradeció el gesto reconfortante.

–Lo sé. Soy una estúpida. Tú, en cambio, siempre la has defendido dentro de lo posible –el chico del mohicano asintió–. ¿Por qué esa debilidad por Berry?

–No es una debilidad –sonrió–. Aunque ella sí la tuvo por mí. Yo fui su primer beso, su primer amor –dijo orgulloso y la rubia lo miró enojada–. Hey, no frunzas el ceño, que te saldrán arrugas –bromeó–. Antes, cuando éramos niños, nuestras familias participaban en las actividades que se realizaban entre los judíos residentes en Lima y Rachel era la única persona de mi edad. Bueno, había un chico raro, pero nunca nos hablaba. Ella nunca me miró diferente cuando mi papá nos abandonó. Me dijo que era una idiota por apartarse de nosotros –Quinn sonrió imaginándose a una pequeña Rachel indignada con el papá de Puck–. Esa fue la primera vez que sonreí desde que mi papá se había marchado. Además, mi judía favorita siempre me apoyaba con el tema de la música, decía que yo era el mejor guitarrista que conocía y que ella sería por siempre mi mayor fan. Inclusive organizó un concierto en su patio trasero y pegó afiches por casi todo Lima. Obviamente, sólo asistieron mi familia y los Berry, pero fue genial. Yo me creía una estrella de rock –Puck se perdió en sus recuerdos, hasta que finalmente agregó–: Yo sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo y que he cometido muchos errores, pero tener a Rachel cerca nunca ha sido uno de ellos. Sé que podemos estar en diferentes grupos o no hablarnos en meses y aún así, si la necesito, sólo tengo que llamarla y ahí estará. No puedo decir eso de nadie más.

Quinn analizó cada una de las palabras de Puck. Sabía que el moreno tenía razón. Ella había comprobado la lealtad de Rachel mil veces, pero la realidad era que su situación no se asemejaba a la de Puck. El chico no tenía más que sentimientos fraternales por Rachel.

_Pese a que fue su primer beso y su primer amor._

La porrista, en cambio, si bien no podía categorizar lo que Rachel le provocaba, sabía y no podía negar, que aquello no se asemejaba a nada de lo que sentía cerca de sus dos grandes amigas. Nunca Santana, ni Brittany habían provocado la clase de emociones que Rachel le producía con sólo un toque. Y eso la aterrorizaba.

–A veces está bien tener miedo –le dijo Puck leyendo sus pensamientos–. Enfrentarlos es lo que nos hace valientes. Esa es otra lección que me enseñó, Rachel.

–Yo no...

–Mi judía te hace bien, Q.

–No entiendo porqué te refieres a ella como si fuese de tu propiedad –cambió el tema la aún capitana de las porristas. No porque quisiese desviar la atención, sino porque realmente el pronombre posesivo le molestaba.

–Porque lo es... así como tú eres mi rubia, ella es mi judía –bromeó el chico, ante la mirada irritada de Quinn–. No te pongas celosa, Q. Sabes que entre Rachel y yo no pasa nada. Al parecer ella prefiere el cabello más claro que el mío.

–No son celos, ¡no digas idioteces, Noah!

–Mira, si hasta se te está pegando su forma de hablar –todo lo que recibió de parte de la rubia, fue un certero golpe en el hombro–. ¡Auch! –exclamó–. Me puedes lesionar y adiós carrera como deportista o rockero –Quinn soltó una sincera risa ante las palabras del muchacho–. Hablando en serio... ¿qué harás, Q?

La rubia guardó silencio un momento, sopesando todas las posibles opciones. Aunque la verdad era que sólo había una opción posible en su mente.

–Necesito que me lleves a la casa de Rachel, Puck.

–Q, no creo que esa sea una buena opción...

–Dijiste que debía enfrentar mis miedos. Bueno, eso estoy intentado hacer. Necesito hacerme cargo de mis actos o mis decisiones, aunque me aterre. Aunque los papás de Rachel quieran que esté lejos de ella para siempre –dijo Quinn nerviosa, pero completamente convencida de su elección.

_Hay personas por las que vale la pena luchar._

* * *

><p>Gritos, lágrimas, desesperanza, angustia.<p>

_Nunca lo había visto así._

Leroy Berry no paraba de decir que acabaría con todos aquellos que habían lastimado a su pequeña. Hiram intentaba tranquilizarlo, aunque su angustia era muy similar. Rachel sólo miraba la escena desarrollarse ante sus ojos. Por más que sus padres le habían exigido un nombre, ella había guardado silencio. No sabía por qué, en realidad. Quizás, porque su mente insistía en defender a Quinn, en buscar excusas para su actuar. Quizás, porque entre medio de sus lágrimas y desilusión, cuando su mirada se juntó con la de la rubia, tras ese cuarto slushie recibido, percibió tanto dolor como el que ella sentía. Y sin comprender cómo, supo que la porrista estaba arrepentida.

–Esto es bullying, Rachel –Leroy le dijo intentado controlar su tono–. ¿Sabes los casos que he visto debido al bullying? Adolescentes que se suicidan cansados del abuso y padres que no pueden entender en qué momento sucedió todo –guardó silencio controlando sus lágrimas–. Tú papá te ha contado las veces que ha recibido a chicos que se auto lastiman debido a lo mismo. Hemos hablado en miles de ocasiones sobre el tema y acordamos siempre ser honestos entre nosotros. ¿Cómo podemos protegerte si no nos dices que necesitas protección? –Rachel miró al piso, secando cada lágrima traicionera que se deslizaba por su mejilla–. ¿Es por nosotros? ¿Debido a que somos gays? –la morena negó con fuerza–. ¿Entonces? No entiendo, estrellita.

–Es algo mío –dijo Rachel sin levantar la vista del suelo–. Yo soy el problema. Mi personalidad.

–No puede... –intentó interrumpir Hiram, pero Rachel prosiguió.

–Yo sé que para ustedes yo soy lo mejor y que siempre me han alentado a luchar por mis sueños y creer en mí, pero los otros chicos no son así. Mi determinación, mi gusto por los musicales, mi ropa, son cosas que molestan al resto –suspiró, atreviéndose a mirar a sus padres a los ojos–. No les dije nada porque sabía cuánto los lastimaría y no quería que sufrieran. Yo puedo soportarlo. Generalmente no es tan malo. En menos de dos años estaré lejos de acá, persiguiendo mis sueños y todo habrá valido la pena.

–¿Te escuchas, estrellita? Tu discurso es igual al de las mujeres que sufren violencia intrafamiliar –comentó Leroy y Hiram lo miró para luego suspirar–. ¿Qué? El bullying es tan grave como la violencia intrafamiliar y debería ser penalizado. Minimizarlo es lo que después nos lleva a lamentar los daños. Lo siento, Rachel, pero no vas a volver a pisar ese lugar.

La morena buscó ayuda desesperada en su padre, pero no la encontró.

–Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, mi vida. En ese lugar no hicieron nada para protegerte. Porque no puedes decirme que los profesores no sabían de lo sucedido. Claro que lo sabían y no hicieron nada. Nunca una llamada, nunca un aviso.

El timbre provocó un silencio en la sala y rápidamente Hiram se levantó para atender. La voz que saludó a su padre removió cada partícula en Rachel. Sintió aceleradas pisadas que se dirigían hacia donde ella se encontraba junto a su otro padre.

–Lo siento, Rach. De verdad, lo siento –fue lo primero que dijo la rubia cuando llegó hasta a ella, omitiendo toda clase de saludo.

–Quinn no es un buen momento –respondió Rachel, intentado impedir que la porrista dijese algo más.

–Por favor, querida, dinos que sabes el nombre de los que le hicieron eso a Rachel hoy –pidió Leroy–. Nos enteramos que no fue algo de una vez, que ha sucedido más veces –guardó silencio–. ¿A ti también te ha pasado?

Quinn negó y desvió la mirada. Rachel pudo apreciar el temor que tenía la rubia y sintió que debía protegerla. Algo ya muy habitual. Iba a decir algo, cuando alguien tomó su mano. Se giró rápidamente, para encontrarse con Puck y su mirada suplicante. Sin palabras, el chico le decía que dejase que la rubia hablara.

–Yo fui –susurró la rubia y Rachel se quedó perpleja. Nunca había pensado que en dos palabras tanta vulnerabilidad podía ser transmitida. Su instinto protector vibró con esas palabras.

–¿Qué? No puede... ¿cómo? –intentó hablar Leroy. Hiram por su parte, estaba sin palabras. Quinn no parecía una chica capaz de actuar de esa manera.

–Yo sé que no tengo perdón por todo lo que le he hecho a Rachel –Quinn se armó de valor para poder decir esas palabras–. Yo ordené que le tiraran esos slushies a Rachel como lo había hecho otras veces ya. Sé que no van a creerme, pero de verdad lo siento –se giró hacia Rachel antes de hablar–: Perdón, Rach.

La morena asintió con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas. Quinn hace tiempo ya había perdido aquella batalla y sus lágrimas se deslizaban libres por sus mejillas.

–Entonces, ¿todo lo de su amistad fue un acto? –Hiram por fin encontró las palabras–. ¿La idea era acercarte a Rachel para hacerle más daño? –Quinn negó angustiada–. Entonces no entiendo, Quinn. Rachel confió en ti, te abrimos las puertas de nuestra casa, te intentamos ayudar, ¿y tú le haces eso a mi hija? ¿Y nos dices que no es la primera vez?

–Yo necesitaba... yo tenía que... –Quinn intentó decir entre sollozos. Si no fuera por el agarre de Puck, Rachel ya estaría conteniendo a la rubia entre sus brazos.

–¿¡Qué!? –Hiram levantó la voz debido a la frustración que sentía. Su hija había sido violentada más de una vez y no podía entender porqué. Tampoco entendía que la culpable de ello fuese Quinn Fabray. La rubia porrista parecía adorar a su hija, él lo notaba en su mirada.

Quinn, por otro lado, se encogió con el tono. En su mente, la voz de su padre hizo presencia e inmediatamente tuvo miedo. Rachel, al apreciar el lenguaje corporal de la rubia, supo que debía hacer algo.

–¡Papá, para! –gritó y Quinn la miró confundida. Era como si la rubia no pudiese entender que alguien interviniera por ella o que alguien hablase para defenderla. Rachel se preguntó las cosas que la porrista debió vivir en su hogar para reaccionar de aquella manera–. Papi, por favor –rogó mirando ahora a Leroy.

Leroy se había mantenido al margen observando el diálogo entre su esposo y la porrista. Principalmente porque tenía una corazonada al respecto.

–Hiram, Rachel tiene razón –dijo observando a su esposo que le devolvió la mirada confundido–. Quinn está embarazada y las discusiones de este tipo no le hacen bien. Alterarse no le hace bien y eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo, cariño –el abogado sabía que lo mejor era atacar el lado médico de su esposo. Eso siempre lo hacían entrar en razón.

–Es verdad. Gritar y alterarse no solucionará nada –dijo el médico, más para sí mismo que para los demás–. Aún así, necesito comprender el por qué, Quinn. Por favor.

La rubia asintió para luego inhalar con fuerza y proceder a hablar. Rachel la miró expectante, porque a decir verdad, ella también quería entender.

–Antes... –comenzó a intentar explicar Quinn–. Bueno, antes lo hacía porque era lo que se esperaba de mí. Finn y yo éramos novios, la pareja perfecta del McKinley. Y de pronto, él comenzó a demostrar cierto interés por Rachel, a hablar con ella. A ojos de los demás, mi novio, el quarterback parecía estar más interesado en la chica del Glee Club que en mí, la capitana de las porristas. Y de pronto, todos esperaban que hiciese algo, o al menos eso creía yo –dijo agachando la mirada–. Un día mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, llevaba un slushie y al verlos, al percatarme de la forma en que Rachel lo miraba, simplemente le arrojé el slushie. Ese día recibí felicitaciones y miradas de respeto. En la secundaria es todo acerca del poder y me convencí de que tirar un slushie a Rachel cada cierto tiempo, me ponía en una situación de poder, me daba respeto...

–Pero ellos te temían, no te respetaban –interrumpió Leroy aún anonadado por todo lo que su hija había sufrido sin que ellos supiesen nada.

–Sí, es verdad, pero cuando creces con Russel Fabray aquello es lo mismo. Me repetía constantemente que si quería triunfar o ser la hija que él esperaba que fuese debía ser respetada, admirada y tener buenas calificaciones. Ese era o es el estándar que Russel me fijó. Y yo lo único que quería era su aprobación, así que intentaba cumplir con aquello siendo la perfecta hija a sus ojos –suspiró antes de continuar–. Sé que nada de esto me justifica... pero mientras más tiempo pasaba y todos creían que éramos una especie de enemigas en guerra, más me obsesionaba con el asunto, con Rachel –admitió–. Por eso me uní al Glee Club, junto con Santana y Britt. Ellas sabían que debían apoyarme o se convertían en objetivos, como había pasado con los otros chicos del Glee Club. Pero entonces, ser parte del Glee Club me hizo comprender todo lo falso que era el mundo a mí alrededor, fuera de la sala de coro. Y los slushies se volvieron menos frecuentes. Al menos lo que yo ordenaba. No los detuve, porque necesitaba el poder que me otorgaban, especialmente en esos momentos que había pasado a formar parte del Glee Club, conocido como el club de los perdedores.

–¿Y nadie dijo nada? ¿Nadie fue capaz de hacerte frente? ¿Ningún alumno, ningún profesor, nadie? –preguntó Hiram horrorizado.

–Creo que temían que a ellos les pasara lo mismo. No todos son igual de fuertes que Rachel y lo único que pretenden es sobrevivir a la secundaria. El miedo es una buena arma de control de masas, dicen. Además, yo soy la capitana de las porristas, la favorita de Sue y ella básicamente controla el McKinley. Los profesores preferían hacer la vista gorda, especialmente al notar que Rachel no decía nada, por ende, creo, ellos pensaban que no tendrían problemas. Otros, quizás, minimizaban el asunto –Quinn siempre había disfrutado de la libertad con la que podía actuar, pero en el fondo, también se cuestionaba lo mismo que Hiram–. Kurt me hizo frente una vez y terminó bañado en slushies durante dos semanas. No lo volvió a intentar. Finn intentó pedirme que no lo hiciera, pero bastó una mirada para que desistiera. Britt siempre dijo que le decepcionaba que con Santana fuésemos así con Rachel, creo que malvadas era la palabra que ocupaba. Pero Britt nunca nos abandonaría por eso y lo aprovechábamos a nuestro favor. Puck, en cambio, siempre me hizo frente y me hizo saber lo decepcionado que se sentía de mí. Sé que evitó que varios jugadores le tiraran slushies a Rachel, pero si no eres el capitán del equipo, no tienes mucho poder. Él lo sabía y yo también.

Leroy y Hiram miraron sinceramente agradecidos al chico. Rachel le sonrió, porque una vez más comprobaba la bondad escondida de Noah.

–Y luego me enteré que estaba embarazada y Rachel me ayudó tanto –prosiguió Quinn, omitiendo intencionadamente la parte de los besos–. Y conocí otro lado de ella o quizás a su verdadero yo y todo cambió, supe que no podía ordenar más slushies. Y aunque no podía detener a los demás, cuando la capitana de las porristas abandona su objetivo principal, con el tiempo, todos hacen lo mismo.

–Entonces... ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Leroy–. ¿Cómo de aquello llegamos al día de hoy?

–Porque necesitaba alejarla –confesó la rubia agachando su mirada–. Ella eventualmente se iba a alejar o yo le iba a hacer mucho daño. Yo estoy fallada, rota. Ni siquiera pude hacer que mi propio padre me quisiera o se preocupara por mí. Ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente importante para mi madre para que ella me defendiera de mi padre. Nunca. En ninguna ocasión y hubo varias veces en las que pudo intervenir –se detuvo para secar sus lágrimas–. Puck, Santana y Britt están siempre a mi lado, pero mantienen una cierta distancia que agradezco; Rachel no es así. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en algo indispensable para mí y si hay algo que he aprendido toda mi vida es que no puedes dejar que eso pase. Te hace débil y te destruye. Lo único que siempre quise fue la aprobación de mi padre, eso era indispensable para mí y me convirtió en lo que era y lo que todavía soy –sollozó–. No podía permitir que Rachel...

–¡Basta! –la interrumpió Rachel y se acercó a abrazarla–. No estás fallada ni rota, ¿okay? –le dijo a Quinn tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos–. Tu padre te hizo creer cosas que no son, te hizo buscar algo que no vas a encontrar nunca. La perfección no existe. Y sí, tienes razón –Quinn frunció el ceño en señal de confusión–. Yo probablemente soy mucho más intensa que ese trío, pero al igual que ellos, puedes estar segura que no me iré a ninguna parte. Pensé que te lo había dejado claro tras todos esos slushies...

Quinn sonrió tímidamente y Rachel la abrazó, tras secar sus lágrimas con los pulgares de sus manos. La morena por fin podía sentir algo de paz al tener a la porrista entre sus brazos. Despejó cualquier indicio de alarma que pudiese aparecer en su mente, porque lo importante en ese momento era la rubia que dejaba suaves sollozos entre su hombro y su cuello, mientras se abrazaba a ella con fuerza.

_Si Quinn Fabray creía que estaba rota, ella encontraría todas sus piezas y las volvería a juntar._

* * *

><p>Quinn no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazada a Rachel, pero estaba claro que no había sido el suficiente. En los brazos de la morena se sentía completa, sentía como si valiese la pena así tal y como era.<p>

Se separaron cuando Leroy le pidió a Rachel que acompañara a Puck un momento, porque ellos necesitaban hablar con la rubia a solas. Tanto Rachel como Hiram lo miraron confundido, pero sólo la primera se opuso. Puck por su parte, se mantuvo al margen dispuesto a acatar la orden. Tras varias protestas de la morena, finalmente terminó cediendo y acompañó a Puck a otro lugar fuera de la sala. Luego, después de murmurar algo en el oído de Hiram, Leroy se volteó hacia la rubia, pidiendo que lo siguiese. Una vez que estuvieron en una especie de despacho/biblioteca, el abogado cerró la puerta y le sonrió.

–Mi estrellita a veces no puede contenerse y es algo curiosa. Ésta es la única habitación insonorizada aparte de la de Rachel. Aquí estamos a salvo –explicó Leroy.

–Quizás te estás preguntando por qué estamos aquí –le dijo Hiram y Quinn asintió–. Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, pero mi esposo me dijo que confiara en él y eso hago. Así que creo que deberías comenzar a resolver nuestras dudas**,** amor –agregó mirando al abogado.

La rubia admiraba esa complicidad que tenían los padres de Rachel y esperaba algún día poder tenerla con alguien.

_Aunque con Rachel... ¡Basta, Quinn!_

–Bueno, primero quiero aclararte Quinn que ninguno de nosotros ha perdonado lo sucedido, ni menos lo hemos olvidado –miró a Hiram, quien asintió en signo de apoyo–. Pero puedo comprender quizás qué te llevó a actuar y creo que hasta ahora no has tenido el apoyo de adultos responsables a tu cargo. No dudo que Sarah al brindarte un hogar temporal esté ayudando mucho, pero también sé que ella desconoce todo lo que nos has contado sobre tu historia familiar. Es por eso que quiero proponerte algo y espero que Hiram esté de acuerdo conmigo.

–Creo que comprendo a lo que quieres llegar y estoy de acuerdo –dijo el aludido, provocando una sonrisa involuntaria en Quinn al notar que podían hablar entre ellos sin realmente hacerlo.

–Quiero que pases los fines de semana junto a nosotros. Te quedarías en la habitación de invitados y podrías ser parte de nuestro tiempo en familia –le propuso Leroy.

Quinn estaba sorprendida. No sería una exageración decir que se quedó sin palabras en ese momento. No se esperaba aquello bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ni siquiera pudo esbozar un intento de oración.

–Creo que algo que podría ayudarte para que vieses las cosas desde otra óptica y a nosotros, pues podríamos descubrir más respecto de lo que te hace tan especial que nuestra estrellita esté dispuesta a perdonar todo lo que le has hecho y seguir a tu lado –Quinn se sonrojó pese a que intentó evitarlo–. Piénsalo como una forma de ganar nuestro cariño nuevamente.

La porrista no pudo contener las lágrimas, porque aquellos dos hombres mostraban más preocupación por ella que cualquier otro adulto en toda su vida. Excluyendo a su madre, pero aún así ella no era lo suficientemente importante para ser defendida por Judy ante Russel y eso aún le dolía. Y de repente, Quinn si bien no fue consciente que tenía el cariño de Hiram y Leroy, ahora al saber que lo había perdido, quería recuperarlo.

–Creo que entonces, me verán por aquí cada semana –dijo secándose las lágrimas y recibiendo un abrazo de aquellos dos hombres. Era lo que todos considerarían un abrazo familiar, pero que Quinn ignoraba porque nunca lo había experimentado.

–Quizás así se te hace más fácil aceptar lo que te está pasando. Hiram podría aconsejarte al respecto –murmuró Leroy y tanto Quinn como el médico lo miraron confundidos–. Cariño tú también eras el chico popular en nuestra secundaria, completamente heterosexual que de pronto se encontró envuelto en el huracán Berry...

_¡Oh, no! Mierda..._


	9. Asuntos por resolver

**N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios. Esta nota tiene por efecto informar que en el capítulo 3 hubo una pequeña modificación, relativa a la referencia que hace Rachel de Jesse St. James (:**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**IX. Asuntos por resolver**

Rachel no sabía que había pasado entre sus papás y Quinn aquel día. Lo único que tenía claro es que habían acordado que la rubia pasaría los fines de semana junto a ellos. Aquella noticia la alegró de sobremanera.

Luego de la cena a la que Puck y Quinn fueron invitados como una forma de establecer un cierre a aquel día que la morena prefería olvidar, la rubia comentó que en vista a que su vientre ya no podía seguir siendo ocultado por mucho tiempo y a que no podía seguir con las excusas, renunciaría a las porristas el día siguiente. Puck dijo, y Rachel estuvo de acuerdo, que para él Quinn siempre sería porrista y la HBIC del McKinley, pasase lo que pasase.

Lo que no pudieron prever es que la noticia se supiese tan pronto. Luego de la charla a solas ante una decepcionada Sue, Quinn pasó el día junto a Santana y Brittany, por lo que Rachel no la vio hasta el día siguiente. Tan pronto como se cruzó con la rubia fue consciente de las miradas y los comentarios de algunas de las porristas. Miradas y comentarios que murieron apenas apareció Santana, la ahora capitana interina de las porristas.

El viernes ni las miradas furibundas de Santana sumadas a las de Quinn, fueron capaces de aplacar los rumores. El McKinley disfrutaba de la nueva noticia, especialmente si de aquella manera sentían que le quitaban poder a la ex capitana de las porristas. En vista de lo anterior, Rachel llamó a su papá para que les permitieran retirarse más temprano, sin afectar así, su asistencia intachable.

–¿Estás bien? Pero quiero la verdad, Quinn –dijo Rachel mientras preparaba una merienda para ambas en la cocina de su casa.

–No sé –reconoció la rubia–. Es decir, odio las miradas, los susurros, pero me alegra que se haya terminado la mentira. Siento que al fin puedo vivir tranquila. Bueno, al menos hasta que reciba el primer slushie.

–Si alguien se atreve a tirarte uno, te juro que lo voy a perseguir y se arrepentirá hasta el fin de sus días de haberlo hecho –manifestó la morena.

–No quiero ofenderte, Rachel, pero eso es algo que me gustaría ver –Quinn se rió, mientras Rachel negaba–. Santana y Puck dijeron que si alguien me atacaba lo acabarían y ese dúo si me da miedo.

–¡Hey! Yo también puedo dar miedo –se quejó Rachel.

–Sí, claro –se burló la rubia, mientras tomaba una galleta que la morena le había ofrecido.

–No sé cómo llegaron al acuerdo para que pasaras aquí los fines de semana, pero estoy muy feliz por ello –confesó Rachel dejando un vaso con leche frente a Quinn.

–Aunque no lo creas, yo también estoy muy feliz –admitió la ex capitana de las porristas–. Eres muy afortunada por tener a tus papás, Rachel.

–Lo sé, Quinn –la morena sonrió–. Son lo mejor que tengo en la vida y ahora podrás compartirlos conmigo cada fin de semana. Aunque, no intentes quitármelos, porque será imposible.

–No lo intentaría, con compartirlos me basta –Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Me gusta cuando sonríes –la rubia se sonrojó y bajó la mirada–. Te sienta bien. No deberías intentar esconder tu sonrisa.

–Poco a poco –murmuró Quinn.

Y Rachel sabía que Quinn lo estaba intentando. Sabía que toda esa confianza que le brindaba era la forma que la rubia encontraba para decirle que estaba cambiando. Entendía también que para Quinn era difícil mostrarse vulnerable y compartir sus sentimientos. Por eso alegraba tanto a Rachel el que Quinn lo intentase con ella. Esos detalles valían más que mil "lo siento" para la morena.

–Quinn –Rachel tomó la mano de la rubia–. Te lo prometí y cumpliré esa promesa. No me voy a alejar, por más que lo intentes. ¿Está claro? –la aludida asintió–. Así que comienza a acostumbrarte porque el huracán Berry llegó para quedarse.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó una pálida Quinn.

–Que no me iría a ninguna parte, que me quedaré –aclaró Rachel.

–No, lo del huracán...

–Ah, eso –Rachel se sonrojó antes de comenzar a explicar–. Mi papá siempre llama así a mi papi. Bueno, si soy sincera, mi papi se llama a sí mismo "huracán Berry". Y bueno, como soy bastante parecida a mi papi en lo intensa, creí que el apodo me quedaba bien.

–Ah... –Quinn suspiró aliviada–. Entonces Leroy es el Berry original.

–Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? –preguntó una Rachel asombrada por la deducción de Quinn. Generalmente, todos asumían que Hiram era Berry y Leroy había tomado su apellido al casarse. La morena obviamente ignoraba el contenido de la conversación que se había desarrollado días atrás entre sus padres y Quinn.

–No sé, me pareció lógico por el apodo –se excusó pobremente la rubia.

–Qué gran poder de deducción –dijo Rachel aún confundida–. Papá no se habla con su familia –explicó–. Lo único que conserva de ellos es su religión, por eso papi se convirtió. Él dice que no, pero yo sé que sabía lo importante que era el judaísmo para papá. Tan importante que fue lo único que no dejó atrás una vez que decidió elegir a mi papi sobre lo que le decían sus padres.

–¿Los conoces? A tus abuelos, digo –preguntó Quinn.

–¿A los padres de mi papá? –Quinn asintió ante la duda de Rachel–. No. Ellos se marcharon de Lima, luego de que mi papá se fuese a estudiar a la universidad. Cuando mis papás volvieron para comenzar su vida como matrimonio aquí, ya hace tiempo que se habían marchado. Nunca los he visto, salvo en algunas fotos que papá conserva.

–Debió ser duro para Hiram –comentó la rubia.

–Sí. Bueno, él siempre dice que fue lo mejor –Rachel se encogió de hombros–. Papá siempre me ha dicho que enamorarse de papi fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida y que sus padres no lo hicieron elegir entre mi papi y ellos. Lo que hicieron fue hacerlo elegir entre ser él mismo y fingir toda su vida. Él siempre dice que ser fiel a ti mismo es lo más importante y que si sus padres de verdad lo hubiesen amado, lo habrían amado tal cual es y no lo hubiesen hecho elegir. Todo lo contrario de papi, que siempre le dijo que hiciese lo que hiciese él lo seguiría amando.

–Ojalá algún día pueda encontrar un amor la mitad de bueno que el que tienen tus papás, Rach –dijo Quinn.

–Te mereces un gran amor, Quinn. No te conformes con menos –la morena acarició la mano de la porrista, porque al fin y al cabo, para Rachel, Quinn siempre sería una porrista–. Yo decidí que no me conformaría.

–¿Ésta es tu forma de decirme que Finn es el amor de tu vida? –preguntó contrariada Quinn.

–¡No! –exclamó Rachel ofendida–. ¿Acaso me ves de novia de Finn en este momento? Que haya tenido una cita con él no significa que piense volver con él o que es el amor de mi vida. De hecho, cuando conozca al amor de mi vida, serás la primera en saberlo.

–Está bien y si yo alguna vez llego a conocer a alguien que se asemeje al amor de mi vida, también serás la primera en saberlo –dijo Quinn más en broma que de manera seria.

–Tenemos un trato, Fabray –Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y la sacudió como gesto de acuerdo. El problema estuvo en que luego de eso, siguió sosteniendo la mano de la rubia y dejando pequeñas caricias con su pulgar–. Alguna vez podremos hablar de verdad de lo sucedido, porque sabes tan bien como yo que lo que pasó en el baño del restaurant me da la razón, respecto de que hay algo entre nosotras que no podemos negar.

–No –murmuró Quinn–. No puedo hablar de eso, Rachel. No ahora por lo menos. Necesito que seas mi amiga, no puedo afrontar nada más por ahora.

–¿Por ahora? –preguntó la morena y Quinn asintió–. Entonces, por ahora –recalcó–, seremos amigas y no hablaremos respecto del tremendo elefante rosa que hay entre nosotras.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y Rachel sintió que podía escuchar aquel sonido por el resto de su vida. Por mucho que no aclararan nada por ahora, Rachel sabía que aquella cercanía sería, por decirlo de alguna manera, reveladora para ella y sus sentimientos. Aún así, actuaría como la amiga que Quinn necesitaba que fuese, olvidando sus dudas y sus sentimientos.

–¿Pensaste en lo que te dijo papi en la cena el otro día? –preguntó Rachel intentado ser una amiga proactiva.

–Sí, lo conversé con Puck y su mamá –le informó Quinn–. Sarah piensa que sería lo mejor. Prefiere no arriesgarse a que pueda pasar algo a futuro. Tener a Russel en su contra no es algo que alguien desearía, en realidad.

–Papi nos explicó que cuando hay acuerdo entre las partes, los temas relativos a la tuición se pueden solucionar rápidamente –comentó Rachel–. Dijo que si tu padre está tan obsesionado con las apariencias y esas cosas, una pequeña amenaza podría ser todo lo necesario para que aceptara firmar.

–No me imagino a Leroy amenazando a alguien.

–Cuando papi se pone en su modo abogado, es irreconocible. No lo digo porque sea mi papi ni nada, pero de verdad es de los mejores, sino el mejor abogado de Lima –dijo Rachel con orgullo.

–Entonces, lo mejor sea que él lleve toda la conversación con mis padres. Yo voy a ser un estorbo. Y ya me ayudado tanto que confío plenamente en él –confesó Quinn.

–Me gusta que estés aquí Quinn –dijo Rachel luego de un par de segundos en silencio–. Ser hija única puede ser un poco solitario.

–No pretendo ser tu hermana, Rach –aclaró Quinn coquetamente.

–Y yo quiero ser la amiga que te prometí que sería, pero si me hablas de esa manera me dan ganas de... –Rachel se interrumpió sonrojada–... de hablar sobre lo que pasa entre nosotras –agregó.

–¿Entonces tan amigas como siempre? –dijo Quinn con una sonrisa evitando que Rachel continuase por la línea por la que estaba.

–Amigas –Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa negando.

–Ahora creo que deberías ayudarme a preparar la cena para tus padres y nosotras. De esa manera ganaré puntos con ellos –sugirió la rubia.

–Creo que la idea es buena, pero sólo lo que respecta a ti preparando la cena. Yo me quedaré aquí practicando algunas canciones.

–Me parece que es mejor que me ayudes y mientras lo haces, puedes practicar y yo te doy mis apreciaciones –sonrió Quinn.

–¿Ahora te convertiste en una experta musical? –preguntó burlescamente.

–Te sorprenderás de todos mis talentos, Berry –Quinn volvió a sonreírle mientras la tomaba de la mano para guiarla escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

Rachel comprendió que sería muy fácil para ella acostumbrarse a aquella cercanía con Quinn, el problema sería mantenerse en la línea de la amistad.

_Y con cada sonrisa de Quinn Fabray esgrime, aquello se vuelve más y más difícil._

* * *

><p>Odiaba no tener las cosas bajo su control. La hacía sentir indefensa. Lamentablemente, en el último tiempo parecía no tener control de su vida en lo absoluto.<p>

Volvió a mirar el reloj de pared que sólo demostraba haber avanzado 5 minutos desde la última vez que lo había observado. La espera en aquel lugar se le estaba haciendo eterna y se estaba comenzando a desesperar. De pronto la puerta de la sala de reuniones de aquel buffet se abrió y Leroy le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

–Vamos a mi oficina, Quinn –dijo el abogado al acercarse a ella.

–¿Firmaron? –preguntó nerviosa la rubia.

–Vamos a mi oficina y te comento lo sucedido –Leroy le tendió la mano y la guió hasta su despacho. Una vez que estuvieron ambos adentro, cerró la puerta y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón de dos cuerpos que formaba parte de la decoración del lugar–. Tu padre no tuvo ningún inconveniente en firmar los papeles, Quinn –A pesar de que la porrista se lo esperase, saber que su papá había prácticamente renunciado a ella, le dolió mucho–. Básicamente, es en los mismos términos que habíamos acordado con su abogado. Él renuncia a sus derechos como padre, pero aquello implica que tú también renuncias a hacer uso de tus derechos, salvo por el tema de los alimentos y con la excepción de los tus derechos hereditarios...

_Eso no lo habían acordado en un principio._

–No quise privarte de eso al menos, Quinn. Tú verás qué decides hacer cuando llegue el momento –explicó Leroy–. Pero surgió un problema, Quinn.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Pidió algo más? –preguntó pensando que su padre no cedería tan fácilmente.

–No. Esto no tiene que ver con tu padre. Al menos no en un 100% –le manifestó Leroy–. Tus padres, ambos, tienen tu tuición. Es algo que legalmente llamamos "cuidado personal compartido" o "tuición compartida". Por lo que es necesario que tanto tu padre como tu padre firmen para que tu tuición pase a nuestras manos. Más bien, a las de Sarah –Quinn recargó levemente su cabeza en su hombro derecho en señal de confusión–. Si bien tu padre firmó, tu madre no lo hizo Quinn –aquello sorprendió a la rubia, especialmente porque Judy acataba todo lo que Russel decía–. Y eso no es todo, el abogado de tu padre me dijo que la sra. Fabray presentó los papeles del divorcio y, de acuerdo al contrato prematrimonial existente entre sus padres, en caso de divorcio la tuición plena de los hijos queda en manos de tu madre.

–¿Mi mamá se va a divorciar de Russel? –preguntó Quinn anonadada.

–Así parece y en virtud de ello, lo que Russel Fabray acaba de firmar no tendrá validez cuando el divorcio se haga efectivo. Salvo que tu madre acceda a firmar. Cosa que no quiere hacer –hizo una pausa antes de agregar–: Ella quiere hablar contigo, Quinn. Dice que necesita explicarte...

–¡No! –interrumpió Quinn alzando la voz y moviendo su cabeza en signo de negación–. ¿Ahora se acordó de mí?

–Hey, tranquila cariño –Leroy la abrazó, conteniéndola entre sus brazos, calmando sus sollozos–. Sabes que esto no le hace bien al pequeño corderito que llevas en su interior, ya lo hemos hablado. Como también hemos hablado respecto de lo importante de las segundas oportunidades, ¿lo recuerdas?

Quinn asintió y se refugió en los brazos de Leroy nuevamente. Y allí permaneció hasta que se calmó por completo.

Al ser día viernes, Quinn debía ir a la casa de los Berry, por ello Leroy le pidió que lo esperara un momento para que ambos se dirigieran a dicho lugar que Quinn había comenzado a atesorar como su hogar.

Una impaciente Rachel los recibió apenas cruzaron la puerta de entrada de la casa. Quinn sonrió involuntariamente ante la imagen.

–¿Y? ¿Salió todo bien? –preguntó la morena impaciente.

–¿Por qué no van a tu habitación, estrellita, así Quinn te explica todo? Yo, mientras tanto, prepararé la cena para los cuatro –sugirió Leroy.

El abogado apenas había terminado de hablar y Rachel ya estaba tirando de Quinn del brazo rumbo a su habitación.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó la cantante ya en la habitación–. ¿Hubo gritos? ¿Amenazas? ¿Golpes?

–¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramática siempre? –Quinn sonrió y Rachel la miró ofendida– Hey, no te enojes. Me gusta tu lado dramático –la morena le dedicó una sonrisa complacida–. No hubo nada de lo que imaginas. Llegó el abogado de mi padre con los papeles firmados por Russel, pero ya no importan, porque mi mamá se negó a firmar y ahora se va a divorciar de mi padre, así que ella quedará totalmente a mi cargo. Ella tiene la última palabra y no firmó.

–Cinco fines de semana junto a mi papi y a mí y ya se te pegó la verborrea –bromeó Rachel–. ¿Cómo te hace sentir todo eso? El divorcio y la decisión de tu mamá de no firmar.

–No sé, no me importa –la morena la miró incrédula y Quinn odió ese afán que tenían los Berry por hablar de sus sentimientos. Aún así, fue sincera–. ¡La detesto! ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar a que me echara de la casa? ¿Por qué no hizo nada? –no tenía sentido ocultar sus lágrimas de Rachel, así que las dejó fluir. La morena se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar sus manos–. ¿Por qué nunca le importé lo suficiente, Rach? ¿Por qué no me quiso lo suficiente para luchar por mí? ¿Tan poco valgo?

–No digas esas cosas, Quinn –dijo Rachel antes de secar sus lágrimas y besar sus manos. La miró fijamente a los ojos–. Vales mucho. No lo dudes, por favor –la abrazó para reforzar sus palabras–. Quizás tuvo que pasar todo eso para que ella pudiese decidirse...

–Ahora quiere hablar conmigo –comentó la rubia.

–¿Hablarás con ella? –Rachel rompió el abrazo antes de hacer la pregunta, así podía mirarla a la cara. Quinn se encogió de hombros–. Creo que deberías hacerlo, deberías darle una oportunidad para que pueda explicarte cosas que quizás no sabes o no comprendes.

–¿Por qué siempre haces que todo suene tan claro y obvio? –preguntó la rubia secando sus últimas lágrimas.

–Es un don –Rachel guiñó un ojo antes de soltar una carcajada a la que segundos después se unió la rubia.

Estuvieron riendo acostadas en la cama de la morena por minutos hasta que el celular de Quinn sonó, anunciando una llamada entrante.

–Es Frannie, mi hermana –anunció la rubia tras revisar la pantalla, antes de contestar–. ¿Aló?

–Hola hermanita –dijo la voz de su Frannie del otro lado de la línea–. No me cortes, por favor –le pidió rápidamente–. Sé que lo que menos te esperas es una llamada de mi parte y sé también que no merezco que me escuches –ante el silencio de Quinn, Frannie continuó–. Ambas sabemos lo difícil que fue crecer junto a nuestro padre. No me intento excusar, pero tú siempre fuiste más fuerte. Yo nunca pude hacerle frente. Cuando me enteré que te había echado, quise llamarte –hizo una pausa para calmar el pequeño llanto que se podía apreciar a través de la línea telefónica–. Él me lo prohibió. Me dijo que mi prometido no podía enterarse de nada. Que me abandonaría si se enteraba que yo estaba ayudando a una pecadora como tú. Y como siempre, yo acaté sus órdenes –otra pausa se produjo y Quinn nuevamente se mantuvo en silencio–. Cuando mamá me llamó para comunicarme lo del divorcio, fue como si un gran peso hubiese sido liberado de mis hombros. Y me di cuenta que estaba en una relación que iba camino a ser como la de nuestros padres, así que terminé el compromiso. El que tú le hicieras frente a Russel fue el comienzo de todo y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Quinnie... ni cuánto lo siento...

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Quinn, negándose a mostrar vulnerabilidad.

–Sí... –murmuró Frannie del otro lado de la línea.

–Bueno... entonces... hey, ¿qué haces? –Quinn intentó pelear, pero Rachel terminó quitándole su celular.

–Hola, Frannie –dijo Rachel haciendo una cara para burlarse de la rubia.

–¿Hola? –respondió la mayor de las Fabray algo confundida.

–Hablas con Rachel Berry –se presentó la morena–. Tu hermana se queda los fines de semana con mi familia. Mi papi es el abogado que presentó los papeles para el tema de la tuición –explicó la morena ignorando la sonrisa que tenía Frannie en el rostro en aquellos momentos–. Tu hermana suele ser algo testaruda la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aunque no te lo haya dicho, agradece mucho tu llamada –Quinn protestó y Frannie soltó una risita–. Y creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es visitarla lo más pronto posible.

–¡No! –se quejó Quinn, pero Rachel la ignoró.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó dubitativa Frannie del otro lado de la línea.

–Claro que sí. Créeme, haré lo que sea necesario para que hable contigo si se resiste –le aseguró la morena.

–Veré qué puedo hacer con mis horarios e intentaré estar en Lima lo más pronto posible.

–Me parece excelente, Frannie –Rachel sonrió para sí misma tras su logro–. Luego te envío un mensaje con mi número de teléfono y mi correo electrónico para que los tengas por cualquier cosa –pensó un momento y agregó–: Si quieres puedo darte también el número de teléfono de mis padres, mi página en myspace y...

–Creo que con tu teléfono y tu correo será suficiente –la interrumpió Frannie, mientras Quinn se reía de la morena.

–Está bien –aceptó Rachel–. Qué tengas una linda noche, Frannie.

–Tú igual Rachel. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermana –respondió la mayor de las Fabray, antes de colgar.

–Tu hermana es muy simpática, Quinn. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien –comentó Rachel una vez que la llamada se terminó.

–No lo dudo. Frannie me fastidiaba cuando pequeña de la misma forma que lo haces tú ahora –dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos.

–Me encanta cuando actúas como una niña mimada, Quinn.

–Mira quién vino a hablar. Tú debes ser la niña más mimada del mundo –contraatacó la porrista.

–Te equivocas. La niña más mimada del mundo es esta princesita que viene en camino –dijo Rachel acariciando el vientre de Quinn.

–¿Crees que es una niña? –preguntó Quinn intentando evitar obviar lo que aquella caricia le producía.

–No lo creo. Estoy segura –aclaró la morena–. Así como no me equivoqué contigo. Tampoco me equivocaré con ella.

_Tenía razón. Rachel Berry se equivocaba en muy pocas cosas._


	10. Antojos

************Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.************

**X. Antojos**

Quinn estaba sentada junto a Rachel en aquella habitación de invitados que se había convertido en algo tan suyo como cada cosa del hogar de los Berry. El silencio que las inundaba no era de aquellos que generalmente podían disfrutar entre ellas. No, esta vez era un silencio tenso, de esos que todos quieren romper pero que nadie sabe cómo.

Pese a ello, el aroma tan propio de Rachel –una mezcla entre su shampoo con olor a coco y su perfume que era una suave combinación entre vainilla y lavanda– se convertía en su calmante natural. Si a lo anterior le sumamos el efecto que la sola presencia de la morena tenía en Quinn, es posible asegurar que si bien la rubia estaba tensa, la situación era muy tolerable para ella. Dentro de los parámetros permitidos, claro está.

La situación era la siguiente: Judy Fabray se encontraba en el piso de abajo conversando con Leroy y Hiram, no porque la mamá de Quinn lo hubiese pedido, sino que fue la condición que pusieron los Berry para permitir la visita. La rubia sabía que tras la comunicación de su decisión de acceder a hablar con Judy (influida totalmente por Rachel), tanto Leroy como Hiram jamás pondrían alguna traba para que la reunión entre madre e hija se realizara y que esa condición exigida no era más que otra forma más de resguardarla. Quinn nunca había estado más agradecida de la presencia de los papás de Rachel que en ese momento. Saber que aquellos dos hombres se preocupaban por ella, que estaban probablemente advirtiendo a su mamá de muchas cosas, la hacía sentir protegida de una manera que no sabía que un adulto podía llegar a hacerla sentir.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y la voz de Hiram anunció que ya era el momento del reencuentro con su madre, Rachel se limitó a abrazarla y a hacerle saber que pasara lo que pasase ella estaba allí, ella y sus papás. Y que no olvidase que Leroy era el mejor abogado de Lima y estaba de su lado. Con una sonrisa, Quinn caminó rumbo a la sala donde se encontraba su mamá.

–¡Quinnie! –dijo su madre entre sollozos mientras la abrazaba apenas Quinn había pisado el lugar. La rubia se quedó estática, sin responder el gesto–. Lo siento tanto, mi niña.

Fueron cinco palabras. Cinco palabras y Quinn se quebró. Se quebró y soltó toda una angustia que no sabía que tenía guardada. Se quebró, porque allí estaba su mamá pidiéndole perdón por lo sucedido, como ella tanto lo había deseado. Se quebró y esta vez su mamá estuvo allí para sostenerla, calmarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, como siempre debió ser.

Quinn no fue consciente del tiempo que estuvo abrazada llorando junto a su mamá, pero sí supo que su llanto se detuvo porque se quedó sin lágrimas, así que asumió que debió ser un largo rato el que pasó.

–Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Quinn –pidió Judy, mirando a la rubia con ojos cristalinos.

Judy Fabray tenía los ojos azules, casi tan claros como los ojos de Brittany. Quinn siempre había enviado a Frannie sólo por el hecho de compartir los mismos ojos cariñosos de su madre. La rubia porrista, por el contrario, había sacado el mismo color de ojos que Russel, lo que ella jamás consideró una bendición. Los ojos de su padre eran fríos e inquisidores.

–Espero poder hacerlo –admitió Quinn–. Si hay algo que he aprendido en todo este tiempo aquí, es que es posible perdonar.

–Nunca podré terminar de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por ti. Ellos y Sarah –dijo Judy con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas y por las que en ese momento contenía–. Debí ser yo... yo debí apoyarte todo este tiempo. Yo soy tu madre, yo debía protegerte y no... –no pudo continuar porque las lágrimas se lo impidieron. Quinn inmediatamente la abrazó, intentado tranquilizarla.

–No podemos cambiar el pasado, mamá. Ahora estás aquí y eso es lo importante –expresó la rubia y sonrió al escucharse porque sonó igual que cierta morena que probablemente estaba siendo retenida por sus padres para que no espiase lo que allí sucedía–. Quizás todo esto tenía que pasar. En caso contrario yo jamás hubiese conocido en profundidad a Leroy o Hiram...

–Ni a Rachel –agregó Judy con una sonrisa.

_Ni a Rachel..._

–Me alegra saber que cuando yo fallé como madre, ella estaba en tu camino –interrumpió Judy los pensamientos de Quinn–. Frannie está deseosa de conocerla, dice que ya le gusta porque te saca de tus casillas.

–Rachel también está encantada con Frannie –dijo la rubia con reticencia–. De pronto se convirtieron en mejores amigas y se mandan correos a cada momento.

–Veo que alguien sigue siendo igual de posesiva –comentó Judy y Quinn se sonrojó–. Pobre de este pequeño a futuro... –agregó acariciando el vientre de la rubia con una mano, mientras que con la otra secaba las lágrimas rebeldes que se escapaban de sus ojos–. Tus chequeos están bien me comentó Hiram. También me dijo que aún no están seguros del sexo del bebé, porque cada vez que lo intentan se oculta.

–Sí, está todo perfecto –Quinn sonrió–. Parece que mi pequeño corderito es algo tímido –Judy igualó la sonrisa de su hija al escuchar el apodo–. Eso nos demuestra que no se parece mucho a su padre, al menos en eso. Puck es todo menos tímido –ambas rieron ante el comentario–. Decidimos que esperaremos al nacimiento para saber. Puck dice que si el pequeño no quiere que sepamos qué es, debemos dejar de insistir así "no estresamos a su hijo" –hizo las comillas con burla–. Rachel dice que da lo mismo, porque ella sabe que es una niña.

–¿Una niña? –Quinn asintió–. Bueno, en caso que Rachel tenga razón, ahora que el clan Fabray está compuesto sólo de mujeres, una nueva integrante no nos hará mal.

–¿Por qué ahora? –preguntó Quinn y ante la mirada extrañada de su mamá agregó–: ¿Por qué decidiste divorciarte de Russel ahora y no antes? ¿Qué cambió?

–Todo y nada –dijo Judy–. Toda mi vida crecí con la idea de que debía encontrar a un buen hombre para casarme y tener una familia. Eso era lo que debía hacer, y no me molestaba la idea honestamente. Cuando conocí a tu padre supe que había encontrado al hombre que estaba buscando. Todo era tal y como siempre lo había soñado y me habían hecho soñar, pero en algún momento entre el nacimiento de Frannie, el tuyo y sus logros empresariales, ese Russel se perdió y yo me perdí con él –explicó–. No fue algo verdaderamente consciente. Quizás la educación que recibí me llevó a ello, quizás el recuerdo de la persona que fue tu padre. O quizás, fue el simple miedo que comenzó a encerrarme –hizo una pausa y Quinn tomó sus manos invitándola a continuar–. Me convencí a mí misma que si era la perfecta esposa y madre, él volvería a ser el Russel que yo conocí. Me negué a aceptar que el hombre que estaba ante mis ojos era el mismo con el que me había casado. Ese fue mi error, no aceptar que Russel había madurado y no de la forma que yo hubiese deseado. Ambos cambiamos y ambos para mal.

–Tú nunca fuiste una mala madre, mamá –dijo Quinn acariciando las manos de Judy–. De hecho siempre fuiste la única que estuvo para nosotras.

–Pero eso no es todo lo que una hija necesita, Quinnie. Una hija necesita una madre que sea capaz de hacerle frente a su esposo ante una injusticia. Necesita que su madre pueda decirle a su esposo que pare de exigirle cosas que no importan. No vale de nada que una madre le diga a su hija que es perfecta si luego permite que su esposo la regañe por todo lo que no es. Una madre no deja que su esposo eche de su casa a su hija cuando ésta más los necesita –expresó con rabia Judy–. No, una madre defiende a sus hijos y le hace frente a su esposo, aunque eso implique reconocer que se equivocó y que todos sus sueños se derrumbaron ante sus ojos.

–Perdóname, mami –susurró Quinn como una niña pequeña, sintiéndose culpable de algo que escapaba de su control.

–Mi niña, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú no hiciste más que darme fuerzas para hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo –la consoló Judy, mientras la abrazaba–. Tu padre tenía una aventura hace años y yo hice como si no supiese nada, porque tenía aquella imagen plantada por mi madre sobre la importancia de conservar los matrimonios y mis sueños de la vida perfecta junto a Russel. Todo eso hizo que yo me rebajase de la forma en que lo hice y que les fallara de la forma en que les fallé. Cuando él te echó, todo comenzó a desmoronarse poco a poco. La culpa no me dejaba dormir, pese a que Sarah me había comunicado que estabas en su casa y siempre se lo agradeceré. Tú tenías tu casa, tú debías estar a mi lado y yo debía estar cuidándote. En cambio, estaba en esa casa solitaria, junto a un hombre que no me respetaba y me había dejado de amar hace tiempo –suspiró–. Un día sólo lo supe. Fui donde un abogado y le pedí que iniciara los papeles del divorcio, le dije lo de la aventura y le mostré las pruebas que tenía. Con eso me aseguraba que Russel no se llevaría nada de lo de mi familia y que ustedes estarían protegidas económicamente. Ese día descubrí que mis sueños se habían derrumbado, pero que podía tener otros. Y aquí estoy, pidiéndote perdón y suplicándote que regreses a tu casa, de donde nunca debiste salir.

Quinn asintió porque no pudo emitir palabras. Saber que su madre la había prefiero a ella frente a Russel, aunque hubiese sido después de lo sucedido la llenaba de regocijo. Judy siempre había sido la persona que había estado para ella, por eso le dolió tanto que no hiciese nada cuando Russel la echó. Y si bien estaba cómoda viviendo entre los Puckerman y los Berry, siempre su casa sería su casa. Saber que no se encontraría con Russel era todo un plus, porque sentía que de cierta manera, ahora sí encontraría el hogar que tanto había buscado por años.

–Debes saber, ahora que al parecer aceptaste, que tanto Hiram como Leroy exigieron que no los abandonases por completo. Así que puedes pasar un fin de semana al mes aquí o fin de semana por medio, como tú lo prefieras –le explicó Judy–. Además, debes saber también que yo exigí que cenáramos las tres familias juntas al menos un día a la semana. Hablé con Sarah antes de venir y dijo que si tú aceptabas volver a nuestra casa, ella encantada iba cada semana. Leroy y Hiram dijeron lo mismo.

–Me parecen dos exigencias muy razonables –sonrió Quinn, pero luego una duda se alojó en su mente. Una duda que podía volverse un punto muy delicado y cambiar su reciente decisión–. ¿No te molesta que Leroy y Hiram nos acompañen?

–¿Por qué me molestaría? –preguntó Judy sorprendida. Ella no tenía más que gratitud hacia esos dos hombres.

–Pues... por su relación –respondió Quinn.

–¿Qué? Claro que no, hija –aclaró Judy ante la mirada asombrada de Quinn–. Sé que piensas que soy una ferviente religiosa, pero mi fe no interfiere con mi juicio, Quinnie. Mientras estuve en la universidad, muchas personas experimentaban –la rubia abrió los ojos ante la sospecha de lo que podía venir–. No me mires así, yo no experimenté. No porque me pareciera mal, sino porque estaba muy preocupada de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer Russel –hizo una pausa para retomar sus pensamientos–. A lo que iba, es que nunca tuve problema con eso ni con la homosexualidad en general. Tu padre sí y yo no quería tener problemas con él, así que callaba ante sus comentarios homofóbicos. Leroy y Hiram son el mejor ejemplo de amor y compañerismo que he podido ver, además son grandes personas, ¿cómo podría estar en contra de eso?

Quinn sintió que un gran peso de sus hombros era eliminado. Saber que su mamá aceptaba a Leroy y Hiram tal cual eran, que no tenía problema con su relación, era un alivio. Especialmente porque eso significaba que contaría con ella si algún día se atrevía a afrontar lo que le sucedía con Rachel.

* * *

><p>El año escolar había pasado volando, así como también su embarazo. Había sido consentida por todos durante el último tiempo, especialmente respecto de sus antojos. Puck había exigido que lo llamase a la hora que fuese si el pequeño corderito necesitaba algo. El moreno utilizaba el artículo masculino, porque estaba seguro que el bebé sería un niño. Aquello siempre generaba discusiones entre él y Rachel. Ninguno de los judíos daba su brazo a torcer y Quinn sólo se dedicaba a observarlos y reírse de sus discusiones sin sentido.<p>

Una tarde mientras estaban reunidas en casa de Santana, la latina comentó que Rachel parecía tan participe del embarazo como Puck, tanto así que entre los dos judíos últimamente habían decidido comenzar a analizar nombres para el bebé. Quinn sólo se rió, porque sabía que su amiga tenía parte de razón. No sólo por la cercanía que Rachel tenía con Quinn, sino porque además de eso, Puck insistía en hacer partícipe a la morena de todo. Según él, su bebé vería tanto a Rachel que la cantante debía acostumbrarse de antemano y asumir responsabilidades también. A la rubia aquello le pareció una ridiculez, pero al ver cómo Rachel asentía, como si realmente tomara el peso de todo aquello, tornó la situación aún más risible y decidió callar antes de enojar a alguno de los dos morenos.

Quinn se estiró una vez más en su cama intentado vencer aquel antojo y poder dormir. Miró el reloj junto a su lámpara: 3.13 am. No llamaría a Puck, porque el moreno nada podía esta vez hacer para calmar su antojo. Se giró para encontrar nuevamente una posición cómoda y sin querer, con el edredón pasó a llevar un vaso que estaba encima de su mesita de noche. El vaso chocando contra el suelo rompió el silencio que inundaba la casa. Segundos después sintió los pasos de su mamá apresurarse hacia su habitación y maldijo su torpeza.

–¿Quinnie, todo bien? –dijo una algo adormilada Judy tras abrir la puerta.

–Sí, mamá. Boté el vaso mientras intentaba acomodar el edredón –explicó Quinn mientras ayudaba a su mamá a recoger los pedazos de vidrio roto.

Judy le pidió a Quinn que se quedase quieta mientras ella iba a buscar una escoba para barrer los restos del vaso.

–¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, cariño? –preguntó una vez estuvo todo limpio.

–No podía dormir –respondió la rubia.

–¿Pasó algo? ¿Necesitas algo, mi niña? –preguntó con delicadeza Judy.

–No, está todo bien y no necesito nada –dijo Quinn de forma no muy convincente y Judy elevó su ceja derecha en un gesto que la rubia conocía bien, porque lo había heredado y hecho su sello característico–. Bueno, quizás tenga un antojo que no me deja dormir –admitió la ex capitana de las porristas. Su madre le preguntó de qué se trataba, por lo que ella respondió–: ¿Recuerdas esas galletas veganas que odio tanto, pero que Rachel me obliga a comer porque son sanas, no como las otras galletas llenas de azúcar? –Judy asintió–. Bueno, me desperté con ganas de comer esas galletas y no puedo volver a dormir. Y sé que no tenemos, porque Rachel me hizo comer las últimas que quedaban...

–Quinnie, pero esas galletas no las podemos conseguir en una tienda, esas galletas las prepara Rachel –le recordó Judy.

–Lo sé, por eso... –no pudo continuar, porque comenzó a llorar descontrolada producto de las hormonas, la falta de sueño y las ansias de comer esas galletas que detestaba.

–Tranquila, mi vida –dijo Judy acunando a Quinn entre sus brazos, cuando la rubia calmó un poco sus lágrimas agrego–: Sé que mañana me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero espérame un momento ¿sí?...

Quinn básicamente ignoró las palabras de su madre, mientras intentaba calmarse completamente, odiando a sus hormonas y sus antojos.

–Quinn, abrígate y vamos –dijo Judy una vez que regresó a la habitación. Quinn no se movió de su lugar por la confusión que sentía en ese momento–. Acabo de despertar a Hiram, quien despertó a su vez a Leroy, quien fue en busca de Rachel y obviamente la despertó. Nos esperan en su casa. Rachel va a preparar la masa –explicó.

–¿Llamaste a casa de Rachel? –preguntó la rubia abriendo los ojos anonadada.

–Yo también estuve embarazada y he visto que si no satisfaces esos antojos no estás tranquila –le comentó Judy–. Más me vale que la cena de este jueves sea de maravilla, así logro recompensar a esa familia por lo de hoy. Vamos, levántate. Rachel sonaba ansiosa por el teléfono.

Quinn no necesitó nada más para levantarse en busca de algo que le pudiese servir de abrigo y bajar rápidamente junto a Judy hasta el primer piso de la casa, rumbo a la cochera. Diez minutos después, tocaban el timbre de la casa de los Berry. Un sonriente Hiram, a pesar de la hora, las recibía tras la puerta.

–Leroy intenta ayudar a Rachel, pero ella insiste en que es su receta... aunque se la haya enseñado mi esposo –comentó riendo mientras se dirigían a la cocina. Leroy estaba sentado mientras observaba a Rachel verter parte de la masa en aquellos divertidos moldes con diferentes formas, aunque los más abundantes era los con forma de estrella.

–Judy, querida, ¿nos acompañas con un café en la sala, mientras dejamos que este dúo termine con la preparación? –dijo Leroy tras saludarlas y darles la bienvenida.

Judy aceptó y los tres adultos se dirigieron con sus cafés rumbo a su destino.

–Sabía que amabas mis galletas en secreto –comentó Rachel sonriendo orgullosa.

–No las amo, las detesto y lo sabes. Estoy segura les pusiste algo que me dio este antojo –sugirió suspicaz Quinn.

–No necesito hacer eso. La pequeña corderito me ama y ama mis galletas por lo que podemos apreciar –Rachel le guiñó un ojo a Quinn y ésta negó sonriendo.

Casi cuarenta minutos después, tanto la rubia como la morena disfrutaban de aquellas anheladas galletas en la habitación de la última. Hiram por la hora había sugerido que las mujeres Fabray pasasen lo que quedaba de la noche en su casa. Judy en la habitación de invitados y Quinn junto a Rachel. Dado el cansancio y el peligro que manejar así involucraba, Judy aceptó agradecida.

–Tienes que reconocer que son deliciosas –insistió Rachel con el tema, mientras devoraba una galleta.

–Reconozco que no saben tan mal luego de que las comes muchas veces –dijo Quinn esgrimiendo una sonrisa burlona.

–Lo importante es que Beth las ama y eso es todo lo que necesito saber –comentó Rachel sonriendo.

–¿Beth? ¿Desde cuando mi pequeño corderito tiene nombre? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

–Desde que Noah y yo los acordamos –respondió segura–. Él debía escoger un nombre de niña y yo uno de niño, ya que nuestras predicciones son las contrarias. Aunque él esté equivocado y yo no. El punto es que luego de varias discusiones, por fin logramos un acuerdo.

–¿Y yo no tengo opinión al respecto? –volvió a preguntar, ahora ofendida Quinn.

–Tú puedes negarte a los nombres, obviamente. Tienes la última palabra –explicó Rachel–. Pero deberías considerar que con Noah tardamos bastante en aceptar las sugerencias del otro y que por fin tenemos un nombre que ambos consideramos adecuados en el caso que sea una niña, que lo será, o si es niño, algo que dudo.

Quinn no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, porque ambos judíos eran una caja de sorpresas. Amaba esa extraña relación existente entre los dos. Especialmente como ambos se preocupaban del futuro de su pequeño corderito. No había envidias, ni celos de parte de ninguno. Quinn estaba agradecida de la presencia de ambos en su vida.

–Digamos que acepto su ridícula idea... –dijo Quinn y Rachel la miró indignada–. ¿Cuáles son esos nombres? Bueno, ya sé que si es niña es Beth, pero quiero saber además los por qué detrás de sus elecciones.

–Quiero hacerte saber lo ofendida que estoy contigo por llamar nuestra asombrosa y excelente idea una ridiculez –aclaró Rachel seriamente y Quinn se limitó a sonreír–. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, los nombres son Beth y Charlie. Bueno, más bien Bethany y Charles, pero como es un pequeño corderito, parecen más adecuados los diminutivos –explicó–. En el caso de Noah, eligió Bethany, por la canción de Kiss titulada "Beth". Me comentó que mientras buscaba nombres en un libro que le facilité, esa canción comenzó a sonar y supo que no quería que su hijo o hija sintiese eso nunca. Dijo que fue un recordatorio de lo que no quiere y que lo necesitaba. De pronto, comprendió que Bethany era el nombre que quería –hizo una pausa y le sonrió a Quinn–. En mi caso, no hay tanta profundidad, siempre me ha gustado el nombre y creo que tiene un significado muy bonito. Recuerdo que mi fiel amigo imaginario de la infancia se llamaba justamente Charles, aunque yo le decía Charlie. No sé, eso hizo del nombre algo especial... –agregó avergonzada.

–Me encantan, de verdad, me encantan –admitió Quinn rebosante de felicidad–. Además son dos nombres con historias para contar en un futuro. Sea niño o niña –Rachel la miró y Quinn rectificó–. Bueno, entonces Beth ahora y a futuro quizás un Charlie.

–Salvo que yo tenga un hijo primero. En ese caso, Charlie es mío –dijo Rachel.

–Claro... –murmuró Quinn sorprendida por la molestia que le produjo el saber que Rachel podía tener una familia a futuro.

_Una familia sin ella..._

–Con Noah buscamos en una página de internet que habla de las personalidades según los nombres y esas cosas... con eso terminamos por afirmar que los nombres elegidos eran los correctos –comentó Rachel tras unos segundos de silencio–. Según esa página, Bethany es una mujer enérgica, autoritaria, y no le falta coraje. Como una mezcla entre tú y yo, lo que me parece perfecto –agregó sonriéndole a Quinn, quien correspondió el gesto ante la idea de una pequeña que se pareciese a ambas, al menos en personalidad–. Charles, por otro lado, es un hombre que posee cierto carisma e irradia una "fuerza tranquila", particularmente calmante. Es un ser sociable, amante, comunicativo y extrovertido. ¿Qué más podrías desear? –preguntó retóricamente–. Imagínate a una Beth adolescente gruñendo igual que su madre, mientras que un Charlie la calma y la divierte con sus ocurrencias.

_Unos perfectos Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry._

–Parece una escena adorable –comentó Quinn imaginándose la descripción hecha por Rachel.

–Claramente, si la pequeña Beth resulta así, necesitará un Charlie en su vida.

–Todos necesitamos un Charlie en nuestras vidas, al parecer –admitió Quinn.

_Todos necesitamos una Rachel Berry._

–Lamentablemente, tú no tienes un Charlie, así que tendrás que conformarte conmigo –bromeó Rachel–. Recuerda que el "huracán Berry" llegó para quedarse.

–¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Me lo recuerdas a cada momento –siguió bromeando Quinn.

Rachel rodó los ojos exageradamente y posó sus manos en el vientre de Quinn, acercando su rostro a él. La rubia tuvo que ocupar todas sus fuerzas para reprimir cualquier temblor que amenazaba su cuerpo.

–Beth, tú y yo sabemos que soy lo mejor que le pudo pasar a tu mamá –comentó cómplice Rachel–. Aunque se queje de la comida que le hago y de prácticamente todo. Cuando nazcas y crezcas sana libre de toda esa azúcar cancerígena, sin haber consumido a ningún indefenso animalito, ella y tú me lo agradecerán, lo sé.

–Rachel, por favor, si Beth es mi hija, debes saber que algún animal va a consumir. Si quieres obligarla a comer esas galletas tuyas, bueno, hazlo, pero estás loca si piensas que la vas a privar del rico tocino –le aclaró Quinn.

–No entiendo cómo puedes comer eso, Quinn –dijo Rachel con cara de asco–. Y aunque sé que siempre será tu pequeño corderito, me alegra escuchar que la llames por su nombre –agregó complacida–. Aunque como Noah insiste con que será un niño, deberías utilizar su nombre sólo cuando estés conmigo.

–Está bien Rachel, sólo nombraré a Beth contigo –acordó Quinn y luego desvió su mirada hacia la ventana–. ¡Rach, ya es de día! Nuestros padres nos van a matar...

–La dramática en esta relación soy yo, Fabray. ¡No intentes quitarme el lugar! –exclamó la morena–. Es domingo, Lucy, podemos dormir hasta la hora que queramos...

–¡No me digas así! ¡Lo odio! Ya lo habíamos hablado y acordaste no llamarme nunca así... –le recordó indignada Quinn.

–Está bien, lo siento, lo siento –reconoció la morena–. Sabes que considero que es un hermoso nombre, pero te respeto.

–Gracias...

–¡Ya es muy tarde Quinn, tenemos que dormir! No hables más y duerme –dijo Rachel con exageración y la rubia soltó una carcajada–. Ahora sí las cosas están bien, todo como corresponde.

Quinn asintió y se acomodó en un costado de la cama, mientras que del otro lado se acostaba Rachel. La morena le deseó buenas noches a Beth para luego darle la espalda a Quinn. Como la rubia era de las personas que les gustaba abrazar en sus sueños, era un acuerdo tácito entre ellas el dormir así y despertar acurrucadas. La primera vez había sido una experiencia algo inquietante, pero Rachel había bajado el perfil de la situación, así que el asunto ya no era tema.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Quinn escuchó la respiración pausada de la morena que indicaba que se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, se acercó a ella, acomodándola entre sus brazos. Así, sintiendo el aroma de Rachel invadir sus sentidos, le dio la bienvenida al mundo de los sueños.


	11. Frannie

**N/A: Primero que todo espero que hayan pasado una maravillosa Navidad (quienes la celebran) y les deseo muy próspero 2015. Gracias por seguir esta historia y por todos los comentarios que hacen cada capítulo de la misma.**

**En segundo lugar, dado que no puedo responder en privado, quisiera aclarar un punto respecto de la historia: no habrá infidelidades (es decir, no habrá terceros de ese tipo). Por lo que si eso es lo que esperar a futuro, prefiero decepcionarlos de antemano en ese sentido. Y me permito explicarles el porqué: para mí, las relaciones no necesitan de infidelidades para "crecer", "fortalecerse" o "abrir los ojos". Esta historia pretende reflejar el camino de dos chicas, su crecimiento, sus altos y bajos, sus problemas, celos, etc. El drama puede existir sin que alguien sea infiel. **

**Y, por último, siento si el capítulo anterior les pareció muy cursi a algunos... ^^**

**Si leyeron esto hasta aquí, muchas gracias y disculpen por la extensión. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo.**

************Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.************

**XI. Frannie**

Una llamada... llanto... ayuda.

Quinn nunca había escuchado a Santana tan mal como en aquella llamada. Rachel, que acompañaba a la porrista esa tarde en su casa -pues habían pasado algunas horas comprando cosas para su pequeño corderito-, le dijo que mejor se marchaba así la rubia podía ayudar a su amiga tranquila. Quinn insistió en que se quedase. En el fondo, la porrista sabía que lo sucedido a Santana era algo grave y necesitaba a la morena para darle paz y valentía. Para que pudiese ser el apoyo que necesitaba la latina.

Tras unos minutos un vendaval atravesó la puerta de la habitación de Quinn y ésta sintió como dos brazos la rodeaban y como un llanto comenzaba a humedecer su blusa. La rubia agradeció en ese instante la idea de su mamá de facilitarles copia de las llaves a su casa a sus amigas, en caso de cualquier emergencia. La espera hubiese torturado a Santana en caso contrario.

–No sé qué voy a hacer Q... –dijo una alterada Santana alejándose de Quinn–. Mi vida se acabó...

–S, intenta calmarte. Necesito que me expliques qué sucedió –manifestó la rubia mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

–Mi vida, Q... todos van a saber... –intentó explicar entre sollozos–. Alguien escuchó y... –recorrió la habitación de Quinn con los ojos hasta que posó su mirada en la cantante–. ¿Qué hace el hobbit aquí, Q? –gritó.

–¡Te dije que no la llames así! –defendió Quinn a Rachel.

–Creo que lo mejor es que yo me vaya... –murmuró la cantante queriendo evitar problemas.

–Te quedas. S, Rachel es parte de mi vida, es mi amiga y la necesito aquí si quieres que pueda ayudarte –sentenció la rubia–. Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.

La latina bufó. Quinn tenía razón al creer que aquellas malas épocas habían quedado atrás, pero Santana estaba herida y su mecanismo de defensa era atacar. Además, la avergonzaba que Rachel la viese en ese estado.

–Si no queda de otra... –susurró la latina lo suficientemente alto para que las otras dos chicas presentes escuchasen. Quinn enarcó su ceja y Santana supo que debía comenzar a explicar–. Tu ex tuvo la culpa –miró a la cantante y agregó–: Bueno, su ex. Estaba discutiendo con Hudson como siempre y nos comenzamos a decir cosas ofensivas, ya saben, lo típico de Santana López y de pronto él gritó, en medio de todo el pasillo, que yo era una cobarde porque no era capaz de reconocer mi amor por Britt y no sé qué más...

Tanto la morena como la rubia quedaron impactadas con los dichos de la latina. Sabían que ésta podía ser muy hiriente con sus palabras, pero siempre había un límite, una delgada línea de cosas que no se decían. Ambas conocían a Finn y sabían que probablemente el chico no dimensionó el impacto de sus palabras, pero aún así, no podían evitar sentir rabia hacia él.

–Pero... ¿cómo no nos enteramos de nada? –preguntó Rachel ya que tanto ella como Quinn habían estado en clases ese día y algo así era imposible de ignorar.

–Fue al terminar la última hora, ustedes probablemente ya se habían marchado hacia el centro comercial–explicó Santana–. Pensé que todo había quedado ahí, pero Sue me llamó tras la práctica y me dijo que uno de los chicos que vio la discusión es hijo del político que competirá contra ella en las próximas elecciones. Van a lanzar un vídeo sobre mí y todo Lima lo sabrá. Yo ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis papás. Ni siquiera soy capaz de decírmelo a mí misma en voz alta.

–Pero no pueden lanzar un vídeo con tu imagen, Santana. Eres una menor, eso es un delito –dijo Rachel recordando de pronto una de las tantas explicaciones que su papi le había dado.

–Da lo mismo, Berry –habló la latina derrotada–. Van a lanzarlo igual y después asumirán los costos. Pero el daño ya estará hecho.

–Podemos conseguir que no lo lancen, Santana. Mi papi podría pedir una orden para impedirlo –dijo emocionada Rachel mientras buscaba su celular y comenzaba a llamar a Leroy.

–¿Y Britt? –preguntó Quinn mientras veían a la morena comenzar a caminar por la habitación explicando la situación a su padre.

–No sé, apenas Sue me lo dijo salí corriendo y no sabía qué hacer. Luego te llamé y aquí estoy.

–Márcale y dile qué pasó. Pídele que venga. No la excluyas de esto, S –dijo la rubia y la latina asintió, tomando el teléfono que su amiga le ofrecía.

Quinn observó como las dos morenas hablaban por teléfono. La latina por un lado explicando entre lágrimas lo sucedido a Britt y, por otro, la cantante se dedicaba a asentir y a proporcionar detalles, intentando absorber todo lo que Leroy le explicaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambas cortaron las respectivas llamadas y Rachel procedió a explicarles lo dicho por Leroy.

–Papi dijo que llamaría apenas terminase nuestra llamada al juez de turno para solicitar la orden y con eso se dirigiría a la oficina del partido político a cargo de la candidatura. Si no acatan la orden pueden vetarlo de presentar una candidatura, así que me aseguró que el vídeo no lo iban a mostrar. Incluso si quisiesen filtrarlo, sufrirían consecuencias; él duda que quieran arriesgarse –comentó la morena–. Agregó que es de suma urgencia que hables con tu familia, con tus padres al menos, porque eres menor y pueden ser necesarias más medidas. Dijo que si lo necesitabas, él te acompañaba a hablar. Que él sabía lo complicado y angustiante de la situación y que así no debían suceder las cosas, pero lamentablemente las cosas pasaron de esta manera y hay que enfrentarlas.

Santana guardó silencio y tanto Quinn como Rachel, la miraron ansiando algún comentario. La latina suspiró antes de hablar.

–Leroy tiene razón. Debo hacerlo, ya no está en mis manos la situación. Llamaré a Britt y le pediré que cambie de rumbo, así nos encontramos en mi casa. Hoy mi papá tiene la tarde libre así que ambos están en estos momentos allá. Es el momento ideal –comentó Santana, más para sí misma que para las chicas–. Sabes Berry... si fueses más parecida a tus padres quizás nos llevaríamos mejor...

Quinn soltó una carcajada y comenzó a reír hasta las lágrimas. Segundos después, ambas morenas se unieron al comprender la ridiculez en las palabras dichas por la latina. Rachel no podía ser más similar a sus padres. Era casi una copia de Leroy y en todas las diferencias que tenía con éste, era igual a Hiram. Físicamente, no había mucho parecido, pero eso no era a lo que aludía Santana con su comentario.

Luego de un tiempo, Santana se despidió y prometió avisar cualquier cosa que sucediese, buena o mala. Ambas chicas le brindaron palabras de aliento y le aseguraron que todo saldría bien, pese a que no tenían idea cómo reaccionarían los padres de la latina.

Quinn le sugirió a Rachel que viesen una película. Aquel se había convertido en su pasatiempo ideal. Era la excusa perfecta para estar más cerca y Rachel siempre aprovechaba de dejar caricias en el vientre de Quinn mientras le hacía comentarios a Beth para que la pequeña no se sintiese excluida. Pese a lo irrisorio del pensamiento de la morena, la rubia consideraba un gesto de increíble ternura para con su pequeño corderito.

Su película se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Rachel. La morena rápidamente contestó y comenzó a hablar emocionada, a pesar que básicamente respondía sólo monosílabos. Aquello molestó a Quinn porque no podía determinar quién era aquella persona que ponía tan feliz a Rachel. La respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando la morena terminó la llamada.

–¡Frannie consiguió una semana libre! –dijo una emocionada Rachel ante una perpleja Quinn.

–¿Y por qué te llamó a ti? –preguntó molesta la rubia.

–Bueno, porque todo este tiempo hemos estado hablando sobre posibles fechas y ella hizo muchos cambios para poder conseguir esa semana, entonces apenas supo me llamó –explicó aún alegre Rachel–. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? –preguntó sonriendo y Quinn negó–. ¡Vendrá la próxima semana y me ayudará a organizar tu fiesta de cumpleaños!

–Te dije que no quería una fiesta y menos quiero que Frannie ayude en la organización –se quejó la rubia.

–No puedes negarme esto, Quinn –Rachel hizo un puchero que removió todo en la porrista–. Es primera vez que tengo una amiga a quién puedo organizarle una fiesta. Kurt nunca permite que nadie organice nada, porque él mismo planea durante meses su cumpleaños.

–Eso es un golpe bajo, Berry –murmuró la rubia y Rachel se encogió de hombros–. Está bien, puedes organizar algo, pero pequeño... sólo los más cercanos y todo lo que Frannie pueda sugerir que te produzca dudas, lo confirmas conmigo, ¿está bien?

–Sí, claro, cómo tú digas –dijo emocionada Rachel antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Quinn.

_Sería una larga semana._

* * *

><p>Si bien luego de todo el escándalo del vídeo sobre la sexualidad de Santana, que Leroy logró impedir que mostrasen, las cosas estaban marchando excelentes, Quinn odiaba su semana. Estaba feliz porque su amiga había recibido el apoyo de sus padres y de los de Britt, por lo que ahora ambas demostraban su amor en cada momento y lugar. Estaba feliz porque las cosas con su mamá marchaban cada vez mejor: conversaban, pasaban tiempo juntas y disfrutaban de la compañía de la una y la otra. No, lo que Quinn estaba odiando era la visita de su hermana.<p>

Frances Ann Fabray, más conocida como Frannie, tenía el pelo rubio, de un tono similar al de su hermana menor, ojos expresivos de color azul y una sonrisa amigable, al menos eso le había dicho Rachel a Quinn el día que su hermana mayor había llegado a Lima.

De eso tres días ya... tres días en los que Rachel y Frannie parecían haber creado un lazo perfecto. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida y Quinn odiaba aquello. Principalmente, porque Frannie parecía acabar con todos sus intentos por agraciar a los Berry. Tenía conocimiento sobre casi todos los temas que los Berry adoraban, especialmente los musicales. La rubia porrista ignoraba el momento en que su hermana mayor había desarrollado ese amor por Broadway, pero claramente era bastante profundo, al menos eso indicaba su conocimiento sobre el tema. Quinn, en cambio, antes de comenzar a frecuentar a Rachel sólo había visto Grease y Rent. Desconocía la historia detrás de los musicales y sus grandes exponentes. Cada minuto que había pasado compartiendo con los Berry y Frannie, habían sido una tortura. Se había sentido como aquel mal tercio sobrante.

–Recuerda que debes marcharte a casa de Santana mañana en la tarde –dijo Frannie interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Quinn.

–Sí lo sé. Rachel me lo recuerda cada 10 minutos. No necesito que tú comiences a hacerlo –respondió la rubia.

–Le prometí a Rach que lo haría –Quinn sintió como la ira comenzaba a crecer en ella ante el apodo utilizado por su hermana–. ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que me podría llevar así de bien con una de tus amigas. O sea, no es que tenga problemas con Santana o Brittany, pero con Rach, no sé, fue como un click inmediato –Frannie sonrió, pero no fue correspondida por Quinn–. Ayer mientras hacíamos las compras hablamos sobre su futuro en New York y me ofrecí a ayudarla en la búsqueda de departamento –Quinn bufó, pero Frannie decidió ignorarla–. Y me convenció de tomar una decisión que hace un tiempo estoy meditando –la porrista la miró confundida–. No sé, si bien siempre Duke fue mi sueño, estando ahí creo que no me siento totalmente yo. Quizás porque me obliga a compartir con muchas hijas de socios de Russel y quiero alejarme de eso, o quizás porque cada día siento que es más conservadora y no quiero estar en un lugar así.

–¿Estás pensando en abandonar la universidad? –preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

–No, sólo en transferirme.

–¿Transferirte? ¿A dónde? ¡Wow, Frannie! Esto es grande... es decir, siempre quisiste ir a Duke, desde que tengo memoria. Lloraste cuando recibiste la carta de admisión y ahora, casi tres años después, ¿quieres dejarla? –Quinn no salía de su asombro y lo manifestaba en su voz.

–Sí... Sé que es sorpresivo, pero lo vengo pensando hace mucho tiempo, sólo que no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta –confesó Frannie–. Y hablando con Rachel sobre sus sueños, no sé... simplemente lo dije y bueno, conoces a Rach, ella me convenció de seguir los míos.

_¿Por qué Frannie era tan cercana a Rachel de pronto?_

–Claro, así es Rachel –murmuró Quinn algo molesta–. ¿Y cuáles son esos nuevos sueños? ¿Te volverás una artista?

–Quinn, sigo siendo yo –Frannie se rió antes de continuar–. Y negocios sigue siendo mi sueño, sólo que no en Duke. Conocí a unas chicas que estudiaban en otras universidades y descubrí que quiero seguir en Princeton.

–¿Princeton? ¿En New Jersey? –preguntó Quinn y Frannie asintió–. Vivirás a minutos de Rachel, entonces... Así podrán seguir cultivando la amistad tan profunda que surgió entre ustedes... –agregó con ironía.

–¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa o seguirás lanzando esos comentarios y actuando como si nada pasase? –preguntó Frannie molesta.

–Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que no me apoyó y no se preocupó... –comenzó a decir Quinn.

–Y una mierda, Quinn –la interrumpió Frannie–. Ambas sabemos que tu actitud no es por eso, porque puede que no haya sido la mejor hermana para ti pero sí te conozco. Sé que ese tema ya conversado entre nosotras tanto por teléfono, e-mails y en persona, no es el asunto. Aquí el problema es Rachel, más bien, mi relación con Rach.

–¿Así que tienes una relación con Rachel? –preguntó Quinn irritada–. ¿Ahora me dirás que te gusta, acaso?

–¿De qué estás hablando, Quinn? –contrapreguntó una anonadada Frannie–. ¿Cómo puedes pensar...? –hizo una pausa y luego sonrió–. ¡Oh! Es eso... ¡estás celosa!

–¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿De qué? –dijo nerviosa la rubia.

–¿Cómo no me di cuenta? –habló para sí misma Frannie–. Las miradas, las quejas, todo... –soltó una pequeña risa–. Tienes que dejar de ser tan posesiva y celosa, Quinn. No te voy a quitar a Rachel, tranquila.

–¡Ja! –se burló la porrista–. ¿Tú crees que yo tengo algo que temer? Ambas sabemos cuánto Rachel valora mi amistad. Me elegiría a mí sin dudarlo –agregó con soberbia.

–No he hablado de amistad, Quinn –comentó con una sonrisa Frannie–. Ambas sabemos los corazones que rompí en la secundaria, creo que tengo la capacidad suficiente para gustarle a Rachel, ¿no crees? –preguntó–. Es decir, ella misma me ha comentado lo hermosa que me encuentra y cuánto adora mi sonrisa...

_No, no, no..._

–No, pero... tú... a ti no te gustan las chicas... dijiste que no te gustaba Rachel... –balbuceó Quinn.

–Que nunca haya tenido una relación con una chica, no implica que no me gusten las mujeres –explicó Frannie–. Y en ningún momento dije que no me gustara Rach.

–Entonces... –Quinn bajó la mirada antes de continuar hablando–. ¿Ella gusta de ti también? No la ilusiones, Fran... Rachel es delicada y ya la han engañado bastante.

_Obviamente Rachel iba a preferir a Frannie..._

–Ella no ha dicho que gusta de mí –aclaró Frannie–. Pero tú sabes que los encantos Fabray son difíciles de vencer y Rach no parece inmune a ellos. Es más, podría afirmar que los encantos Fabray son su debilidad.

–Hablo en serio, Frances –aquel nombre completo indicaba que el tono de la conversación había cambiado–. Si la lastimas, te juro que nadie podrá interferir por ti. ¡Me olvidaré que eres mi hermana!

–Tranquila leona –bromeó Frannie y Quinn la miró con rencor–. Realmente te gusta mucho Rachel...

–¿¡Qué!?

–Quinn, es realmente obvio que te gusta. Te pones toda posesiva y celosa cuando se trata de algo que la involucra –explicó Frannie–. Sólo tienes que decirme que te gusta y dejaré de bromear...

–No me gusta Rachel, Frannie –aseguró la rubia.

–Lamentablemente para ti, te conozco Quinn. Y lamento que me mientas –dijo Frannie–. No hay nada malo con que te guste Rachel. No hay nada malo con que te gusten las chicas.

–Te repito, no me gusta Rachel –reiteró Quinn–. Y obviamente no hay nada malo en ello. Te recuerdo que mis mejores amigas son pareja y los papás de Rachel, a quienes adoro, son homosexuales también. No intentes hacerme parecer una chica que tiene problemas con la homosexualidad, ¡porque no los tengo!

–Okay, entonces no te gusta Rachel, no tienes interés románticos con ella –Frannie dijo casi con ironía–. Por ende, no hay ningún problema si te digo que tengo intenciones serias con ella y que nos besamos ayer.

–¿Qué? –la voz de Quinn se quebró–. ¿Se besaron? ¿Rachel te besó? –preguntó con los ojos acuosos.

_Se besaron... Rachel la besó..._

–Hey, Quinn –dijo Frannie acercándose a su hermana al ver el estado en que estaba–. Es mentira, no nos hemos besado ni tengo intenciones para con Rachel...

–¿Es mentira? ¿Por qué juegas con algo así? –preguntó Quinn entre lágrimas y Frannie se limitó a abrazarla intentando calmarla–. Son las hormonas –se justificó la rubia, luego de un pequeño lapso.

–Ambas sabemos que no son las hormonas –comentó Frannie sin apartar a Quinn de entre sus brazos–. Tener sentimientos hacia Rachel no está mal, Quinnie –la mayor de las Fabray besó la cabeza de su hermana al sentirla tensarse–. No puedes aceptar las relaciones y el amor existente entre los Berry o entre Santana y Britt y castigarte por tus sentimientos. Es como si dijeses que está bien en todo el mundo, menos en ti. ¿Qué te hace diferente, Quinn?

–¿Por qué a mí? –susurró la rubia–. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser la que decepciona? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente ser lo que se espera de mí?

–¿De qué decepción hablas, Quinnie? –preguntó Frannie con cariño, sin entender los pensamientos que agobiaban a su hermana–. Es papá nuevamente, ¿cierto? –Quinn sólo asintió–. Nunca vamos a encajar en sus estándares, ¡nunca! –enfatizó–. Nosotras somos mucho mejores personas que él, Quinn. Tienes que soltar todo eso. Especialmente esas ideas preconcebidas sobre lo que se espera de ti. Mamá sólo quiere que seas feliz, haciendo lo que quieras, al lado de quien quieras. Quiere verte amar y ser amada. Y yo quiero lo mismo, Quinn. Da lo mismo si esa persona a la que ames es un hombre o una mujer. No dejes que tus miedos te impidan experimentar cosas maravillosas, hermanita.

–Incluso si aceptase que me gustan las chicas –confesó Quinn–. Jamás podría estar con Rachel.

–Si crees que Rachel es totalmente hetero estás equivocada. Ella misma me dijo que no se enamora del género sino de la persona, lo que indica obviamente que es al menos bisexual –dijo rápidamente Frannie ante una sorprendida Quinn.

–No es eso, pero gracias por aclarármelo –Quinn se burló y Frannie simplemente se encogió de hombros–. Yo le hice mucho daño, Frannie, mucho. Hice cosas horribles y ella dice que está todo bien... pero yo sé que en algún momento se dará cuenta de lo mala persona que fui, que soy... y no querrá saber nada de mí...

–No creo que haya sido tan malo. Además, ella te perdonó, Quinn –la rubia bufó, pero Frannie la ignoró y agregó–: ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? Ella vio algo en ti y cada día le confirmas ese acto de fe que tuvo contigo. Se lo confirmas con simples gestos y detalles. Ella no para de decir todo lo bueno que ve en ti. ¿Por qué tú te niegas a verlo? ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarte?

–¡Porque no puedo permitirme olvidarlo! –gritó Quinn–. Porque si lo hago puedo volver a ser esa que era y la puedo lastimar de nuevo. Y si la lastimo voy a decepcionarla y todos los que siempre le dijeron que no debía confiar en mí, que no debía olvidar y perdonar fácilmente tendrán razón... –agregó casi en un susurro.

–Te equivocas en varias cosas, hermanita –explicó Frannie–. Primero, perdonar no significa olvidar. Las cosas no se olvidan, se superan. Segundo, tú y yo sabemos que si alguna vez trataste mal a Rachel fue sólo una fachada que necesitabas mantener. Esa no es la verdadera Quinn y cuando aceptes que esa no eres tú, entenderás que no volverás a ser esa, salvo que decidas poner esa fachada nuevamente. Pero será tu decisión –sentenció–. Además, nadie te asegura que no vayas a lastimarla. Lo más probable es que lo hagas, pero ella también te puede lastimar. Eso no tiene nada qué ver con el perdón. Son cosas que pasan. Sé que si llegas a lastimarla, no será intencional y sufrirás mucho más tú que ella. Eso, hermanita, refleja cuánto te importa Rachel. Sólo por ella deberías intentar aceptarte y perdonarte.

–No es fácil...

–Nunca dije que lo fuera ¿o sí? –preguntó Frannie.

–Lo voy a intentar –digo Quinn y Frannie la miró emocionada–. Lo de perdonarme... lo otro... necesito tiempo.

–Puedes decirlo, Quinnie –la incitó Frannie–. Es fácil: mis sentimientos por Rachel.

–No me presiones –Frannie enarcó una ceja–. Necesito tiempo para enfrentar mis sentimientos hacia Rachel –agregó–. ¿Está bien así?

–¡Perfecto! –Frannie exclamó y abrazó a su hermana una vez más–. Quiero verte feliz, Quinn. Me gusta la sonrisa que Rachel es capaz de provocar en ti. Te sienta bien...

Quinn se limitó a sonreír, porque Frannie se sumaba a la lista de personas que pensaban lo buena que era Rachel para Quinn. La rubia concordaba con aquello, pero aún seguía siendo extraño oírlo de los demás.

_Tiempo al tiempo, Quinn. Tiempo al tiempo._


End file.
